Attempting to Covet
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Since Major Jasper Whitlock first found his mate in Isabella Swan, everyone from the Warlords of the South, to Vampire Royalty have been trying to take what was rightfully his. He will protect her with everything he has and will fight for her no matter what it will take. Romance, Action, Horror, and Supernatural Adventure. Jasper/Bella Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N:**** Since this was the first story I ever wrote on FF and has a lot to be fixed, I am revising and reposting this story. I hope you like it and enjoy the changes that are made! If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 1**  
**(Jasper's POV)**

"Jazz Honey, can you go and dim the lights just a bit please?" Esme asked me while she was lighting the last of the candles in the room.

"Sure, no problem," I said to her just before looking at the clock for about the twenty some time in the last half hour.

Today was Bella's birthday and Alice had us all running around like crazy all week preparing for this party. Though everyone else seemed excited about the prospect of celebrating Bella's birthday, I, personally, was indifferent about this whole extravagant party idea. Much like Bella, I am not into having a big celebration for these sorts of events. I don't understand how she is so selfless, but that is just one of the many qualities that I love about human girl who seemed to capture our family's hearts.

Although Alice is my wife, I am just not happy with her anymore. As Alice is completely oblivious to the fact that little by little over the past few years, I have found myself falling further and further out of love with her. I have always felt as though something has been missing with Alice, but it seems that for the past few months, especially, it is becoming more blatantly obvious.

Alice claims that we are mates, but according to my brother, Peter, and his wife, Charlotte, she is indeed not my other half. At the beginning, I wouldn't hear of that prospect. It just seemed so obscured to me, but now looking back, I now have no problem believing in that notion. My theory on that tidbit is that I was so far down my road of depression, that when the light came to me at the end of the tunnel I wouldn't allow myself to believe otherwise.

Alice did indeed bring me many years of happiness, but when it's not meant to be, you just feel it in your heart. There is a hole there in a shape that only a true mate can fill and since it's remained open, there is no possible way that she can be _her_.

I haven't yet spoken to Alice about this. I have tried maybe once or twice, but lately she has been so wrapped up in either herself, or Edward and Bella's relationship that she completely blows me off. I can't help but to sometimes feel that she is purposely avoiding the topic and with the assistance of her gift, she always knows when I decide to broach the topic.

Looking at the clock again, I see that there is only ten more minutes until Bella and Edward arrive. Since the first time I saw Bella Swan in the cafeteria at Fork's High School, I have felt such a strong pull to her. I can't explain it, though. I can't even take the time to figure it out with Alice and Edward constantly keeping us apart. They are afraid I will slip up again and attack Bella, making her my next meal. Though, I have to admit that she has the most delicious scent I have ever smelled, however, I feel no blood lust towards the beautiful brunette with the most gorgeous doe-like eyes I have ever seen. Her emotions are an empath's wet dream and I find myself trying to get as close to the girl as possible to bask in the pure emotions she sends off.

I often day-dream about being in her presence and watching her whole face light up with a smile over the simplest of gestures. It hurts me that she doesn't feel adequate enough for Edward. She actually deserves better and I envy Edward for his relationship with Bella. On the rare occasion I do see her, aside from when we were in Arizona hiding her from James, Edward is never far off. Him and his controlling tactics and the way he treats her like her opinions don't matter. Not to mention the emotions she sends off during those circumstances makes a part of my demon try to break through his bars, which he was perfectly locked behind before Bella came into our lives. It always seems that The Major is escape and tell everyone something, but I dare not let him out to find out, especially with Bella around. I couldn't bear for her to be afraid of me. God only knows what she would attempt to do if she heard the story of how I came to be who I am today; The God of War. **(A/N: Credit to IdreamofEddy) **The Major of the Southern Armies. The Satan of the South. Ares, himself. The most feared vampire in the existence of our kind.

The clock chimes, announcing that it is seven o'clock and I can hear Bella's loud truck turning onto the drive.

"It's time! It's time! Everyone gather together around the living room!" Alice announced as she hopped to my side waiting for Bella and Edward to come inside.

As the door opened and closed behind them, I was immediately hit with Bella's beautiful scent of strawberries and freesia. I smiled to myself the second I heard her heart beat pick up as she entered the room behind Edward while he pulled her down the remaining stairs and into the living room where we all were gathered.

"Happy Birthday, Belly Bean!" Emmett said as he gave her one of his infamous bear hugs.

"Thank...you, Em. Human... needs..."

"Come on, Em, put her down! You're gonna hurt her." Edward said as I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Bells, why don't you go ahead and say hey to the rest of the family and I will be right back" Emmett winked as he left the room.

Bella started making her rounds to everyone saying hello, while Alice started snapping pictures of everyone as we all individually wished her well on the day of her birth.

"Happy Birthday, Bella." I said in a slightly softer tone as I came up behind her.

She turned around slowly and our eyes connected. I put out my hand for her to take and brought her hand to my lips for a soft kiss while maintaining eye contact.

"Thank you, Jasper." She said softly as she blushed that delicious shade of pink while looking up at me through her lashes. We continued to keep our gaze locked with her hand still in mine until Edward came up behind her, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her to him looking at me skeptically.

I bit back a growl at him and his possessive nature. My angel looked between the two of us unsure what seemed to be going on in Edward's head.

"Presents! Common, Bella!" Alice interrupted our glaring contest while pulling Bella along and out from in between the two of us, diverting our attention for the time being.

"Here, open this one first! It's from Emmett, Rose and Jasper."

Bella took the box Alice handed her, looking at it with curious eyes because of the light weight. She opened the package and noticed the box was empty, then looked at the three of us questioningly.

"It's a new stereo for your truck. I just came back from installing it so that you couldn't return it later." Emmett said as he strolled back into the room. "About time you got a new sound system for that piece of shi-"

"Hey! Don't knock the truck!" Bella interrupted smiling. "But thank you, guys"

"Ok, sure. Anytime, Bells." Emmett replied with a dimpled grin on his face.

"Here! The next present is from Carlisle and Esme." Alice said handing her a thin package wrapped in light blue wrapping paper.

"You've been looking kind of pale lately." Esme gestured with her arms wrapped around Carlisle's waist, smiling.

Bella studied the package, turning it over while looking for a good place to start tearing as we all watched her start to open her gift.

And that's when all hell broke loose...

"Ouch! Paper cut." Bella said as the scent of fresh blood hit the air and a drop fell to the floor.

Just to be safe, I immediately held my breath and started to take a step back.

I looked at Edward and noticed his eyes turned pitched black and felt his blood lust rise through the roof as he was standing there, right next to Bella.

"_NO!_" Edward shouted as he pushed Bella back into the table where she fell, taking all the glasses and plates with her. The china broke apart as the glass shattered all around her, creating a mine field of sharp fragments no matter how she shifted.

Seeing that made something inside of me snap, watching her get thrown back like that as her blood penetrated the room. I felt myself take a backseat to my body while my pupils dilated so that they were no longer gold as The Major took the reins. There was no stopping him this time - even if I wanted to try.

**(The Major's POV)**

_**"MINE!"**_ I shouted as I started forward to my Isabella. The mind-reader noticed me moving and pushed me back as I flew across the room and into his piano before moving to stand over her. As soon as I was back on my feet, the big male had one of my arms, while the blonde female held the other. How dare he lay his hands on her and hurt her like that! He will pay for his actions against her! I started snapping trying to break free from their hold as I saw mind-reader standing over my Isabella, my Mate, scoping us out trying to defend his meal. Isabella looked so helpless as confusion and worry poured out of her. She stayed absolutely still.

"Jazz, calm down! It's Bella! You care about Bella!" The seer said standing in front of me.

I immediately stilled my movements as I gathered what was fully happening. They thought I was the threat and the mind-reader was the one trying to protect her. Oh thee of such little faith.

"Are you out of your mind woman? You do not of who you are dealing with right now. If you all do not unhand me right now you will regret it! I will protect my Mate even if I have to take the rest of you out in the process!"

"Mate?" the blond doctor asked as he and the rest of the room except mind-reader, who was radiating nothing but blood lust and possession, looked upon me in confusion and defiance.

"I do not have time for these meaningless questions." I mumbled to myself in exasperation as I sent out waves of trust and lethargy and I was released. I kept my eyes on our Isabella, assessing the mind-reader's stance over her looking for a weak point so I could get her safely away from him.

"Major, if I may speak freely?" the doctor asked as he began in a low voice. "I would like to add that Edward is only protecting Bella as he obviously feels she is in danger. Right Edward?" He asked turning to look at the mind-reader. He gave low warning growl as a response.

I took a sideways glance at the blond male doctor. His emotions said that he truly believed in what he was saying. These idiots never did have much faith in Jasper.

"Edward, son, Bella is not in any danger, but she is hurt and I would like to assess her wounds." Doctor Cullen said taking a step forward, only to stop abruptly at hearing two growls come from the mind-reader and myself. "Edward?"

"Do you not see it? Are you so sure that your golden child can do no wrong that when the evidence is put right in front of you, you choose not to believe it? He is guarding his meal! Look in his eyes! Look at the way he is crouched over her, protecting her! If you do not believe me, perhaps I can get him to say it himself." I said with an irritated tone.

I sent out waves of calm, lethargy and clarity towards the mind-reader so that he was coherent enough to understand and answer any questions that are bound to come his way. He shook his head slightly as the clarity came over him and a smile appeared across his face as he took in the rest of us.

"Edward," the doctor began, "I need to check Bella's injuries, son. You can see that she is hurt. No one wants to hurt her, so you can let me come to her." He went to take another step forward but stopped short at the mind-readers retaliation.

"No! She is mine! My meal! Your mind tricks will not work on me! I will have her blood. She is my singer, made just for me and my pleasure! Even her mind is proof of that; silent as to not have to hear her thoughts as I drain her dry and I will not share! You will not taste her! Nobody but me! I will not have you taint her crimson ambrosia!" The mind-reader yelled.

Isabella looked up to him in horror and disbelief as he said this. Hurt started coating her emotions and I had to fight to remain where I stood instead of racing over to her.

"But Edward, you love Bella! Surely you do not want to hurt her!" The blond doctor's mate said in desperation.

"Love a human? That is not possible! They are food! Just like they cannot love their cattle, the same goes for us! She is nothing!"

I started to growl as I heard this come from his mouth. Isabella is everything and will be the perfect mate for myself and Jasper once she is changed. She will be magnificent!

Disbelief flooded the room as the all looked upon the mind-reader with broken expressions coloring each of their faces. Confusion and alarm came from the seer as she stood there with her dark eyes glazed over.

"Why didn't I see this? I didn't see any of this!" She repeated in a panicked voice.

The mind-reader's continuous growl became louder as her voiced rose to almost a shriek. I don't know how Jasper has been dealing with her all these years.

"Enough of this! Son, if you know what's good for you, you will step away from my mate." I said in a commanding tone.

"No, her blood calls to me and is taunting me this very second as I waste my time talking to you fools. Her blood was made for me and will be most satisfying taste as it's running down my throat!" The mind-reader said and quickly grabbed Isabella and sliced through her neck with his razor sharp teeth as he clutched her fragile body in his arms. I could hear the snapping of her bones and the sound of his nails popping through her skin as he literally squeezed her life force from her tiny body while a high-pitched scream echoed throughout the mansion.

"NO!" I yelled as I raced forward, slamming into the mind-reader as I sent him flying into the wall and through the dry wall across the semi-reenforced room. He immediately landed on his feet as he wrenched his arm from the dry wall and crouched down with a look of surprise as he faced me. Yes, Jasper and I have gotten quite good at blocking our thoughts from him over these centuries. He then ran back at me and attempted to fake left before quickly turning right to attempt to bite into the right side of my neck. I anticipated this move and grabbed his right arm and ripped it from his shoulder and threw it behind me. He screamed in pain and went to lunge for me again out of anger and retaliation for his arm. He was now not calculating and assessing his movements in a strategic manner and relying completely on instinct as a newborn would; My area of expertise. As he lunged I quickly grabbed him by the neck and slammed him onto the floor and put my knee over his chest.

I heard Isabella start to scream a few yards away from me. Still holding the mind-reader down firmly, I looked up to see what was wrong with our mate and saw the blond leader and his mate on either side of her.

"Doctor Cullen! Report!" I commanded.

"She has been bitten and has many broken bones. On top of that she has lots of glass embedded in her arm. I'm afraid she is losing too much blood and I cannot get the bleeding to stop and there is not enough venom in her to complete the change!" He reported.

"Emmett! Rosalie! Come take him out of here and watch him until I call you with further instructions." I ordered them.

They raced over and grabbed ahold of their sibling and raced him out the door, leaving his dismembered arm behind on the floor of the living room.

I appeared at Isabella's side and cradled her in my arms.

"She has to be changed. I will not lose my mate!" I exclaimed as I quickly put my lips over the deep bite mark over her jugular that was gushing blood and ejected as much of my venom as possible. Luckily most of the mind-reader's poison did not remain since he did not close her wound. Only my venom would run in her veins!

I sealed my bite with my tongue and moved on to each of her wrists, ankles and finally ripped open her shirt, and then with one final bite I bit over her heart, she began her transformation.

After I sealed her last bite I picked her up and laid her on the couch. I kissed her forehead and stood in front of her to face the rest of the group.

"When will Jasper be back?" the seer had the nerve to ask impatiently.

"I will be in charge until Isabella is well into the change to where I know my mate will survive." I replied looking over her skeptically. She is going to be causing some problems for us. I didn't need her gift to become aware of this detail.

"Major, I feel it is important that I extract the glass from her arm and stitch it up before I bandage it. Then I suggest that Esme get rid of her bloody clothes and bathe the blood off her and set her up in the guest bedroom with new clothes while she goes through the change. Then when Edward comes back he can move her into his bedroom for the duration of her change." The Doctor said looking at Isabella.

I growled at his suggestions.

"She will not be bathed by anyone but myself and the mind-reader nor any one of you be near her while she is going through the change! She is my mate! Not his and you better get used to it! Jasper may not have known exactly what Isabella was to us but I assure you that I knew what the pull to her was all along! I knew exactly what she meant to us! And no one, not even the mind-reader will take her away from me again! What he has is an infatuation with Isabella and a need to control and possess her. But no more will he do that to my mate! I will not argue this any longer! Accept it and move on! Now, the reason I am down here still is to set everything in motion. First, I need Alice to call Isabella's father and tell him that we are taking Isabella to Seattle for the rest of the weekend for one of her birthday presents. On Sunday we shall stage her death as a car accident. We will need someone to get a body. The reason she is alone driving back is because she and Edward got into a fight and she wanted to drive back by herself and left a little before the rest of you. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are not supposed to be here anyways, so I will take Isabella to Texas to Peter and Charlotte's ranch. The reason I am taking her there is because you all are not able to just pick up and leave right after Isabella's death without raising suspicion not only to the town but to the wolves. Have Edward and Alice stay in school for at least half the year. Then you should be safe to move." I explained.

"That sounds reasonable. Alice, do you see this working?" The doctor asked.

The seer's eyes glazed over as she scanned the future. "Yes, all seems to work out. Charlie will be heartbroken, but he will move on from it in time. I also see us buying a house in Texas when we move down there so Bella doesn't have to travel during her first year. As soon as we find the house to purchase we send Emmett and Rose to start getting everything set up."

"Then we have it. Doctor Cullen, I will be watching you as you tend to my mate. Esme, if you please get the room set up for Isabella? Alice, get her something from your closet to wear. Make sure it is light and soft with not much fabric so she can stay cool." I ordered looking at the two women as they were finishing cleaning the mess made in the living room.

"Major, I have two inquires to make. First, what will happen with Edward? When he realizes what is going on you know he is going to be very adamant about seeing Bella. He also needs to attach his arm." Doctor Cullen asked me as he brought over his medical bag to Isabella's side.

"Oh poor, Edward! He is going to be so upset with himself for what he's done to Bella. Not to mention I don't know how he is going to handle finding out the Bella's isn't his mate after all." Esme said in a wistful voice.

I was starting to pick up determination from the seer as she immediately volunteered to take the mind-reader's arm to him. I studied her expression and decided she might as well.

"Fine. Just get Isabella an outfit and call her father first. I will call Rose and have them take Edward hunting now while they wait for things here. Edward may return when they both agree that he is fed well enough to come back into the house with Isabella here. What else do you need to inquire about?" I asked in a hurry. I wanted to take my mate to her room where we would be left alone.

"Lastly, I was wondering when it is that you plan on taking Isabella. I am asking because I can order a charter so it will be easier to transport her there." He replied.

"Thank you. As soon as she is through with her change, I will take her for a hunt and then that night, late when most of the humans are home asleep, we will go to the air strip. So, Sunday night will be fine." I explained watching him carefully over his shoulder as he extracted the glass from my mate's small arm. It was taking a lot of my control along with biting quite a few growls back at another male touching our mate. Male vampires are very possessive with their mates and I am probably the most possessive son-of-a-bitch of the bunch.

She has been silent after the first scream. I would have been worried if it were not for the steady stream of emotions I could feel coming from her in waves of pain and determination. She is so strong. It is not well known for someone to go through the change this silent.

After he finished with the last of the stitches, I quickly picked Isabella up and made for the bedroom. I made it very clear that no one is to bother us or come into the bedroom unless I call for them. I laid Isabella down on the bed next to the clothes left for her to wear. I made my way into the attached bathroom and started the water in the tub, testing to make sure it was nice and cool to help with the burning pain from the change. I let the tub fill up a little over half way, and then shut off the water. I quickly made my way to Jasper's bedroom that he shared with the seer and grabbed a pair of dark grey sweat pants for myself. I decided to go without a shirt so I could hold our mate and have my cool skin help with the burning she would feel from her change. I set my sweats next to the clothing for Isabella and quickly disrobed. I did the same to our mate and then picked her up and made my way into the bathroom.

I got into the tub and put Isabella between my legs with her back lying on my chest and took a cup of water to wet her hair with. Her emotions became panicked, so I set the cup down on the side and wrapped my arms around our mate and started purring soothingly while rocking her, giving her feather light kisses on her neck behind her ear. She immediately calmed down and a small smile tugged on my lips at being able to affect our mate this way as I calmed her.

After that, I made quick work of washing our bodies of all the blood and debris from the fight while talking to her about what our plans for the future are and about my Captain and his mate. I spoke of my time as a Major in the Confederate Army and what I could remember of the war itself and my many missions I commanded. I figured that I would have to tell her about my time with Maria at some point but I decided to leave that to Jasper and wait until she is conscious and could respond with her own thoughts and questions.

Once finished, I picked her up and wrapped her in a towel and brought her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed once again. As soon as my hands left her body she started to silently whimper. I immediately straddled her and started purring again while softly murmuring in her ear that I will not leave her and I will be right back and not 15 feet away from her for no more than 10 seconds. I flitted quickly into the bathroom to the linen closet and grabbed my own towel and dried myself off. I threw on my sweats and picked up the pair of red lace boy shorts for Isabella and studied them. I was a sucker for red lace, as was Jasper. I decided one day I will rip them off of her with my teeth. The thought had me immediately standing at attention so I quickly discarded the thought from my mind and put them on my mate along with the matching bra and white tank top and shorts. Once finished I picked her up and lie her head on the pillow and over top of the sheets. I decided now was the best time to call the Captain to have him aware of my plans of taking Isabella to Texas. I took out his phone and dialed his number. With his gift of "knowing-shit" he immediately knew it was me and not Jasper on the phone.

"Hello Major, don't worry! Char is getting Jasper's room set up for you and your mate. Everything should be ready by the time you guys get here." My Captain reassured me.

"Good Captain. I will also require you to have her run into town and pick Isabella up some essentials. Clothes, shoes, bathing materials and anything else she may need. I would also like you to have our crest made into a necklace for her." I ordered.

"Of course, sir. I will have it made of white gold for her." He said.

"Excellent. Now, I will also be requiring two new identifications for myself and Isabella. I am going back to being a Whitlock, as will she. The name on her information will be Isabella Marie Whitlock. She will be twenty-one years of age and I will be going back to my physical age of twenty-three. I will need this information on her new birth certificate, driver's license, credit cards, marriage certificate, and passports. I will also need him to draw up divorce papers for Jasper and Alice. Have Jenks put a rush on all of that and have it sent to the Cullen home here in Forks, Washington. I need all of this by Sunday afternoon at the very latest. Is that understood, Captain?" I barked.

"Yes sir. Of course. Char and I are looking forward to meeting your Isabella. Tell me, have you handled Alice yet?" Peter asked with curiosity.

"No, I have not. She is aware that Isabella is my mate, though I have the distinct problem that she thinks that once I send Jasper back that she can manipulate him into staying with her. Little does she know, now that he is aware of who Isabella is to us, he is going to be the one giving her the divorce papers rather than myself." I said.

"Yes Major. You are right in your assessment. I have the feeling that she isn't going to be signing anything without putting up a fight. Tell me sir, why not you be the one to give her the papers rather than Jasper if you don't mind me asking." The Captain knew better than to be a smart ass with me so I knew his question was generally asked.

"Not that it is any of your business, and I know you and your mate are not fans of the seer at all, but she has done a lot for Jasper regardless of her manipulations and recent disregard for Jasper lately. She deserves to be let down by him since he is the one she has been in the relationship rather than me. She has only ever met me on one other occasion when the tracker had our mate in Phoenix." I explained with an irritated tone not liking being questioned.

"Goin' soft, sir?" He teased.

"Never! And I am not going to discuss this situation any longer. I must go attend to my mate and help her through the change. Jasper will talk to you soon enough I assume." And with that I hung up. Going soft. Me? Never. I never agreed with the relationship Jasper pursued with that seer. But waiting for our mate, there was no way we could go all those years without a good fuck. Even with her boyish body, it felt good to get a release.

I then immediately turned my attention to Isabella and lay down on the bed beside her and pulled her to my chest. I then started to concentrate on taking the all the pain I could from her into myself while sending calm, lethargic and euphoric emotions out to her. Though now we both were in pain together, I kept in my head that any pain I could take from her would be less she would have to endure.

**A/N:**** So, what did everyone think of Chapter one? What do you think will happen when Bella wakes? What about when Edward learns the truth? Review!**

**If anyone has any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my newest stories!**

**'Death is Only the Beginning'**_what happens if Bella never makes it to Forks because Maria snatches her before she can make it to the airport? Being Jasper's mate, the Cullen's were expecting her and find out that she has been kidnapped and forced into the Southern Vampire Wars. Will they be able to save her from the hell that they know is coming or will chaos erupt when the God of War returns to the South? J/B_

**'Letting Go & Giving In**_**'**__Isabella Swan is in love with her best friend Jasper Whitlock, but he is dating someone else. Will they find their happily ever afters with each other? Will they let go or give in to the love that is obviously there? Read and find out! Jasper/Bella All Human_

**'Instinctual Reactions'**_What would happen is Jasper was the one to find his true soul mate in Renesmee instead of Jacob? How would things be different? After Nes grows up, she & her Major learn what true love is even with all of the hurdles that life throws at them, especially when word gets out that the God of War found his mate. And what of the Volturi? Will they take what happened without retaliating? Renesmee/Jasper_

**'Fear Doesn't Rule You'**_Years after the Cullen's leave, Bella is trying to adjust to life after college. However, Victoria has other plans. Jasper Whitlock comes to her rescue and he helps her heal only to bring more drama and horror than most can handle in one life time. Not to mention, a little romance as she learns what it means to be the mate of the most feared vampire in existence, the God of War. Jasper/Bella_

**'The Chronicles of the **_**Fallen'**__Collab w/dramaqueen1917: When Isabella becomes one of the Fallen, she becomes separated from her mate. She searches the world for him only to find out that he has been bitten by a vampire working for Lucifer. He no longer remembers her or who he is & she has to integrate herself into his life to remind him of his true purpose & who they were together. But that is only the beginning... Jasper/Bella_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'** (REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N:**** My prayers go out to the families who were involved in the Newton Massacre last Friday in Connecticut. RIP to all of the children who were killed as well as the faculty members. You will always remain in our hearts. 3**

**For all those who have asked, YES, this is a repost of my very first FanFic story! I deleted the original and am revising and editing everything I had written, because I feel like I can do this story more justice than I had. If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 2**  
**(Bella's POV)**

Pain.

Fire.

Burning... sensations flowing through my veins, making it feel like I am being roasted from the inside out by molten lava. I knew what was happening to me as I heard this pain being described by many of the Cullen's who spoke to me about their change. I was becoming a vampire. But what I have to endure that a lot of them didn't is the emotional pain on top of the physical burn. I knew that all of their stories weren't happy stories insinuating on how they came to be who they are, and maybe I was just being delusional in believing that that could never happen to me. I should have known better than to expect that if Edward ever agreed to change me that it would be a romantic sensual experience for me.

Edward...

How could he have done that? I could understand losing control, especially when your singer's blood, even as small as a paper cut to start, was unavoidable. But the things he said...I always knew I was never good enough for him. I was a plain, human girl with no special qualities about her. Edward even said it himself. No vampire could ever love a human, especially one like me. Or I was. Now that I'm becoming a vampire and no longer have blood, will he even want to have anything to do with me? I guess I really wasn't his mate.

Mate...

Jasper! He said I was his mate. But what about Alice? I thought she was his mate? Vampires are supposed to mate for life. I'm coming up with more questions than answers at this point. What I do know for sure though is that Jasper saved me and I will forever be grateful for that. He must really care about me. From what I can tell so far he has been here with me this whole time so far. Through the burning and pain, I feel like I can still sense him there, like how I used to be aware of Edward when he was near only so much more. It's a connection that I have never felt before and it seems to just be getting stronger as time goes on.

Not only is he here with me and talking to me as though to distract me, but I feel like he is trying to take the pain away. Not just with his cool body, but with his gift, as well. Strangely, regardless of how I barely know him, and even through all the pain I am in, being in his arms feels so right. I want to be closer to him, to literally get so close that I crawl inside him and remain there. I tred to move but I couldn't. I feel as though I am paralyzed, but very much aware.

"Isabella?" A honey velvety voice asks me in a hushed but stern tone. "I know you can hear me, I feel your emotions react to what's happening around you. I want you to do something for me now. As you know, human memories fade throughout the change. I want you to think of all the most important memories you have and replay them in your mind as often as possible. Not just the good ones, but the bad ones as well. They can become very significant at times even if it doesn't seem like it now."

Ok, memories. Where to start? I guess the best way to do this would be to start with the people who mean something to me, who stood out in my life for one reason or another. And that's what I did. I replayed all the memories that I could possibly think of through the burn of the change.

**(Jasper's POV)**

I finally feel like I am coming back to myself. It figures that it would take a human girl to make the Major come out again after nearly a half of a century of silence and suppressing that side of me. Bella...my mate, it makes sense now, finally; that pull in my chest whenever she is not around. The constant need to see her smile or comfort her when she is distressed. The thrill I get when she looks at me and the desire to be forever close to her. I looked down at the beautiful girl in my arms and smiled. She is about three quarters through her second day of the change. Her features have morphed and her skin is now paler and hard, as well as her body temperature also has dropped significantly. She feels about the same as my body temperature now. But she's still so silent. I know everything is going along fine with her change and from her emotions, I can feel that she is in considerable pain, but surely by now she should be screaming or at least showing some signs of feeling the intense burn that the change produces.

"Alice." I called. Just to be on the safe side, I want Alice's opinion on Bella's future.

I heard her footsteps coming up the stairs to the third floor guest room where I was currently waiting for her with Bella against my bare chest. She seemed to pause at the door for a moment, to gather herself, or so it may seem. Her emotions were putting off determination and I had a feeling I knew what she was about to bring up. Figures she would wait until now to question me on this subject. From her first and last run in with the Major, she knew not to argue or question him about anything for that matter.

Alice turned the door handle and strolled into the room, shutting the door behind her. She then turned around and froze when she saw Bella still tangled up in my embrace. She recovered quickly, trying to act nonchalant and doing a piss poor job of it.

"Her change is going along just fine. Carlisle thinks it's from the morphine he gave her right before you bit her. Though, it's not unheard of for a vampire to be silent throughout their change. Take Carlisle, for example. Though it's almost unheard of, it is possible for the strong-willed, but I think for the best answer you are gonna just have to wait and ask Bella herself." Alice said almost sounding annoyed with her arms crossed over her chest defiantly.

"What time exactly is she going to wake up?" I asked her acting as though I didn't notice her tone. I refused to play her little game. If she wanted to be immature about this whole thing, that's all on her. I told her before we got married that I felt something wasn't right, that I didn't feel the mating pull when we were apart. She wanted to blow me off and tell me that I was being silly and that it's all in my head. I was so in love with her at that time in the beginning of our relationship and I was so grateful to her for bringing me into this new life that I didn't want to believe that we weren't really mates. The more I think about all of this, the more I realize what a manipulative bitch she really is.

She rolled her eyes at me and her eyes glazed over. "Bella will wake up at exactly 2:27pm tomorrow." She let the vision play in her mind a little longer. A baffled look came across her face just then and her brows furrowed.

"What Alice? What do you see?" I asked getting slightly panicky. This was my mate's future she was looking in and if something was wrong, I needed to know immediately!

"Her eyes..."

"What about her eyes?" I rushed out, pulling Bella tighter against me.

"Nothing, you'll see. It's not important." She said as she shook herself out of her vision.  
I looked at her skeptically, and then figured that she would never disregard something by putting Bella's life in jeopardy. She loves Bella. So I let it drop for now.

"But what is important is that we talk for a minute and I'm sure you know what it's regarding." She said narrowing her eyes at me.

I sighed. "Alice, you know this isn't something I can control. Even if I could, I'm sorry, but I don't think I'd want to. I told you that something wasn't right with us. No other mated pairs I have ever come across can be separated from their mates like we can and I can't feel you like other mates can. Even if the bond isn't that strong, they at least show signs of these things. We haven't even marked each other! I haven't even felt that primal urge to claim you like that! as others have towards their mates."

"How did you find out all that information, Jazzy?" She asked me almost eyeballing me in an uncomfortable way. Her emotions were giving almost a nervous feel to it as though she was trying to hide something from me.

"When I went to visit with Charlotte and Peter, they brought it up and it peaked my interest. When I got back, I asked Carlisle and Esmé, Rosalie and Emmett, and even Eleazar and Carmen about these things and got all the same information. I then went in Carlisle's study and did some research in his library and read up on all the information I could on the subject about soul mates. Our bond was nothing like the ones I learned about, Alice, but I felt like I needed you or I wouldn't be able to live this life successfully and I loved you so much for most of our relationship that I didn't want to believe that you weren't my true mate. Well, now I found her and there is no one I'd rather have!"

"And why is that? She's not even that pretty and not to mention her fashion sense -"

"Fashion sense? Are you joking, Alice? I can't stand how you dress me up to be what you think your domestic partner should be. Some of your outfits are so ridiculous that it just baffles me on how anyone could or would walk out in public like that. Bella dresses for comfort and it fits her personality and she doesn't need those irrelevant little things like make up or a handbag to make her up to look beautiful. And you say she's not that pretty? She is breathtaking on the inside as well as the outside. She's so pure and passionate and I can't wait to find out all those insignificant details that make her out to be who she is. And I will spend the rest of eternity finding those things out! I'm sorry, Alice. I'm grateful for all you've done, I really am. But what we have is over." I ranted to her. It was taking a heck of a lot of self-control not to strangle her.

"This wasn't how it's supposed to happen! No, something keeps changing..." She started pacing and mumbling to herself. Suddenly, it clicked. She knew.

"You didn't!" I yelled, clearly startling her and she stopped mid-rant, her head snapping in my direction. "You knew! You knew we weren't mates! How could you, Alice?"

"Because I couldn't bear to let you go, yet!" She screamed. "It isn't fair. You have your mate and I don't see mine, yet and I didn't want to be alone! I figured that Edward could hold Bella off for a while and change her. I convinced him that you weren't stable enough to be around Bella, so he would help me keep the two of you apart. I love you, Jazzy. Regardless of if we are true mates or not, I couldn't risk you knowing the truth and have you leaving me before I was ready."

I was momentarily stunned. I had no idea what to say to that. Anger was raging through me and my beast was banging on his bars trying to get me to let him out to make her pay for what she had done to us and our mate. It even bothered me that she dragged Edward into this! How is he going to feel when he learns that everything he thought he knew about Bella and their bond is a lie? It would be even worse later on and might have missed his mate because he thought that Bella was her!

"How could you be so selfish, Alice? Do you only care about yourself or stop and think about what this information would do to me, Bella, or Edward when it surfaced? Do you even stop to think about your decisions anymore, because I don't think you do!" I accused her.

"Of course, I do!" She giggled. Fuckin' giggled. "I make decisions everyday about my visions and what the correct path I should take to ensure that it's the best one -" I growled at her stopping her mid rant.

"Yeah, the best one for you!" I paused, waiting for her to react. She didn't argue, so I continued, "Do you have any idea what that kind of meddling can do? If you knew anything about true mates, you would know that they are not able to be apart once they consummate their mating. If one dies, the other one isn't usually too far behind and usually instigated by their own hand. Even if they haven't completely mated yet and something happens; Say I feel as though Bella was threatened or injured, my beast could come out and I would have no control over my actions. You know Edward would have tried to fight me off along with others and they could all lose their lives! You have not met my demon yet and trust me, Ali, you don't want to! My beast has no remorse and doesn't think twice before ripping someone's head off, no matter who they are to him! Then when I come back to myself I would have no idea why I acted that way and it could destroy me, Alice! That kind of thing would kill me. Especially if I believed that I was responsible for my 'mate's' demise! I would believe that I had no reason to live! There are so many things that could have happened that would have resulted in all sorts of terrible conclusions!" I screamed at her.

She stood there silent, eyes agape and just stared at me. _'Yes Alice, this is what happens when you meddle with fate.'_ I thought to myself. She still remained silently, scanning the future as if she were trying to find a way out of this and still get things to turn in her favor. _Not this time._ Even if I didn't have my beautiful mate lying on the bed wrapped up in my arms, I would leave her. I don't need someone like that as a wife. I can't believe I allowed myself to be so manipulated and used just to fit the role of what Alice thought her perfect mate should be. I let so much slide over the years when I knew she hid many things that she saw in her visions. I guessed she wanted to fool me into believing that she loved me too much to not do what was best for me. Boy, do I feel like a fool. _**Never again! **_My beast roared.

"Alice, Jenks is drawing up the divorce papers. I'm done with all of this." I finally told her.

"You don't mean that!" Alice exclaimed as she snapped back from a vision.

"Yes, I can promise you that I do and there is nothing and no one that can change my mind"

"But what about Ed -"

"Don't say his name!" I cut her off in a stern tone that left no room for arguing. "Edward took what wasn't his to take and after what he did tonight, though I can sympathize, I can't feel any remorse for the happenings on my part for this evening. My first priority is that girl right there!" I finished as I pointed to Bella. She started to whimper, so I immediately came back to her side and nuzzled her neck, letting as much love, calm and happy euphoric feelings I could send her seep through the dam. "I think you should go, leave us alone. This is obviously upsetting Bella." I told her as I sent her away.

Once she made it to the door, I noticed she visibly stiffened. She looked back and me briefly and took a deep unnecessary breath and opened the door. Carlisle and Esmé stood in the doorway with their arms crossed over their chest disapprovingly. They obviously heard the entire exchange and wanted to put their two senses in as well. I guess I couldn't begrudge them that. After all, she had caused problems here that resulted in emotional trauma for more than just me and Bella. Problems in which could have led to disastrous outcomes.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" Esmé began as Alice flinched at the use of her full name. "How could you do something like this to your husband? To Bella? To Edward?"

"I am very disappointed in you, Alice." Carlisle interjected. "I never thought that you would be the type of person to manipulate people for your own gain. Imagine the heartbreak your brother is going to have to endure when he finds out about this. And YOU are going to be the one to tell him."

Alice didn't answer right away. She seemed lost in a vision. Her emotions ranging from disbelief, to anger, to intrigue, to...acceptance?

"Of course, Carlisle. It was my mistake to begin with and I will take full responsibility for its unfortunate outcome." She said. _What?_ Her demeanor changed so drastically. I scanned her emotions again and found impatience. Something just didn't seem right.

"Good, now go downstairs with Esmé and stick around until your brothers and sister get home. Keep an eye on them for when they get here. I want us to all except Jasper to intersect Edward as soon as he walks in the front door and ask to speak with him. Esmé, please call Emmett and prepare him as best you can without Edward getting suspicious and be brief as you can. He will understand what we are going to talk with him about and why we should need him there for Edward." Carlisle explained to the two.

Alice turned her head and sent a smirk my way before turning back and walking out the bedroom. I internally sighed. Peter said to prepare for Alice. With this thought my arms instinctively tightened around Bella, my Bella.

Carlisle cleared his throat, effectively interrupting my musings. I looked at him sheepishly.

"How is she?" He asked walking into the room.

"The same. Silent, but Alice says all is well. I can feel her emotions and you can see the changes in her appearance." I told him.

"Yes, she is looking good to me so far. All is where it is supposed to be in this part of the change, apart from the silence." He replied.

We were quiet for a few moments before I asked him what the developments are with staging Bella's death. He reported that everything went according to plan as of yet. They found her truck with the body and there was no questioning that it was indeed Bella. Charlie was distraught, of course, and has help from some friends of his from the reservation to help him with the funeral arrangements. That got me thinking, of course. I knew the young boy, Jacob, who was a close friend to Bella since they were kids, is the descendant of one of the wolves who made the original treaty with the Cullen's before Alice and I came along. I knew he was in love with my Bella. When he showed up at prom this past spring, I could feel it coming from him in waves towards Bella when she was dancing with him. I knew that the wolves were back around and I could only hope that he doesn't catch on. Regardless, I do not regret my decision to save my Bella. I wouldn't want any trouble to catch up with the rest of the family before they have a chance to get out of town.

We heard the front door slam from downstairs and I could feel the despair and anger coming off Edward in waves. We heard the girls intercept him immediately and it sounded like he wasn't having any of what they were telling him.

"No! I am not just going to sit down here now and have a family meeting at this moment! I need to go up to see my Bella first! There is no reason it can't wait until later! She must be so scared going through this right now and I should be up there with her!" Edward argued as I growled possessive. She is not his Bella and I will have him dismembered before he can even finish coming through the door.

"Carlisle," I growled out as he looked at me. "Go handle this. If anyone from this point on tries to come up here without my OK, especially any males, I can guarantee that it will be the last thing they do. Understand? I will not have any threat near my mate while she is in this helpless state. Also, Edward is not to be aware of where I am taking Bella at this time. I won't have him trying to pull anything to frighten her further during her first few months in her newborn year especially."

He just nodded at me and made his way quickly out of the room. I was tense and rearing' to go. My eyes were glued to the door, a constant low warning growl coming from deep inside my chest, daring anyone to go against my orders.

I could feel the onslaught of emotions from everyone downstairs and the truth was revealed. Disbelief, betrayal, anger, pity, understanding, confusion, rage, denial...from the sound of things downstairs, Edward is choosing not to believe Alice and Carlisle. He fought to come up here and threatened me many times, to my amusement. He honestly thought he could win a fight with me. He ended up leaving the house in a fit of rage. The living room is going to have to be cleaned up again from the fight in order to keep Edward away from Bella and myself. One more thing checked off my 'to do' list before my mate wakes and we have to leave.

As angry at Edward as I am for what he tried to take from me and what he did to Bella, not to mention how he controlled her and played on her insecurities throughout their whole relationship, I can't help but to feel sorry for him. It isn't his fault that Alice played on Edward's attraction towards Bella to benefit herself. Blood lust is extremely hard to fight off, not to mention in the presence of your singer. But I could tell immediately that this wasn't the last time we had to broach this subject with Edward and I would not let him take my mate from me. Not again. I would fight for her with my life.

**A/N: ****So, what did everyone think of Chapter 2? What are your thoughts on Alice? What do you think Bella's reaction to everything will be? I will be showing Edward's POV, so what do you think his thoughts on everything will be? REVIEW! **

**Once again, I am the origional Author to this story and I did have it up once before, but I took it down and am revising and editing it since it was the very first story that I had ever posted and never finished it. I had a broken lap top when I began the story, so there were so many errors in it. I hope you all like this revised and edited verson!**

**If you have any questions or comments, please post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter! **

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet'** (REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 3**  
**(Edward's POV)**

**All people's thoughts will be in **_italics _**-**

I came to standing in the middle of the forest surrounded by at least a dozen animal carcasses. My clothes were torn, my hair had leaves and twigs sticking out of it and I was covered in blood.

_What happened to me?_

Think man, think! What is the last thing I remember...Bella's Birthday party! That's it! I was standing next to her with my hand on her back as she was opening her plane tickets to Jacksonville that Carlisle and Esmé gave to her for us to visit her mom. I remember she cut her finger and then...nothing. It's blank from then on.

_Do I even know when it is?_

It's light outside but it looks to be around twilight. I wonder what happened and why I can't remember anything and how I got here. I picked up my phone out of my pocket and went to check the time and date. Dead. Crap! Well, better start burying the bodies of all these animals incase hikers or someone come upon them.

I was brought out of my work when I smelled Emmett and Rose approaching.

"Edward," Emmett nodded and I nodded back at him.

_'I should kill him after what he did' - Emmett_

_'I knew it! I just knew this shit was gonna happen. She was always too good for him anyway' - Rose_

"What do you guys mean 'what I did last night?' What happened, anyway? How did I get here? How long have I been gone and where are we?" I asked starting to get a little panicky.

"Well first off I owe you this." Rose said as she approached me and then slapped me rather hard across the face. I turned my head back to look at her and narrowed my eyes at her.

_That was for what you did to Bella you bastard! I don't care what state of mind you were in or what you do or don't remember. _

I wasn't surprised for her sticking up for Bella in the slightest. I've known for a while now that Rose never hated her and has been trying to protect her in her own ways. With Rose's difficulty with this life and losing everything she's ever dreamed of, I can understand why she would want Bella to say away from our family so she can have all that she couldn't.

I looked past Rose at Emmett and he was looking at us with his fists clenched almost like he was waiting for me to make a move.

"Well, how about sharing with the rest of the class what's going on, then and answering my questions." I demanded in a hard tone.

Rose backed up to stand next to Emmett and grabbed his arm. "Well, I guess I will start from the beginning and give you the cliff notes version. Bella was opening Mom and Dad's gift and sliced her finger on the paper. Your eyes turned pitched black and as Jasper went to take a step back to be safe, you threw her into the glass table where the cake, glasses, and plates were. The Major came out in Jasper and he charged at you and you threw him into your piano and hunched over Bella. Emmett and I went to restrain Jazz because we thought that he was trying to attack Bella but once he clarified that he wasn't we let him go. It took him to point out to everyone what was really going on for everyone to really notice. Nobody believed it at first until you growled at anyone who would make too loud of a noise or try to step forward. He was trying to tell you that Bella was safe, but needed to get her stitched and bandaged up. Everyone else except Carlisle and Esmé understood, so Jasper calmed you down enough so that you could speak to us. You said her blood was made for you as your singer. That with her silent mind and all you wouldn't have to hear her thoughts as you drained her. You said that no one else could have her blood and that it was ridiculous, that there was no way that you loved her. That she was just your food, which couldn't be loved; just as a human couldn't love theirs. You told us that our mind tricks (thoughts) and words won't fool you and you won't let her blood get tainted by us among other things. Then you bit her jugular. Jasper ran at you and pushed you off Bella. You guys fought and you lost an arm." Rose explained. Emmett started growling since the beginning and hasn't stopped since.

I was horrified. I was speechless. I didn't know what to think. I looked down at the scar on my shoulder where my arm had been fused back on. I knew I was a monster. We need to leave. We need to just pack up and get out of here and leave Bella to her life. I won't take her soul from her to change her and it clearly is too dangerous for her to be around us anymore… especially me.

"Edward?" Rose questioned me after being silent for too long.

"We are leaving." I said blatantly

"What are you talkin' about, bro?" Emmett looked over to me and asked.

"When I get back, we are going to have a family meeting. We are leaving Forks and Bella. It's clearly too dangerous for her to be associated with us. This is the second time she almost died by one of our kind and I'm not risking a third." I explained.

"We can't do that Edward." Rose sighed.

"What do you mean, 'why not'? Who are you to tell me what we can and can't do regarding Bella? You, of all people. I understand that you don't want to move Rose, and I'm sorry to say that you were right. Bella never should have been brought into this family. It's not safe for her." I argued back.

_'Damnit, Edward! It's not that easy. We can't leave Bella anywhere, but with us!' - Rose_

"What do you mean Rose? You're not making any sense!"

_'Man, he's really not gonna like this.' - Emmett_

"Well man," Emmett started as we walked looking at the ground and then up ahead. "Jasper got you pinned down and held you there. Then he called us over to take you out to hunt, so we weren't there for the rest, but we left your arm back at the house, because it took both of us and both hands to get you outta there. Dude, you got some strength on you when you're in full-out animal mode. You were squirming all around so we needed both hands to keep a grip on you. We hunted a bit around Forks, and then Ali tracked us down with your arm. I got you pinned down once you were a little calmer to the point where you knew we weren't a threat. While your arm was getting reattached Alice filled us in on what was happening." He paused.

_'Shit, I don't know if I can finish. He's gonna be hot!' - Emmett_

"Finish, Emmett!" I growled to him.

_Fuck...Emmett_

"She said that there wasn't anything that could be done to save her while she was still human since you got her jug man. Jasper had to change her. I'm sorry man. It's been two days so far and we are in Canada near the border of Idaho and Washington. Just a couple hours away, it's not too far." Emmett finished.

I was seeing red. I couldn't concentrate. Poor Bella...she must hate me! How could they do that to her? How could _I_ do that to her?

I took off running for the house. Rose and Emmett were hot on my heals the whole way. No one spoke to me and I didn't speak to them. They left me with my thoughts.

I ran up the front steps of the porch and walked right through the front door. Everyone, except Bella, Carlisle and Jasper, were in the living room and Alice was on the bottom step waiting for me.

I walked towards the stairs with every intention of walking past her and following Bella's scent to one of the bedrooms where I assume Carlisle and Jasper were with her? Jasper? Why is he with her? Why would they allow him in the room with her? His control is the weakest of all of ours, regardless if she is going through the change. It was so silent in the house I was starting to panic. She should be screaming right now!

Alice stood up and put a hand on my chest to stop me as I tried to pass by her, stopping me in my tracks.

_We need to talk Edward...Alice_

I looked at her. "Now is not the time Alice. I need to see Bella first." I said as I tried to push past her.

She stopped me harder this time.

"No, now!" She countered._ We need to have a family meeting._

"No! I am not just going to sit down here now and have a family meeting at this moment! I need to go up to see my Bella first! There is no reason it can't wait until later! She must be so scared going through this right now and I should be up there with her!" I argued back at her.

"She is fine, Edward, and no, this CANNOT wait until later. Jasper will be up there with her while we speak." Carlisle said coming down the stairs towards me.

"But -"

"No but's, Edward! As your father, and the head of this coven, you WILL do as I say? Is that clear?" Carlisle said raising his voice all the way. I had never seen Carlisle act this way.

Reluctantly, I nodded my head and walked into the living room. I scanned everyone's thoughts on regards towards what could be so important that this couldn't wait.

_'This is going to be so sad,' - Esmé_

_'Gotta love karma' - Rose_

_I' love when she's on her hands and knees and I have my hands on her hips hittin it.' Emmett _

_'She better do this gently. I'm so disappointed in her' - Carlisle_

_'Divorced? How could he? I wasn't ready! Did the past 50 years mean nothing? I love him.' - Alice. _

Divorced? Her and Jasper? How much did I miss around here? I'm sure he will call it off once he's had time to think but why would he do that in the first place? I scanned Jaspers thoughts upstairs.

_'I dare somebody try to come in here. I will rip their throats out.' - Jasper_

What the...why is Jasper being so overly protective of Bella.

"Carlisle, what's going on? I hear Jasper's thoughts upstairs and he's thinking about ripping anyone apart that tries to get into the room with him and Bella. He's growling up there like he's sending out a warning!" I snapped.

_'Here we go.' - Carlisle_

"Well, Alice has some things she needs to explain to you." He said while Esmé handed me a clean change of clothes.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't see anything about her cutting her finger or you attacking. I am not sure why, but the vision never came. Also, it's like the further into the change she gets, the harder it is to see her. I can't see anything beyond her waking up from the change." Alice said.

"Ok, that's concerning, but can be discussed later. Is that all or is there more Alice? I don't have time for this." I said trying to hurry this along so I can get upstairs to Bella.

"No, that is not all. I also wanted to explain some things to you." Alice started.

"Maybe you should sit down Edward." Esmé asked me. Ok, something is definitely wrong and it's like all of them are trying to block their thoughts from me with meaningless topics inside their heads.

"No thanks. I'll stay standing. Continue Alice." I told them.

"Alright, well Jasper and I were never mates." she said.

"Okay...and this has to do with me, how?" I asked her. This is getting ridiculous. I don't see how this involves me and where she is going with this.

"It has to do with you because Bella is Jaspers mate." She said in a soft voice almost whisper like.

"WHAT? You're kidding right? This has to be some sort of sick joke! A punishment for what I did to Bella last night. That wasn't me! I didn't mean anything I said while my animal was out. I'm sorry! He can't be her mate! She's mine!" I countered out. There's no way in hell this is true. I love her and she loves me. She can't be with him.

"We're sorry, Edward, but what Alice said was true. She knew the whole time." Carlisle spoke gently.

"How? Why would you say that she was mine if she was Jaspers?" I screamed at Alice.

"B-because I wasn't ready to give him up. I didn't want to be alone. I still haven't seen my mate and I still love him" Alice stuttered out.

"This is bullshit! No...I'm going upstairs to see Bella!" I said as I started to walk from the living room.

"You can't do that, son." Carlisle said putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off.

"And why not?" I sneered at him. His eyes got big at that. I never disrespected Carlisle in any way.

"Because the Jazz-man won't let anyone in there." Emmett said standing from the couch. "Can't you hear him up there? He won't let anyone even on the third floor steps without getting loud."

"He's right, Edward." Alice said. "I've seen it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "I need to get out of here for a while and think. I'm going to go up to Denali for a bit. I'll be home in a couple of days. This is just too much to take right now." I said walking to the bathroom to change.

"I've got a bag packed for you right here, Edward." Alice said.

I just glared at her. If she thinks this is all fine and dandy, then she has another thing coming. They all do if they think that I am just going to willingly surrender Bella up to the biggest monster out of the whole family.

I came out of the bathroom and tossed my torn, bloodied clothes into the trash and walked past them all and slammed the front door.

**(Jasper's POV)**

It should be any minute now. Her heart is beating out of her chest faster and faster. She arched her back as I let go of her and backed up off the bed and stood a little out of the way. The rest of the family is lined up along the back wall furthest away from the bed. She fell back down on the bed and her heart started to slow down. Then suddenly, it stops.

Everyone was holding their breaths waiting for her to open her eyes. I watched as Bella took in a deep breath then her eyes shot open. Everyone gasped. Under her thick dark lashes, her eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen. They were almost an Ice blue.

At the sound of our gasps she sprang off the bed into the corner of the bedroom in a crouch eyeing us. Now, she has always been a beautiful girl as a human, but this girl was breath-taking! I have never in my existence seen or even imagined a girl this beautiful. Her skin was pale and she seemed to almost glow. Her long brown hair seemed to have darkened quite a bit and was a couple shades shy of black, which came down to above her waist. Her features seemed to have sharpened and filled out in all the right places with a lovely hour-glass shape with legs for days. And she grew to about 5'7 which was perfect height for my 6'3. She was glorious! It seemed everyone was taken aback by the lust in the room mixed with jealousy and envy from Alice and Rose. And she was mine! I felt the pride well up inside of me as I took in their reactions and a smug smile lit up my face.

"Bella, Darlin?" I said taking a small step towards her with my hands in a submissive position while maintaining eye contact with her. She let out a low warning growl and her eyes darted to mine. "Do you know who I am?"

She studied me closely and then slowly stood from her crouch. Recognition and relief dominated her confusion. She took a small step forward, almost testing to see what my reaction would be. When she saw none, she darted towards me and flew into my arms as I wrapped my arms around her beautiful body.

"Jasper," Bella sighed, nuzzling her head under my chin. She had the most musical, bell-like voice that sang to me in their own special melody.

"Yes, darlin, it's me baby." I said chuckling in relief. I pulled her back and cupped her face in my hands and looked into her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

Embarrassment coated her emotions. Then the next thing I know, a beautiful light pink blush colored her cheeks a bit...

"Bella, you're blushing!" I said to her astonished.

"Well, of course I'm blushing. You know I've always done that as a human." She told me.

"Darlin," I sighed. "Vampires don't blush."

Her eyes got real wide at this. "Is that bad?" She asked as panic shot through her.

"No," I said as I rubbed my thumbs over her cheeks where the blush was formed. Her skin seemed several degrees warmer than ours. How am I just noticing this? "It's beautiful." I finished to which she smiled as he blush spread a little.

Behind us, Carlisle cleared his voice. Bella's head shot towards him and a growl came from her throat in panic. She remained quiet for several seconds studying each of their faces.

"Carlisle?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella." He replied. "How was your change?"

"Painful, for the most part." She said as she turned her head to me. "I knew you were with me the whole time and was keeping most of my pain at bay. Your stories and kind words kept my mind busy, so thank you for everything. I appreciate you reminding me to think of my human memories. I wouldn't want to forget any of you or my close friends or Renée or...Charlie! What does he think happened to me?"

Carlisle looked to me and I nodded. I turned to look Bella in the eyes and took her hands in mine. I took a deep breath and said "We had to fake your death. Alice called the night of your party and told Charlie that the family was taking you to Seattle for your birthday over the weekend. She called early this morning saying that you and Edward got into a fight so you were on your way home by yourself now rather than tonight. Early this afternoon they called in a car accident and your truck was staged with a corpse inside and lit it on fire. We just got the call a few hours before you woke this evening that you were presumed dead at the scene. We wanted to give your friends and family closure."

Sadness and understanding went through her while she nodded her head.

"You must be thirsty, Bella. Jasper, why don't you take her to hunt?" Carlisle suggested.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Alice bounced. "She has to see herself first!" She didn't even wait for an answer as she darted out of the room and came back with a full length mirror and held it up. Bella approached it slowly, and then stopped to take herself in.

"My eyes?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, Bella. I've never seen a vampire with blue eyes before. I know half-breeds get human eye colors but you weren't born a vampire with a human mother. You were changed. It seems that you are a very special vampire." Carlisle answered.

"Can't ever blend in and be normal." She muttered.

"Well, I think there kick ass, Bellsy!" Emmett boomed with a dimpled smile lighting up his face.

She turned and smiled at him. "Thanks Em."

"No problem, lil sis. You're definitely a full-blown hottie!" He said. Rosalie smacked him on the back of his head. "Owe woman! What do you want me to say? There's no denying it, so why try?" She just shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

"Ok, well before Emmett gets in anymore trouble, why don't you two go hunt. I know Jasper hasn't fed the entire time that Bella's change was taking place and Bella is a newborn, so you must be thirsty right?" Carlisle asked.

"Um, it feels like there's a little bit of a tickle at the back of my throat, but nothing like I've heard." Bella responded touching her hand to her throat. I was shocked. Through this whole ordeal now that I think about it I haven't felt blood lust coming from her. I've never seen a newborn in more control. Yes, Bella is definitely special.

"Really? That's intriguing." Carlisle said to himself.

"All the same, Bella, I think that just to be safe you should come hunting with me. I would really like the company and I have a few things I'd like to explain to you in private, if that's alright?" I asked her. I thought about it, and I figured the best thing to do would be to come out right and explain everything to her about us and our plans for her first year in Texas. Plus, I didn't want to go too far out without her and not have her understand the mating pull and why she is feeling the pain in her chest. It was agreed that I will be the one to tell her.

"I would love to go hunting with you, Jasper. Will you show me?" She asked in her musical voice, a small smile playing on her face.

"Of course. It's quite instinctual actually, but I will show you the basics." I told her holding out my hand for her to take. I pulled her over to the window and told her to watch. I stepped out the window and jumped down from the third story to the ground. I landed on the balls of my feet, then straightened up and turned to look up at her and took a step back.

"Come on, Darlin! Your turn!" I said smiling.

She looked down at me uncertainly. "I'm scared. What if I fall?"

"Then I'll catch you." I smirked.

"You'll catch me if I fall?" She asked.

"Always," I smiled. She had no idea how true that statement was.

She stepped out the window and jumped down mimicking my landing with a little 'ha!" as she landed.

"Very good, Bella! That was actually quite graceful, even for a vampire!" I told her sincerely.

She smiled at me. "I've never been called graceful before."  
"You're that and so much more." I said holding out my hand for her to take. She blushed and took it in hers as that familiar electric jolt went through our hands as it always does when we touch.

We took off running together into the woods. Her tinkling laugh as she ran made me smile to myself. I have to admit, I am nervous about the upcoming talk about us. I was afraid she would reject me and go back for Edward. Speaking of which, I am surprised she hasn't mentioned him yet. I'm sure she will as soon as we sit down and talk. I also need to tell her about my past, especially if we are going to Peter and Charlotte's. I know she sees my scars and they have a bunch as well but she hasn't showed any fear as normal newborns or any vampire for that matter have when they first see them. She couldn't have noticed them while she was still human. Her eyes were still too weak for that, but to a vampire it is like a neon sign that screams danger! She has a right to hear about all of me before she makes her decision to keep me as a mate. Regardless of how we are meant to be together and the physical aspects of it, I don't want it to be a forced thing I throw on her. I want it to be her choice. I don't know what I will do if she rejects me. Figures. The infamous Major of the Southern Wars is scared of his mate. Peter would never let me live this down.

My cell phone buzzed then that moment. I took it out and noticed it was a text message from peter.

_'Got that right, Major'_ it said. Fucker. I laughed to myself. Bella looked at me questioningly, but I just shook my head.

Once we got pretty far out to where we shouldn't run into the occasional hiker, I slowed us down to a stop. I walked behind Bella and put my hands on the sides of her shoulders. I bent my head down to her neck letting my breath hit her ear. Bella shivered and I felt her lust spike and I inwardly smirked.

"Listen carefully, Bella." I said as I continued to breathe on the side of her neck, moving my head back and forth from her shoulder and ghosting over her ear with my lips. "Close your eyes." She did as I asked and her breathing started to pick up as her lust level started to rise again. "Now, what do you hear?" I asked her as I placed a light kiss on her neck.

"I can hear the birds' miles away. I can hear the leaves and the branches bending in the wind. I hear the occasional twig snap in the distance. And I hear... heartbeats." She said.

"Good," I whispered in her ear. "Now, what do you smell? Tell me when you find the one that smells the most appealing to you."

She took a deep breath in and I felt her blood lust spike.

"Northwest; I hear several heart beats and two different scents." She replied.

"That, my dear, is a small herd of deer and there is a cougar stalking them. A tip for you, the carnivores taste much better than the herbivores." I told her as I lightly traced my fingers down the sides on her arms and lightly set my hands on her waste. "All you have to do now is let your instincts take control. Ready?" She nodded. "Good... now go." And at that she took off through the trees towards her prey.

I felt intrigued so I decided to put off my own hunt and watch her take down her first prey. I followed her scent through the trees but kept my distance. I as soon as I saw her, she was behind a tree stalking the cougar who was too focused on the deer to notice. I jumped in a tree to watch from up high so she wouldn't see me. She then crept out from behind the tree, and jumped and landed on the back of the cougar and snapped his neck. She bit into the animal's neck and clutched him to her tightly as she drank deeply. When she was finished I watched in surprise as she placed a kiss upon the cougars head. I couldn't stay away anymore. I'm sure my eyes were black as night after watching her hunt. She was magnificent. She hunted with such beautiful precision and grace.

I hoped out of my tree and made my approach to her. Her head snapped in my direction and she jumped up in her crouch. I stopped where I was and held my hands in front of me submissively.

"It's just me sweetheart." I told her. She stood from her crouch and I finished my approach to her. "That was amazing Bella." I said as I walked around her in a circle letting my fingers lightly roam down her arm, across her lower back, then back up her other arm as I finished my circle assessing her. I then let my fingers roam up her neck and cupped her face and brought my other hand to her neck. "It was so majestic, and graceful. Not a drop of blood or tear on that beautiful white outfit of yours."

She started blushing that beautiful pink again and smiled timidly. "Thank you," She said slightly embarrassed.

"Now darlin, let's finish our hunt. We will get you fed and then myself. I think it is important we stick together for now while we hunt in Forks. Once we're in Texas, we will be able to separate since the land we will be hunting on is private and we won't have to worry about running into any hikers or hunters."

"Texas? We're leaving Forks?" She asked surprised.

"Yes darlin. To Forks, you are dead, and it is more secluded in Texas where we will be. I will explain everything after we hunt. I actually have a few things I would like to discuss with you if you don't mind." I asked.

"Of course we can talk. Everything is okay isn't it?" She asked as her nervousness spiked.

"Calm down Bella. Everything is fine. I just want to talk to you about our future plans and so forth." I reassured her as she calmed down slightly.

"Ok." She said quietly. I then grabbed her hand took off towards a small group of Elk I smelled in the distance.

**A/N:**** Hey Everybody! Bella, here. I hope you guys like my story so far. This was my first FanFic story I had ever written, so let me know what you think!** **The next chapter is going to include Bella's POV which will be her reaction to finding out the plans for the future and learning that yes in fact she heard right. They are mates and she will learn all that entails. Peter and Charlotte will also be making their appearance in the next chapter! I hope I get plenty of reviews and suggestions for stories! I will definitely be going through them and working on as many stories as I can for you guys! Thanks for everything and your support!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'Letting Go and Giving In'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Fear Doesn't Rule You'  
'Instinctual Reactions;  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bella'Xo__  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B

Attempting to Covet

A/N: If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story!

**Chapter 4**  
**(Bella's POV)**

This has all been so amazing! Opening my eyes to this world was like waking up in another dimension! Everything was so vivid and clear. There were colors that I didn't even know existed! Everything was so confusing at first, and to be honest, it still is. But it feels like something is missing. Like I am forgetting about something or someone and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I couldn't help looking around me and thinking back over everything that happened since then as I stayed out of Jasper's way as he hunted.

When I first heard everyone's intake of breath, it scared me probably more than it should have. It just caught me off guard, so I backed myself into the corner. My instincts were screaming at me to face this and fight or run away as far and as fast as I could through that open window in the room. That was until Jasper caught my attention. Looking in his golden, honey eyes, my heart swelled and I felt this pull in my chest that almost dragged me straight into his arms. I didn't even realize I was moving until I was wrapped in his embrace. It felt safe, content, comforting, like I was where I was meant to be, and to be honest, this was the first time that I had ever felt this way before. I knew right then, what he said about us being mates, had to be true. And when we touched...this electric-type tingling feeling went right through my body and gave me the warmest feeling. His voice was like velvet and honey with a seductive edge to it.

Some of the stuff about me freaked me out though. Like the blue eyes? What's with that? I have to admit that though it nerves me being different and sticking out, they are quite pretty and I do like them. I haven't learned all that much about the new me, other than the normal vampire traits. The only things, aside from my different eyes, is my control - from what I understand - and the fact that I can still UNFORTUNATELY blush. I was kind of excited about getting rid of that signature trait.

Running was amazing! Seeing the world flash by you so fast and never breaking a sweat or getting tired was so exhilarating! I don't think I will miss my truck as much as I thought I would. Speaking of...since my change was so sudden, I won't have anything from my human life. I felt a sharp pain go through me at the thought. I already am going to miss Charlie and Renée so much, and to not have any reminders of them is almost too much to bear. I can barely even remember what they looked like through all of my murky human memories. It's like swimming under muddy water, trying to see their faces in my head.

"Darlin?" Jasper called as he approached me. When he saw he had my attention, he continued. "What has you feeling such pain and sadness?" He asked as he took my hand in both of his. He has been so amazing through this for me so far.

"I'm just thinking of my parents. My change was so sudden; I didn't even get to collect any mementos from my human life to take with me." I said sullenly while I stared at my hand in his.

He brought his fingers under my chin and turned it up to look at him. "Well, we can always fix that, you know? If you write a list of things you want that won't be all that noticeable if they go missing, I can always have Alice or somebody go and pick them up for you."

"Really Jasper?" I asked as my hope flared.

"Yes, sweetheart. That is one thing I always regret; not having certain mementos of my human life. Yes, I have my army uniform and some things that I bought from many museums from that time, along with a few letters that they wrote me, along with my hat and badge. But any pictures or books I loved that I had on my person when I was changed were destroyed." He said as he looked back down at our hands, almost as if he was trying to repress the sadness that those memories brought on.

"Why were they destroyed? Who destroyed them, Jasper?" I asked. I didn't like seeing him so sad or in pain. It's like I felt it as my own. I didn't know if it was my pain for him, or maybe he was projecting or something, but I didn't want to see him like that.

Jasper sighed as he started pulling me under a tree and sat down, still holding my hand.

"Bella," He sighed. "I think I should tell you my story. Really listen to what I have to say, because it will have an effect on how the rest of our talk takes us." At the nod of my head, he continued. "You remember the story about my human years correct?" I nodded again. I couldn't forget them. They got me through the burn. "Good. That means I can jump to the night of my change." He said as he leaned back against the tree.

"As you know, I was a Major in the Confederate Army. They year was 1863 and I was in Galveston, Texas evacuating the women and children. Everyone was gone and I was doing one last sweep of the town before I left and followed my men. After I decided that all were evacuated, I didn't get far up the road before I saw three women on the side of the road. I thought that they were stragglers or maybe returning to the town and weren't aware of the evacuation notice. So, I decided to be a good southern gentleman and offer them my aid. I hopped off my horse and as I approached them, I really saw them. They were the three most beautiful women I had ever seen at the time. Their names were Lucy, Nettie, and Maria. They then started speaking like I wasn't there, saying that I smelled lovely. They noticed that I was an officer and that there was something else about me, that they could feel it. My head was telling me to run that they were dangerous, but during that time, it was ludicrous to fear women. We were meant to protect them. The two of the women, Lucy and Nettie, then disappeared into thin air. I still stood stock still with a brave face, even though fear was coursing through my veins. Maria then looked at me and asked me my name. I told her. She started to approach me, saying that she hoped I would survive, and that I could be of great use to her. She leaned in like she was going to kiss me, but instead sunk her teeth into my neck.

After three days of the agonizing burn of the change, I awoke in an old run down barn with Maria, Lucy and Nettie standing over me. She then went on to explain what I was and why I was created." He said, then looked up from our hands where he drawing shapes into my palm.

"You see, Bella, in the south back then, and even today to a slightly lesser degree, they all fight over the major cities and towns. That includes some of Central America. They figured that if a certain amount of vampires owned a large city as their territory, that it would be harder for the humans to get suspicious of the humans that they were feeding from and they would get to hunt more often. The humans were nothing, but cattle to those armies in the south; a food source. So the warlords down there would create armies to protect them. Not just any armies, though; Newborns. They would have a few mature vampires held to a higher standard that were still useful to help maintain control over the newborns and to train them. But then, once their extra speed and strength begins to fade after their first year fades, they would kill them and create new ones." Jasper explained. I gasped at this information. How could they hold human life to such a low standard? They were once human too, before they were changed.

Jasper studied me for a moment before continuing. "Maria, Nettie and Lucy were creating a newborn army. It started out as just me and 9 other newborns. Maria trained us herself. She was the most experienced fighter of the three. I was quite defiant though, at first, very head strong and kept killing the other newborns regardless of Maria's orders. She found a way to break me, though. She my things that I had with me right before I was changed; Letters from my family, photos, a few books, clothing, along with my major's badge and my hat. Every time I would disobey her, she would burn something. Then, when I did something she felt was worth rewarding, which wasn't much, she would give me something to keep. By the time she got through everything, most of it was burned. By then, I would bend to her every whim. I worshipped the very ground she walked on and did everything she said without complaint. Though, I will say after that, if something displeased her, she got very creative and more ruthless with her punishments from dismemberment, to starving me, biting, and many others that I won't get into specifics with, but it was bad, even for me."

After a few months, I was the only one of the ten original newborns left. I was stronger, faster, and a much better fighter and was quickly improving. Then, once Maria discovered my gift, she promoted me to her second in command. She would have me make new newborns, train them, and then kill them when their time was up. We claimed many territories as ours together. She would reward me often." He paused as if contemplating how much he should tell me.

"What kind of rewards?" I asked, even though I thought I already knew.

He took a deep unnecessary breath. "Extra feeding time, or once, she came in with a child that smelled extremely sweet, sex with special...benefits." He relentlessly said.

Jealousy course through me at the aspect of him and Maria together. That just didn't sit well and I felt a pain my chest.

Jasper, of course, caught this and pulled one of the hands that was holding mine in and held my neck as he began tracing my jaw with his thumb.

"It wasn't like that, Bella." He started, "She never loved me. I was her puppet, and she pulled the strings. She was never my soul mate and by the time I realized this, I was so far gone that I couldn't get out of it alone. This brings me to the last part of my story."

I felt a little better at his words, and then nodded at him to continue.

"Many years later, Maria and I discovered that Lucy and Nettie were planning against us. So we killed them before they had the chance to kill us. It was just Maria and I then. Our territory was expanding fast. I earned many nicknames along the way, from the Major of the Southern Armies, to the God of War. Since we had more territory we needed more to protect it, so she sent me out to make a few more newborns. That is how I met Peter. He somehow broke through my cold and merciless exterior and became my first real friend. He would stand there and tell me jokes or just be a smart ass and even though for the longest time, I showed no change in my demeanor, he would continue to talk to me relentlessly. He became my Captain and was assigned a duty to watch the newborns and assist me with training them. He didn't like watching the newborns though. He used to call it 'babysitting duty' and would always grumble about it.

"One day, many years later, Maria ordered Peter and me to kill a dozen or so newborns that had outlived their use. As we lined them up, Peter was yelling at me, trying to convince me that some of them were still useful. One by one, I went down the line killing them, until I came across a newborn named Charlotte. As soon as Peter looked at her, I felt his love and determination, along with his fierce protectiveness. I knew then that she was his mate, so I told him to take her and leave. I got punished severely for them escaping."

"After Peter was gone, things got worse. My depression was at an all-time high and I couldn't stand how I was living. I would often succumb to my demon and let him take over. When I came to, I would wake up to utter chaos around me. Bodies of drained or torn shredded humans and dismembered vampires everywhere, with me in the middle covered in blood or venom. Maria would love when I got like this. She would often provoke my demon to come out at her will to benefit her.

"Finally, after four years, while I was doing a run of the perimeter, Peter came back for me. He spoke of the life him and Charlotte had in the north where vampires came out during the day and were able to co-exist with humans. Where vampires wouldn't fight one another and were living peacefully. I was sold on the idea after little convincing and immediately left with him.

"For years, I lived with him and Char. My depression wasn't as bad, but was still there. Peter noticed it was after every time I fed since I could feel the emotions of those I drank from. I left and lived as a nomad for three years, until one day I was in Philadelphia. It was raining pretty heavy outside and I didn't want to raise suspicions as to why I was out in the down pour. So I slipped into a small half empty diner and sat in a booth. I immediately smelled another vampire and tensed as I saw her approach me. Her emotions were very positive and radiated nothing but happiness and excitement. She slid into my booth and told me that I kept her waiting for a long time. I didn't really know what to make of that, so I just apologized and tipped my hat. She then went on to explain about her gift and how she saw us traveling together and finding this family that fed on animals instead of humans and that we would be living with them. I decided that I had nothing to lose and even though doubtful of what she spoke of at the time, was still curious, so I went with her. The rest you know." He told me.

I noticed that he kept his head down and wouldn't look at me. Almost as if he was afraid to look up at my reaction.

"Wow Jasper." I started, "I admire you so much for everything you've been through and still being able to rise above it."

He dropped my hands and his head snapped up to look down at me in disbelief. "What? How can you say that? How can you even still be here sitting with me and not running away or be absolutely disgusted with me and everything I've done? I'm a monster!" He asked me slightly appalled.

I couldn't believe him. I grabbed both of his hands back in mine and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Jasper, tell me. What do you feel from me?" I asked him.

He studied me for a moment and then responded. "Pride, understanding, awe, love, and acceptance... But how?" He asked astonished.

"Because, you were born into this life and taught a certain way. A horrible way and the way she treated you...but you had the courage to leave that all behind as soon as you learned of a new way and you never looked back. I'm so proud of you. You are so strong and fierce and amazing in every sense of the word. You've had your slips in the past, but never let it discourage you and you felt remorse for your mistakes. A monster couldn't do any of that. Nobody is perfect and has their own slip ups. You dealt with your blood lust and for a damn good reason at that. Not to mention, from what I understand, transitioning from human blood to animal is quite difficult and when you feel your own blood lust, but you also have to feel it of any vampires around you, as well and you are still able to resist. I don't care what they say back at the house. You're not the weakest link, Jasper...you're the strongest." I told him with conviction sending him every bit of what I was feeling.

He sat there looking at me for a moment as if he was shell-shocked. Then, out of nowhere, he pulled me towards him into a hug.

"Thank you, Bella. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me before and it amazes me that you have this outlook on my past and myself. I don't know how I will ever repay you for the gift you have just given me today, but I will spend every day for the rest of my existence to make sure you know how truly special and loved you are. Nobody, not even Alice, has had any type of reaction close to yours and just knowing you and your purity makes me feel something special, Darlin." He said looking into my eyes.

I could feel the venom welling up behind my eyes. How could no one see how special this man in front of me was? I could only hope to be as strong as he is one day. Next thing I knew, I blinked and the tears fell. I touched my wet cheek at looked down at my damp fingers with wide eyes.

"I thought vampires can't cry?" I asked him.

"They can't, sweetheart, but just like you always have been, you're something special." He told me whipping his thumb over my other cheek, drying my tears.

Attempting to lighten the mood a bit and change the subject from how different I am, I decided to get our conversation back on track.

"What did your story have to do with what you needed to speak to me with about, regarding the plans for the future?" I asked him.

"Well, to start, we are going to be leaving here around 1am to go to the air strip where we will be getting on a private charter to take to Texas. We can't have a newborn in Forks, and especially when that said newborn is supposed to be dead, now can we? The place we are going in Texas is a ranch that's owned by Peter and Charlotte. You will really like it there ,Bella. It's about 150 acres, give or take, with a great abundance of wild life for us. The property lines up to the ocean, but it's a private beach, so you will be able to swim during the day, as well." He told me in a wistful voice. I can tell he misses Texas and his friends.

"Is everyone leaving?" I asked him.

"No, it's just going to be you and me if that's okay? Edward, Alice, Carlisle and Esmé have to stay here for a few more months so things don't get suspicious. Rose and Em are going to stay here with them until Esmé purchases a house in Texas, as well, at which point Rose and Em are going to come down and get it set up for everyone. Then, once it's okay for the rest of them to come, they will be moving in."

"Of course it's okay, Jasper." I told him thinking on what he just said. Then it finally clicked on what was missing. Edward! "Wait Jasper! Where is Edward? I haven't seen him since I woke up! I am so stupid! I am the worst person ever to forget about the person who started this whole mess to begin with! It's just when I woke up, everything just distracted me and it completely slipped from my mind! I can't believe I did that!" I said looking around me frantically trying to spot him, figuring he wasn't too far off. He never gave me space as a human so I didn't see that changing as a vampire, especially when he didn't get a chance to finish what he started at the house and kill me either.

"Darlin, Bella, calm down." Jasper said rubbing the sides of my arms, bringing me to look into his eyes. "Edward left for Alaska for a few days. By the time he gets back, we will already be in Texas and the family was instructed not to let him know where we were for the time being."

"Why can't he know where we are going? Does he really hate me that much that he would kill me, even if he can't drain me?" I asked him solemnly.

"No sug, quite the opposite, in fact." He mumbled out. My head rose to meet his eyes and looked at him questioningly. Obviously, he sensed my confusion and continued, "That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about and I'm not sure how you are going to take it." I nodded my head for him to continue. "Did Edward ever tell you about mates?" he asked me.

"Yes, he told me that vampire mating is instinctual. It's like gravity pulls the two people together and it is impossible for them to not be together once they realize what they are. Once they find their mate, they stay together for eternity. Just like Carlisle and Esmé, Rosalie and Em, and -"

"You and me." He interrupted me. "Did you know that, Bella?"

"Up until Edward attacked me, I didn't. I thought that Edward and I and you and Alice were mates. That is what I was told, anyways." I answered him.

"Well, that is actually not true. Alice told Edward that you were his mate, because she knew from the start that her and I weren't true mates. She knew from the start that you were mine. She still hasn't seen her mate and is still in love with me. She didn't want to give me up to you. So, she fabricated this story and showed Edward the visions that followed, leaving him thinking that you and he were, in fact, mates. You see, darlin, a mate can't physically harm the other mate. Once they realized Edward attacked you, they understood that you weren't really mates, especially when his instincts took over when he smelled your blood. "

"When I saw him throw you into the glass, the Major in me came out and announced that you were ours. He has only come out one other time briefly since I was with Maria. That was when we were in Phoenix and I saw you on the floor of the ballet studio. Edward found out yesterday what he did to you and that you and he were not mates. He took it pretty badly, so he went to Denali for a few days to clear his head." Jasper went on to explain.

"Ok. I think I understand." I told him looking down at my lap. I felt really bad that Edward was forced to leave his family for any period of time because of me. Even though Alice was the one who planned this whole scheme, I still felt as though if I never came along, everyone would be happy and together.

"Why are you feeling so sad and guilty, sweetheart?" he asked tilting my chin up to look at him.

"It's just that I don't understand how Alice could do that to us. I didn't think that she was so selfish and cruel to do something like that and hurt everyone involved. She was supposed to be my best friend. My sister! If I never came to Forks, or at least was able to keep my curiosity at bay, Edward wouldn't be forced to leave the family right now, because Alice never would have done any of this. Everyone would stll be together and happy." I told him getting angry.

He growled and grabbed me by my shoulders and forced me to look at him. "Listen to me. None of this was your fault. Alice has always been quite manipulative and selfish to some degree. I don't understand either why she insisted to make me think that her and I were mates. I know that this might sound selfish of me, but I am glad you came along. I always knew that there was something missing. A hole in my heart that was the shape of you that only a true mate can fill. While I feel bad that people were hurt because of what she did, I don't regret you coming to here and becoming part of our family. You make me feel whole again, Bella. I need you. Not only that, but what Alice did was very dangerous."

"How so?" I wondered.

"Well, in order to answer your question I will have to tell you about mates. Being mated means that you share one soul. Each of the pair holds half of it. The tingling electric feeling when we touch means that our soul is connecting and we found our other half.

"There are two kinds of mates. There are true mates, and bonded mates. True mates are two vampires that were created separately and found each other. They still have the mating pull and have an unbreakable bond. Bonded mates is when a vampire finds his mate in a human and changes the human his or herself. Bonded mates have a significantly stronger bond and are very rare. The only other bonded pair I know of is Carlisle and Esmé.

"Now, regardless of how it comes across, the male is always the dominant in the relationship. Though, with Rose and Emmett, it seems like Rose is more dominant, I can assure you that when it comes to matters of her safety, fighting or in the bedroom, Emmett is dominant. In most cases, especially with older mated pairs, it is very obvious that the male is dominant. Each male has their own set of rules for the female to follow." Jasper explained.

"What kind of rules?" I asked him.

"You will learn the rules as we go along. Most rules come instinctual to a female so there is no need to get into detail. Respect is a major rule, along with sex. The sex rules usually vary depending who the male is, but is always a common rule. I can tell you right now that I am a possessive bastard and I refuse to share you." He told me making sure I understood.

"Good, because I don't want to be shared." I said. Thinking on my lack of sexual experience suddenly had me feeling very insignificant.

"What's wrong? Why are you feeling that way?" He asked me, almost in a panic.

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but in that department, I am very inexperienced." I told him, feeling my signature blush coating my cheeks.

"You mean you're a virgin?" He almost seemed stunned at this information.

"Yes, Jazz. I am. Edward never went further than chaste kisses here and there and he was my first boyfriend. So, you understand why I feel that way. You have all this experience and I am scared I won't be able to please you where sex is concerned." By the end of my explanation, it almost came out a in a whisper. I couldn't even look at him from this point on and he wasn't saying anything. I was starting to panic a bit, until he seemed to snap out of it.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. You took me by surprise and that's not an easy thing to do. There is no reason to feel embarrassed about this. On the contrary, darlin, it actually pleases me that you are untouched. As I said, I am quite possessive and it only fuels my ego that I will be your first. I am honored." He told me smiling. "You are my mate and you just being you guarantees that you will please me. In fact, having no experience gives me the chance to show you so many things. This is far from anything to be ashamed of."

I admit, after he told me this, I was feeling a lot better and more confident.

"Thank you." I said with a shy smile. "Now, will you finish telling me about mates?"

"Of course." He said as he grabbed me by my waist, spun me around and pulled me back to him, so I was sitting in between his legs with my back against his chest. He put his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in contentment. "Has anyone every explained what the mating pull is?"

"No, but if it has anything to do with the pull I feel in my chest the further away from me you are, then I can assure you that I feel it." I answered him rubbing the spot on my chest where my heart should beat where I had felt the pull the strongest.

"Yes, that is the mating pull you feel. If you ever don't know where I am and you need me or I need you, all you have to do is follow that pull. Also, with bonded mates, since our connection is stronger, you will be able to know what I am feeling. Say you were scared or upset and we weren't together. I would be able to feel your fear and pain and know that I needed to find you. You will be able to do the same with me. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I nodded.

"Good. Now, the reason that what Alice did was so dangerous is because most of the mechanics of mating are instinctual. Our animal comes out in any kind of threat and when the animal in me comes out, I have no control. He doesn't know who anyone is, except for probably his mate, and would kill anyone who got in his way. No one would understand why I behaved that way and you could get hurt and if I harmed anyone and if I didn't understand why, it would kill me. I couldn't live with myself harming someone I loved. A mate's bond is the strongest bond and cannot be forged. That is why I did research on mates, because when I noticed how different Alice and I were from other mated pairs, I started to doubt our bond. The Major knew all along that you were ours and was begging to come out and announce it to the world. He didn't like seeing you with another and I didn't understand my feelings. He is a lot more dominant than I am. So I just wanted to warn you about that. If he comes out, I highly suggest that unless he okay's it, not to stray from him and not to touch any other men."A mated couples bond is so strong that if one of the pair dies, the other usually dies immediately if not shortly after. It is almost impossible to live without each other. Especially after they consummate their bond. That means that they have mated and marked each other with their scent, and bite. You can tell who is mated by looking on the right side above the heart on the neck where the shoulder meets. There is a certain kind of venom that only gets produced when they are with their mate. It is called Il veleno di amore, the poison of love. It marks their mate with their scent." **(A/N: The ll veleno di amore is given credit to amaris12345 for her aqua di amore in her story 'The Warlord', but with some differences. It's a great story and you should really check it out! It's a Jasper/Bella story for all of you Jasper and Bella fans out there! She is an awesome author!)**

"Do females mark the males too?" I asked him.

"Yes, they do actually. One of the reasons that they exchange the Il veleno di amore is because if one of the mated pairs is ever injured, it helps to heal the other, and it also changes their scent to mingle with their mates scent so that they can tell who the mate belongs to. Until we are mated and marked, I will be instinctively more protective and possessive of you. The male's urge to claim is very strong, but since you are inexperienced, I will not force myself on you. I will let you take the reins just for this first time and let me know when you are ready. I would never want to do anything that you were uncomfortable with, so I will fight that urge for you. I just wanted to warn you that until we are mated and marked, you won't be out of my sight." He told me.

"That's fine, because I wouldn't want to be away from you." I smile at him and turned to look at him in the eye. He brought a hand to my neck and his thumb started to caress my jaw. Our eyes were locked in an intense gaze. I felt like he could see past my outer shell and into my very soul. Everything outside of us became nothing but a blur. He looked to my lips and back to my eyes, asking permission. He started tilting his head to the side and started to inch closer. My tongue came out to moisten my lips and I met him half way. His lips touched mine in a sweet chaste kiss.

It was amazing. I have never felt like this before. I felt like my body left the ground and I was floating. His tongue came out and swiped across my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I complied and felt his tongue slip into my mouth. He tasted amazing. Like apples and cinnamon. Our tongues battled for dominance and eventually I gave in and let him win. He brought his other hand to the side of my neck as I turned my body fully around to face him on my knees. The kiss started to get heated, full of passion and hunger. I moaned into his mouth as I felt one of his hands travel down my neck, across my shoulder, then down as his fingers traveled lightly on the side of my breast and to my thigh where he pulled my leg from under my knee and with a quick flex of his muscles, he moved me up on top of him straddling him in seconds. I could feel his erection through his jeans and let me tell you, he was a big boy.

He broke the kiss and started kissing along my jaw to my ear and down my neck. The feeling went straight to my core. I ground myself into his erection looking for friction as he traveled his lips back to my up as he moaned into my ear.

"Darlin," He said, his breath heavy with lust. "We need to stop this now or I won't be able to control myself."

"Maybe I don't want you to control yourself." I replied back to him, pulling him closer to me.

"We can't do this right now, sweetheart." He said putting his forehead against my shoulder. Disappointment and rejection flooded through me.

Jasper must have felt this, because he pulled back to look at me.

"I'm not rejecting ya sweetheart." He said tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "I just want to make the consummating of our mating special. Where we would have as long as we wanted with no interruptions and can make it special. Lets just get everything squared away here and once we are settled in Texas, your going to have a hard time keeping my hands off of you." He finished with a devilish smirk on his face.

I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright darlin, lets get going. The family is probably getting worried because we have been gone so long." He said standing up and pulling me up with him.

We were walking back to the house hand and hand, just enjoying the feeling of being together, when the wind blew the scent of another vampire straight towards us.

I was immediately on the defense and I noticed a strange, shimmering, light blue bubble suddenly engulfed Jasper and I.

"Bella? Are you doing this?" He asked looking at me.

"I-I guess...I mean...I smelled another vampire and I got scared and defensive...and I don't know..."

"Shhhh," Jasper said soothingly stroking my cheek. "I think it is your shield. Do you remember how Edward couldn't read your mind?" I nodded still too stunned to speak. "Well I think that not only do you have a mental shield, but a physical shield as well."

Just as Jasper was finishing he speech, Emmett came bounding through the trees. He immediately stopped dead in his tracks, looking at us still inside my shimmering blue shield.

"Whoa! Bellsie! Are you doin that?" Emmett asked as he came up and ran his hand across the outside of my shield.

"Yeah Em. It seems that not only is she a mental shield, but a physical shield as well." Jasper answered for me.

"That's an awesome power you got there, lil sis!" Emmett boomed. I blushed and said I quiet 'thank you.'

"Well, Carlisle sent me out to come and get you guys. It seems he has found some information on why Bella has blue eyes and some of her human qualities left. He wouldn't tell anyone what he found but he said it was pretty important that you guys come back straight away." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Alright then," Jasper said turning to me. "Do you think you can drop your shield so we can get goin, sweetheart?"

"I'm not sure." I told him. "I don't know how to take it down."

"Well, do you remember how you threw it up?" He asked.

"Yeah, I got scared when I smelled another vampire, and I wanted to protect us and next thing I know, we are encased inside my shield." I answered.

"Ok, so you just wanted it to happen and it happened?" Emmett added in.

I nodded my head yes.

"Alright, so why don't you concentrate on feeling safe. Picture your bubble snapping back inside your head and wanting to be free from the shield." Jasper instructed.

I closed my eyes and did what he said. I pictured myself safe in Jasper's arms and pulling my shield back into myself. I felt the shield flex out and retract back into myself. I opened my eyes and saw that the shimmering bubble had disappeared and Emmett was walking towards me and pulled me into one of his infamous bear hugs.

"You did it, lil sis!" Emmett bellowed, spinning me around. I giggled happily until I heard Jasper growl. Emmett immediately set me back on my feet and put his hands up in surrender.  
"Sorry dude." He apologized.

Jasper immediately put his arm around my waist and pulled me close. "No, I'm sorry, Em. I know you ment no disrespect. I just couldn't help it." Jasper countered.

"No, really. I should have been more considerate. I forgot what it is like being a newly mated pair that hasn't consummated their bond yet." Emmett replied.

"Thanks for understanding man." Jasper said pulling me along with him as we made our way back to the Cullen house. Emmett said we were to have a family meeting before we went to pack and I was to write my list of things that I wanted from my house.

When we walked in through the back door, I noticed everyone was already sitting in the livingroom waiting for us.

"Welcome back, Bella." Carlisle said standing up from next to Esmé as she leaned on the arm of his chair. "How was your first hunt?"  
"It was really great, thanks for asking. Jasper is a great teacher." I said rubbing Jaspers arm in appreciation. He smile at me in thanks and kissed my temple.

"I'm happy to hear that." Carlisle answered. "Why don't you two take a seat and we can get started."

Jasper pulled me across the livingroom to the love seat and sat down then put his arms around me and pulled me against his side. Emmett, Rose, and Alice were sitting on the couch all waiting anxiously, including Alice, who was rubbing her temples as if trying to get a vision. I looked over at her quizzically.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her concerned.

She looked at me still rubbing her temples. "I can't see. Anything that involved you, I can't see. It's giving me a headache trying to figure this out."

I looked at Carlisle confused, seeing if he knew the answer.

"As a matter of fact, that is one of the things that we will be discussing if you let me work up to it." He replied. "Bella, have you showed any signs of having powers?" He asked.

"Actually, in the woods, when Em was approaching, I smelled him before I saw him and I didn't know his scent as I wasn't paying attention when I first woke up and got scared. I wanted to protect Jasper and I and next thing I know we were both inside a shimmering blue bubble. Jasper said that it is a physical shield, just like my mental shield that makes it so Edward can't read my mind." I explained to him.

"Wow, that's great news. The reason I was asking is because I was doing research in my study trying to find out a reason why you would have blue eyes and I came across this." He said handing me a book with the page already opened up. It was written in italian so I couldn't understand it. On the page, there was a symbol of a crescent moon. I looked up to Carlisle clearly stating that I have no idea what any of this says.

"It says that many millenia ago, before the Volturi when the Romanians ruled, there was a seer named Clarious, who lived among them. One day, she was hit with a vision, which made the prophecy that you are now looking at. It goes on to explain that one day, there would be a human girl who would draw the supernatural to her. Even in her human form she will have a powerful mind and be able to keep those out who wish to penetrate it. She would be turned into a vampire in her 18th year, and she will be a true beauty. Anyone who lays eyes on her will be stunned by it. She will have ice blue eyes and the crescent moon on her lower back. She will also retain her humanity. The girl will have powers that can control the elements, a shield to protect herself and those she loves, and will be able to have any power she can think of and will it to happen. Her mate will be known as Ares, the God of War. Their bond will be the strongest ever known and together they will bring peace to our kind. Though, many will attempt to covet the girl for their own reasons, their love will not falter once found. Battles will be fought for her and there will be many obstacles along way. But together, they will bring a new era to our kind that will bring peace and fairness to the whole supernatural world."

I just stared at him. Minutes passed in silence and no one so much as blinked. Finally, Emmett broke the silence.

"So, you are saying that Bells, here, is the girl from the prophecy?" He asked.

"That is exactly what I am saying, son. From everything I can gather from this book, and any extra research I could find all leads me to the same conclusion, but there is one way to finalize it." He answered then turned his attention to me."Bella, would you mind turning around and lifting up the back of your shirt?"

I looked to Jasper and he nodded his head and stood up, pulling me with him. I turned around and Jasper lifted the bottom of my tank top. Everyone gasped.

"What? Is it there?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes darlin, it's there." Jasper said sounding flabbergasted. He pulled my shirt down and I turned around to face the room.

"But no other powers came to me except the shield." I countered.

"Well, have you tried anything else?" He asked me.

"Umm...well...no, not exactly." I answered sheepishly.

"Ok, then how about an experiment. Something simple first. How about trying to read minds?" Carlisle pondered to me.

"Alright, and how do I do that?" I asked.

"Darlin, do you remember how you just wanted to protect us in the woods and your shield came up?" Jasper asked. I nodded starting to understand what he was getting at. "Well, how about you will yourself to read my mind?"

"Ok, I will give it a shot." I said turning my whole body to face him on the couch. I started telling myself that I wanted to hear what Jasper was thinking.'

_Can you hear me, sug?'_

"Oh my gosh! Yes I can hear you!" I said jumping into his lap. "This is so cool! Now, I'm gonna try talking back to you in my head" '_**Jasper?'**_

_'Yes, Darlin, I hear you.' _He replied smiling.

_**'Wow, we could really have some fun with all of this!'**_ I thought back to him. He started laughing and kissed me on both of my cheeks while I giggled.

"What's so funny? Care to share with he rest of the class?" Emmett asked pouting and crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry, big brother. I was just testing to see if he could hear me, that's all." I replied giving him my innocent eyes.

"Uh huh, yeah sure you were." He mumbled.

"Ok, now back on track." Carlisle interrupted his ranting. "I think that we should keep all this information in to ourselves and not let it leave this room. If someone finds out about Bella, we could be dealing with some serious problems."

"I completely agree." Jasper added. "The only other people to know will be Charlotte and Peter, since we are going to there. And as much as I don't want Edward to know, I don't see us hiding this from him so Carlisle, would you please talk with him when he gets back and stress how important this secret is?"

"Of course." Carlisle replied. "Now as for your visions, Alice, I would say that would be Bella's shield. I am sure if she willed you to be able to see her, you would be able to."

Everyone turned their heads to look at me.

"I can try." I answered. I thought of how I wanted Alice to be able to see my future and suddenly Alice jumped out of her seat.

"I can see her again!" Alice said with a look of excitement and relief on her face. She ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "Thank you so much, Bella! You have no idea what it was doing to me. Your future involved our family's futures and I couldn't see anyone and it is really unnerving to not even be able to see myself! I need to be able to see if there is any danger. Thank you!"

"Of course, Alice." I answered.

"Hey, if we're done, I think it's time for Bella and I to go and pack, then we need to head to the airport. It's getting pretty late." Jasper said to Carlisle.

"Yes, we're through here. Go ahead and get ready." Carlisle answered standing up and bringing Esmé with him.

Jasper stood up as well and took my hand as we went upstairs to his bedroom. There was a suitcase on his bed with a sticky note attached to it. Jasper grabbed the note and read it out loud.

_**Jasper and Bella,**_

_**I took the liberty to pack Bella**_

_**a suitcase with clothes from my closet**_

_**since she doesn't have any here **_

_**at the house to pack. **_

_**- Rose**_

"Rose did this for me?" I asked him shocked. I thought Rose didn't like me.

"It appears so." He answered while feeling my disbelief. "She never hated you, Bella. She just though that you were too good for Edward and didn't want you to give up your human life for him. I'm sure that she will have her own talk with you in the future, but I just thought you should know that she never disliked you."

"Um, ok sure." I said while taking a seat at his desk and started on my list of things I wanted from my house while Jasper packed his bags.

**(Jasper's POV) **

About three hours later, after we said our good-byes to the family and drove to SeaTac, we were boarding our charter to Texas. It was a beautiful plane and the inside was magnificent. I was sitting in my seat next to my Bella with her head on my shoulder waiting for the pilots to finish their preflight check list.

"Hey Jazz?" Bella asked me in a small voice.

"Yes Angel?" I replied taking her hand in mine and bringing it to my lips to kiss.

"Do you think that Peter and Charlotte will like me?" She asked feeling insecure.

"Of course. They will love you, Darlin." I answered her. "Just be the wonderful person that you are and anyone would be crazy not to like you."

"How do you know?" She asked just as my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Peter. Cryptic fucker says he doesn't have a gift, yet he can do this shit.

"Hello Peter." I said answering the phone.

"Hey fucker." Peter replied.

"What's goin on?" I laughed.

"Ahh, not much. Sittin here with wifey, about to go on a hunt, waitin for your bitch ass and my new lil sis to get here when my knower told me I hadda call ya. Put my new lil sis on. I have to have a word with her." Peter responded.

"Why? What's goin on, Peter?" I said straightening up in my seat. Bella was sitting next to me looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Nothin is going on. I just need to reassure lil sis that we already love her and not to stress too much." He answered. I could tell from that remark that my Bella already had him wrapped around her little finger.

"Alright fucker, hold on." I said handing the phone to Bella. I could feel her starting to panic so I sent her a wave of calm and confidence and she immediately relaxed.

As they spoke I could feel Bella's humor, acceptance, comfort and love swirling around her and smiled, happy that my true family excepted Bella and vise versa. Peter and Char never liked Alice. Ok they despised each other if I am being honest. They both saw her as a selfish, manipulative bitch who got a kick of controlling others and was using me. How right they were. Alice never wanted me anywhere near them. She felt that she was above them in every aspect and hated that they drank from humans and thought that they were a bad influence on me. She had no confidence in me what so ever and when she did let me visit with them, she would be with me keeping an eye on my every move in their presence.

The pilots voice came over the loud speaker saying that we were cleared for take off and soon we were in the air. The flight was peaceful and Bella and I had a great time getting to know each other playing 20 questions and telling stories. Before we knew it, we were preparing to land in Texas.

Bella was laying across the seats with her head in my lap, reading one of the classics I let her bring along from my library when the pilot's voice told us to prepare for our landing. She sat up in her seat, closed her book setting it next to her and then slipping her seatbelt around her waist. I put my arm around her shoulders and tucked her into my side. I loved touching her and holding her close. It gave me such a sense of peace and comfort. It made me feel so whole and I have never experienced that before.

Before long, we made our way to the car that was waiting for us near where the plane stopped. The pilot's were instructed to stay in the cockpit until our car left, because Bella was still a newborn. Though her control was outstanding so far, we didn't want to chance it so we gave the pilot's a list of precautions, which they never questioned given the amount of money we paid for our flight.

I picked up both of our suitcases and followed Bella to the car and put the bags in the trunk. I went around to the passenger side first and opened the door for her and motioned for her to get in. She gave me a beautiful smile and kissed my cheek before getting inside. I shut her door, and walked at a human pace to the driver's side and got in myself and started the car, then made our way across the lot and out of the gates to the main road on our way to Peter and Charlotte's ranch.

On the way there, I told her about some of the fun that Peter, Char and I had over the years and had her laughing most of the way.

It was mid afternoon when we finally pulled up to the ranch and parked the car. It was a beautiful remodeled white plantation house from the 1800's, with a wrap around porch. There was a barn on the property a little ways out that has some horses in it. Peter always missed riding so he searched all around for years for a horse that was not afraid of us and finally he came across two black stallions, who have since had a cult.

I got out of the car and walked around to open Bella's door and offered her my hand which she gladly excepted. I could feel her anxiety and nervousness so I sent her a wave of calm to which she thanked me for.

We were broken out of our gaze when I heard the front door of the house slam and turned to see Peter and Charlotte approaching coming down the steps.

Charlotte ran up to me and engulfed me in a tight hug. "Jasper, it's been so long since we've seen you! I've missed you so much!" She said releasing me.

"Well it's about time, fucker!" Peter said coming over giving me a man hug and a slap on the back. "It took ya long enough to get here."

"Shut up asshole, we had to have an emergency family meeting before we were able to pack it up and get outta there. I'm surprised your knower didn't already warn you about everything already." I replied gesturing to Bella, putting an arm around her waist.

Bella then lifted her head to look at them both, giving them their first full view of her. Peter and Charlotte gasped looking her over. I felt her insecurities rise and decided to break the tension.

"Peter, Charlotte, this is Bella, my mate." I said. "Bella, this is my brother, Peter and his wife and mate, Charlotte."

"Call me Char, sug." Charlotte said and stepped forward giving Bella a hug. "We're so happy that you've come to stay with us."  
"It's very nice to meet you both." Bella said stepping back from Char, then looked to Peter who didn't hesitate to step forward and wrapped her up in his arms and lifted her off the ground.

"Thank you for getting him away from the freaky see-it-all, know-it-all, Alice!" He said releasing her, but keeping her hands firmly in his and looking her over. "I gotta give the Major his props. You're definitely a fuckin sight!" Peter said.

I growled at him and he let go of her hands and put them up in surrender.

"Sorry Major, I was just complimenting my new lil sis. I'm not tryin to take her from ya." He said. I could feel the familial love pouring off of the both of them in waves but regardless, pulled Bella into my side.

Bella giggled at this looking between the two of us. "Thank you Peter. And thank you both for letting us stay here."

"Don't mention it, sug." Charlotte said taking Bella's arm and wrapping it around her own. "That's just the kind of thing family does for each other. Let's get you guys settled."

I watched the girls retreat up the porch steps and into the house, leaving me with Peter. I was already getting anxious having Bella out of my sight, but trusted Char all the same.

"So Major," Peter said as we started taking a walk around the house. "My knower has been going off like crazy ever since I've laid eyes on your mate tellin me all sorts of stuff. Any reason that may be." He asked giving me a knowing smirk. Sometimes, I just wanted to slap it right off his face.

"I bet I can guess." I answered him with a sigh. "That was what the family meeting was about before we left."  
"You know you are part of that prophecy too, right?" I nodded. "And that we need to be careful about who we trust with this information. She's somethin valuable. It's good that she's mated with someone who actually can protect her and Char and I already love her so you can count us in as well."

"Thank you Peter, that means -" I stopped mid sentence. Something wasn't right. Then, suddenly I realized that I couldn't feel Bella's emotions anymore. I started to panic and felt the blinds go down, and the Major come out. Our mate was in trouble!

**A/N:  So, what did everyone think? What do you think will happen next? What is wrong with Bella? Review! If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them at the bottom on my next chapter!  
**

* * *

**Sorry this is such a long chapter, but there was a lot of things that needed to be explained and I wanted to get to a certain point in the story so I could move on. I hope everyone enjoyed it! The next Chapter is going to be about Bella learning more about her powers and there will be some trouble brewing. Also there will be the happenings on the Whitlock ranch! Reviews please**

**Bella'xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 5**  
**(Majors POV)**

My Captain and I started racing towards the front of the house. Fuck! She can't be dead! But why else can I not feel her? I wasn't that far away from the house. I can feel two sets of emotions, but neither are Isabella's. I roared as I swung open the front door, ripping it from its hinges and raced up the stairs to our bedroom.

Isabella was backed into a corner with her shield up and growling. Upon seeing this, I could feel my demon clawing at its cage and then breaking free. Only the Lord can help them now, because the God of War is coming out to play for the first time in almost a century.

**(Third Person's POV)**

The house started to shake as he let out an earth shattering roar. The two vampires surrounding the blue bubble head's snapped to look at him and their eyes grew wide. He could feel the fear coming off of them in waves, fueling him in the most sadistic ways. He smirked at this. The vampires behind him caught his reflection in the mirror next to the bubble and noticed that there was no more white left in his eyes. He looked like the demon that he was.

His head snapped to the brown haired male as he started to speak. He let out a warning growl cutting him off. The brown haired male tried to take a step away from the feral vampire, putting him closer to the bubble. Instinctively the animalistic vampire knew that he shouldn't be anywhere near that shimmering bubble and let out a roar before he launched himself at other male. The blonde female staggered back over towards the door where the blonde male was.

Jasper grabbed onto the strange vampire's forearm and used his weight against him, ripping his arm off at the elbow as he flew through the wall and into the next room.

Before he could charge after him, he was suddenly encased inside the blue bubble. He growled and roared and pounded against the wall of the bubble. He was trapped in there. He could hear yelling on the other side of the bubble, but couldn't understand what any of these potential threats were saying. He then smelled another vampire in there with him. They smelled of freesia's and lilac's with a hint of strawberry.

He quickly turned to see who dared to trap him in this cage-like entrapment. He would tear them to pieces for trying to contain him!

He saw that she was a female. _Beautiful._ For some reason, he couldn't harm her and he knew that she would never harm him as his mating instincts began to go crazy.

_His._ _His Mate._

He reached forward and grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms.

"_**MINE**_!" he snarled and immediately started checking her over for injuries and smelling her in order to make sure that she was not leaking venom anywhere and that there were no other male scents on her.

Once he was satisfied, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck, keeping her as close to him as possible and coating her skin in his scent.

They could hear the yelling on the other side of the blue wall getting louder. He pulled her behind him, keeping his hand around her waist and growled loudly at the three threatening vampires on the other side of the wall. They would not take his mate away from him. He would sooner rip them apart before they laid a hand on her!

_**"**__**MINE!"**_ He roared at them, loud enough to silence the three threats.

It got quiet after that. He noticed that they all got down on their knees with their heads down and their hands to their sides with their necks born in a submissive position. They didn't look as though they were going to attack. Even the brown haired male whose arm he ripped off earlier was in a submissive stance.

The blond male started speaking really quietly and soft.

"Bella, you have to get out of there until he comes back to himself. It's not safe. He doesn't even know who any of us are. This is not Jasper or even the Major. This is the Major's demon. He runs completely on instinct and perceives everyone as a possible threat. It's like trying to tame a rabid animal. Just leave your shield up and step out. You can keep him in there until he calms down so he doesn't hurt anybody."

Jasper's demon still couldn't understand much of what he was he saying.

Next, his mate spoke, "Peter, I am fine. He won't hurt me. Just please. Please, be quiet so I can try to bring him back. I promise I will be ok. I refuse to keep him locked in here alone like some sort of caged animal. I won't leave him!" she said.

_Leave? What was this talk about leaving? Her leaving him? No, they would not take her from him! _

He pulled her to his side and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her. He turned his head to the side and gave them an ear piercing roar.

_**"**__**MINE!"**_ He threatened them with a snarl. She was not leaving, nor were they going to take her from him!

"Yes, I'm yours." She said bringing a hand to his cheek. It felt so good. He nuzzled his face further into her hand. "See, Peter? He won't hurt me. He knows me and I'm not going anywhere." She put her head on his chest.

"Fine, but the second things get dangerous; you get the hell out of there! Understood?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella responded.

He had no idea what exactly transpired between his mate and this vampire, but he knew that she was not leaving him.

The room was deadly quiet as all talk ceased. The three vampires stayed stock still in their submissive stances, holding their breaths in expectation and fear.

Jasper stayed kept his arms around his mate a while longer, watching them. Why were they not attacking? It was so confusing, but he was starting to feel safe inside this bubble with his mate.

"Jasper?" She picked up her head to look up at him.

Keeping the threats in his peripheral vision, he looked back at her face.

_**His. His Mate.**_

"_Mine_." He told her as he pulled her tighter against him started to purr into his mate's ear.

"Yes, _**yours**_." She repeated again pulling back from him and looking into his eyes.

_**Beautiful. His beautiful.**_

He nuzzled his head in her neck, taking deep breaths of her scent.

_**Calm. Comfort. His.**_

She took his hand and led him into the furthest corner of the room that was still inside the bubble and pulled him down to sit next to her. He looked at the other vampires skeptically and saw that they still hadn't moved.

Accepting this, he complied with his mate's demands and sat down, then pulled her onto his lap, where he went back to nuzzling her neck and keeping her wrapped tight in his arms.

_**Safe**__. __**His.**_

Taking deep breaths of her calming sent, he felt her arms wrap around him and felt her running her fingers through his hair in a relaxing gesture. He started to purr again in her ear and he felt her relax into his embrace. He heard her start purring, as well, and found himself in a euphoric state of comfort, care, and safety.

She continued purring and rubbing his scalp softly, while he pulled back a bit to look into her eyes. Recognition started flowing through him at the sight of those Ice Blue Depths...

**(The Major's POV)**

"Isabella?" I asked her.

She nodded in conformation and I pulled her close to me and inhaled her wonderful scent.

"Welcome back, Major." I heard my Captain say from across the room. I jumped up immediately and pulled Isabella behind me and assessed the situation in front of me.

I seemed to be encased in Isabella's shield with her, while my Captain, the Lieutenant and another shaggy brown haired vampire all stood on the other side of the room in submissive positions.

Deciding that there was no threat, I rose from my crouch and turned to look at Isabella.

I brought my hand to her neck and cupped her jaw.

"Isabella, drop your shield, my mate. There is no threat." I commanded. She looked away from me to the others then turned back to look at me and nodded. I still couldn't feel any emotions coming from her and that just wouldn't do. I needed to feel her and I would not accept anything less. We would discuss this later.

The blue shimmering shield dropped and I took my stance slightly in front of my mate, with my hands clasped behind my back and my stance straight. I stood tall, accerting my dominance over my coven for this new male to see.

"Captain!" I growled.

Keeping his submissive position, he answered, "Major?"

"Report!" I demanded. He nodded his head, but faltered. "Now!"

"Yes sir." The Captain obeyed as he and the others rose from the floor. "As I was not here when this started, I suggest Charlotte to begin with her part first?" He questioned. At my nod, he passed the reins to the Lieutenant.

"Of course, sir." Charlotte began. "I was giving Bella a quick tour of the bedroom and Garrett, here came to introduce himself. I don't understand what happened myself Major. She took a defensive position in the corner and her shield came up. What you saw when you got here was us trying to explain that Garrett here is not going to cause her any harm and trying to get her to drop her shield."

I couldn't believe this shit. I couldn't contain the growl that came from my throat keeping a rigid posture.

"This is unacceptable." I snarled at them. "You know very well how skittish newborns can be, and if why the hell is this the first I am hearing about this Garrett staying here? Captain?"

"Well, sir, Garrett, here is a nomad and is an old friend that I met a couple decades ago. After we spoke a few days ago, we ran into him during our hunt. My knower was tellin' me that he could be of some assistance Major." my Captain explained. "I didn't have time to inform you about Garrett before this took place." I sensed no deceit coming from him or the others.

"Very well, Captain. Now, Lieutenant, have you somehow forgotten everything I have taught you regarding a newborn vampire?" I asked.

"No, sir." She answered in a small voice.

"Well then, do explain to me why the fuck you saw fit to handle the given situation as you did? You know better than to surprise a newborn with an unknown vampire, a male at that, without her mate present and then after she's clearly showing signs of distress, continue to approach her with said vampire." I exclaimed in a harsh tone, balling my fists behind my back. I could feel shock and surprise omitting from the other male vampire, along with an undercurrent of lust directed at Isabella. I snapped my head in his direction to find him looking past me at her.

"You!" I shouted to Garrett. His eyes were brought back towards me with guilt and surprise written all over his face. "Keep your lustful emotions and gazes away from my mate, or you will lose your other arm as well, along with your eyeballs and dick. First and final warning!" I growled at him. He nodded his head and brought his eyes to the floor. "Do you understand? You were given a mouth so use it! Speak!" I ordered.

"Yes, I understand." Garrett said keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Now, back to you Lieutenant. Answer the question." I demanded.

"My apologies, sir. With the extensive amount of control she exploits, and the fact that her eyes are different, it's easy to forget that she is a newborn. I guess I just wasn't thinking. It won't happen again." She said radiating sincerity and honesty.

"Very well," I said resigned. "See that it doesn't. My mate is my top priority and will not tolerate anything happening to her."

"I understand, Major." Charlotte responded.

"Alright. Now, why don't you all leave me with Isabella. I am going to need to take her for a hunt." I told them.

Garrett bent down to pick up his arm, and then quickly followed the Captain and the Lieutenant out of the bedroom.

With them gone, I turned to my Isabella and my gaze softened a bit. I stepped towards her and scanned her frame. I noticed that her eyes were now a dark blue, almost black. I assumed that it was from holding her shield up so long.

She stayed silent and I brought my thumbs up a brushed them under her eyes where they were turning purple.

"You need to hunt, my mate. Stay close to me until directed otherwise." I commanded and watched her to see if she understood. At the nod of her head, I grabbed her hand and started for the bedroom door, down the steps, and out the front door.

**(Bella's POV)**

I followed the Major as he held my hand and drug me out the front door and down the porch steps. We then started at a slow jog, before he let my hand go and we started to sprint.

We ran for about ten minutes and then he came to abrupt stop, to which I followed suit. He slowly turned around and continued to stare at me. After a few minutes I couldn't take the suspense anymore so I decided I would tune into his thoughts and emotions.

I immediately felt his stress, longing and panic.

'_Why can't I feel her emotions, yet? I do not like this. I don't feel complete or right without being able to feel her. Why won't she open back up to me?'_

I felt so horrible for putting my mate through this with me. Honestly, I forgot that I cut everyone's power's off from me. I immediately opened up the dam to my emotions, making them available to him. I heard him gasp and then he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me as relief flooded through him.

"_I'm sorry, Major_." I projected my thoughts to him, tucking my head into the nook of his neck.

"I know you are, Isabella. I can feel your remorse and guilt. Why would you cut yourself off from me?" He asked rocking me in his arms.

"Well, when that other vampire popped up, I got scared and I didn't know if he had any power so I put up my physical shield and thickened my mental shield just in case he had any powers I wasn't aware of. I wanted every power to be cut off and not work on me. I didn't know that it would scare you so bad." I answered him as I put my head down in shame.

The Major tilted my chin so I was looking him in his pitch black eyes. "I understand why you felt the need to do that and while it was very strategic on your behalf, you have to remember that I am very in tuned to you from our bond and it will only strengthen after I claim you. I can't even answer what was going through my mind when I saw your shield up and you were surrounded. I can't remember anything after my demon came out. While I believe that you acted accordingly, I have to insist that you do not cut yourself off from me again. I need to feel you my mate. I have to know that you are safe and happy. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Good. You are never to cut me out like that again. Do you hear me, my mate?" He demanded in a tone that said that this was not negotiable. That was fine with me. I wanted him to feel me and I didn't want to put him through that stress and panic again.

"I understand, Major." I answered him back and letting him feel my acceptance and understanding.

He nodded his head and held out his hand for me which I accepted.

"Let us go and hunt now. I can see that you are weak from holding your shield up so long. I apologize for not taking you to hunt as soon as we left the airport. Though, I am impressed that you have been able to go this long, Isabella." He said radiating pride and admiration.

After 3 antelope and a coyote, I ended up sitting on a boulder next to a beautiful waterfall waiting for Jasper to finish his hunt. I had a daisy in my hand and was twirling it in my fingers when I first smelled them. Another vampire was close. There were two of them.

I stood up from the boulder and set the daisy down as two male vampires came through the trees. I recognized one of them as Laurent. He helped us when James was tracking me. He used to be a part of his coven and after meeting us decided to go to Alaska to live with the Denali's to try our lifestyle. From his red eyes, it would seem as though it didn't last.

The other male was about 6 feet tall and was nicely cut but not overly muscular. He had a short crop of brown hair on his head, with deep crimson eyes that looked like they could pierce through your soul. He was dressed in a light pair of jeans, with a white t-shirt that was fitted to his body. His emotions were throwing off large amounts of lust my way along with a hefty dose of possessiveness.

Laurent seemed genuinely surprised. I decided to tune into his thoughts to find out his intentions since laying eyes on me.

'_Well, this was unexpected. Victoria is not going to be pleased with the news of her change. She is quite striking, though, I don't understand the eyes. It's a shame I am going to have to kill her. I guess I can bring her back in pieces to Victoria, so she can still have her victory.'_

This news immediately caught my attention. They were working for Victoria and were sent to track me and bring me to her.

"Bella," Laurent greeted me. "My you make a breath-taking immortal."

"Hello, Laurent. I thought you were up in Alaska living with the Denali's?" I questioned him thinking maybe I could stall a little bit until Jasper or Peter and Charlotte or even Garrett found me. I don't want to expose my shield right away unless I have to. I am hoping I can play this up a little longer.

"Yes, that is correct young one. I have even acquired a mate in Irina, but I am on what you could call a 'holiday' from their diet. You see, I am doing Victoria a favor. It is lucky we came across you as we did. It will make this easier considering you are alone, though the fact that you are now an immortal has complicated things a bit." He explained with a cocky smirk on his face. "Oh! Where are my manners? Bella, I would like to introduce you to Riley. Perhaps you know each other. He was picked up and changed in Seattle, but lived in Forks as you did."

I looked at Riley and tuned into his thoughts. I was curious to see where he stood on all of this.

_This is the girl the Victoria wants to destroy? I can't let that happen. Perhaps if I destroy the mind-reader instead, she will let me keep her as my own. I would be the envy of every male with her on my arm!_

He gave me a sickly sweet smile and winked at me.

I attempted to rack my human memories and couldn't seem to find any recollection of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't. Good to meet you, Riley." I said again trying to drag this out until I could figure out an escape route. "What favor? What does Victoria want with me?" I was trying to sound brave, as if I wasn't fazed by this news. I wasn't sure if I was succeeding or not, but on the inside my instincts were warring with each other.

"That is a good question! But the answer is obvious." He began, "Victoria believes that it is only fair to destroy you seeing as your mate destroyed hers; an eye for an eye. I was to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's, and if given the opportunity, take you to her and well...I'm seeing my opportunity."

"But Edward isn't my mate!" I argued.

"It does not matter right now. I still have to take you. Victoria is still holding you responsible, but you can try to convince her otherwise. Now, enough small talk. I'm hungry and you are delaying my meal. You can either come willingly or we can dismember you and take you in pieces!" Laurent said while Riley just stood by and radiated lust and determination. waiting for his role in this to begin it seems.

Just as Laurent and Riley was getting ready to lunge, I threw up my physical shield. They both crashed into it and fell to the ground. They quickly jumped up and approached my shield.

"Come out of there you stupid bitch!" Riley shouted for the first time, starting to bang hard on the outside of my shield.

"Calm yourself Riley." Laurent began, putting a hand on his shoulder. "She has to bring it down at some point either willingly or unwillingly. It will drain her holding it up being a newborn without practice. It will fall, and we have an eternity to wait."

"Well it looks like your eternity will be ending!" The Major growled from behind them in his crouch. His eyes were black as night and he seemed to radiate pure dominance. It was extremely sexy, even though now was not the time to have my head in the gutter.

"Oh, if it isn't Jasper, Alice's mate." Laurent said seemingly dismissing the Major's threat.

"You have it wrong son. I'm the Major and Alice is no mate of mine. However, it seems as though you are threatening my mate there behind ya." He said nodding in my direction.

Recognition seemed to flare in Laurent's eyes and he put his hands up in surrender. "My apologies, Major. I was not aware."

"It seems as thought you've heard of me." He pressed coming closer. Laurent nodded. "Then it seems you know what the repercussions will be for threatening my mate."

"V-Victoria sent me. Please! I want no trouble!" Laurent stuttered out.

"Are you kidding me? You're selling out just because this fool shows up threatening a fight?" Riley asked appalled pointing to the Major. "We can take em!"

"You don't know who you speak of, young one. He is the Angel of Death! The God of War! The Major of the Southern Armies! The Satan of the South!" Laurent defended himself. "I am no fool! I know when to back down. Forgive him Major, he is young and does not know better nor of your reputation."

"Ppft! Don't apologize to him! I hate to break it to ya, but I'm not going back empty handed. If I can convince Victoria, I'm going to ask for her and just go after the mind-reader instead." Riley countered crossing his arms defiantly.

"Your gonna have to kill me before you take my mate ANYWHERE!" The Major roared. Laurent flinched and took a few steps to the side and further away from me as to not get the Major's wrath as well.

"Stay where you are!" The Major growled to Laurent. "And you. You think you can win against me, boy? Come and get me!" As he finished his statement to Riley, he tore the remains of his tattered shirt from his body and Riley's eyes got wide when he saw the thousands of scars that littered his body, but he shook it off quickly and ran straight at the Major.

The Major did a flip and sailed over top of Riley and landed behind him. He brought his right arm around his neck and his left on the right side of his head and twisted. The sound of Riley's screams and tearing metal filled the air and then suddenly cut off when Riley's body fell to the ground.

Laurent's stood there with wide eyes at what he just witnessed.

Keeping Riley's head in his hands, the Major walked over and stood in between Laurent and myself.

"Drop your shield, Isabella." The Major ordered with his back to me. I contracted my shield back inside myself. Keeping Laurent in his peripheral vision, he put Riley's head on the bolder that my daisy is on and turned to me and started checking me over for injuries.

"Major, I'm fine. No one touched me. I promise." I insisted as he was checking and sniffing my neck.

He seemed to ignore me and continue with what he was doing.

Once he was finished, keeping one arm around my waist behind him, he grabbed Riley's head and tossed it to Laurent who just looked back at him in confusion.

"No one tries to take my mate from me. Since you didn't attack and I need a messenger, here ya go. Take his head back to Victoria with the warning that if she tries to come at my mate again in any fuckin' way, that she will be living out her eternity as my doorstop." He threatened with a growl, pointing at Riley.

Laurent's eyes got wide, and he started to stutter. "Y-Yes-s, sir. Th-Thank you f-for sparing m-me."

"Don't let me regret it. Now, get the fuck off my property!" As soon as the Major was finished his statement, Laurent was gone

Without a word, he walked over to Riley's body and lit it on fire. My Major just stood there watching the purple smoke rise and the flames engulfed the body as I climbed back up on my boulder and watched him.

I thought back over the incident that had just happened and found myself thankful that I had a mate that is so willing to protect me and that he would risk his life and kill for me. I smiled to myself at that thought, but it scared me at the same time.

Sensing my emotions, the Major turned back to me and came to stand in front of me where I was on the boulder in between my legs. I looked in his eyes as he was looking at me and noticed that they were back to being a beautiful golden honey color. My Jasper was back.

"Welcome back, baby." I smiled at him and tucked a strand of hair that was in his eyes behind his ear.

"Thanks." He said rubbing up and down my thighs. "Also, I wanted to thank you for bringing me back when my demon was out earlier. It's not an easy thing to do." He finished solemnly.

"Of course." I began, "I will always be here to bring you back."

He smiled at that. "Did you hunt enough?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered him, still seeming to be throwing off my conflicting emotions.

"What's wrong, Darlin'? Your throwing of some intense emotions there." He asked concerned.

"It's nothing, it's stupid." I said looking down into my lap, as I picked up a daisy.

"Nothing you say or feel is stupid." He answered taking the daisy from my hands. I looked up at him and smiled at him. His kind words had warmed my heart. He returned my smile and tucked the daisy behind my ear and cupped my cheek. "Really, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking how lucky I was to have you as a mate. That you would risk your life and even kill for me. The fact that you would do that makes my heart swell. It also scares me that you would have to do that to begin with and I feel somewhat guilty." I answered him. I could feel the venom gathering in my eyes and a tear fell down my cheek.

Jasper brought his thumb up and wiped the tears away and looked at me with an intense gaze.

"Baby, none of this was your fault. You didn't ask to be hunted by James and we weren't just gonna let you die. I told you once and I will tell you again and every day for the rest of eternity if you need me to, but you are worth it and so much more. I won't ever let anything happen to you." He finished and pressed his forehead against mine. He pushed all of his devotion, admiration, longing and love into me with such an intensity that it made me gasp.

"Yes, Darlin'. I love you." He began, "Before you came into my life, I felt like I was just going through the motions in life with Alice and my family. I would struggle everyday with my blood lust, plus theirs, and I couldn't find my reason for _being_ anymore. When I first saw you across the lunch room, I felt immediately taken back by you and the emotions you were emitting. They were so pure and heartfelt. You were so different from any other woman that I've even met and your beauty even as a human, astounded me. Ever since then, it felt like my inner vampire was trying to tell me something, but I was so scared to let him out around you and have you get hurt. It freaked me out, because he hasn't tried to come out since I left the south. I was always jealous of Edward for having you, and had always the pull I felt toward you. It was so strong that I would find myself trying to slip as close to you as I could, without Edward and Alice pushing me away. It would hurt to be away from you and I could never figure out why. At your birthday party when Edward pushed you back and hurt you, I couldn't hold it in any more. The Major came out and everything finally made sense to me after that night. I, myself, felt blessed for having the woman of my dreams turn out to be my mate and I would do anything to keep a smile on that beautiful face of yours."

The butterflies in my stomach were working overtime and if my heart could beat, it would be pounding out of my chest.

_He loves me..._

"I love you too, Jasper." I told him as I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. "I think I always have, but I know that no matter what I always will."

And with that he pressed his lips to mine in the most passionate, loving kiss of my life and un-life. The electric spark flew through out my whole body as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me against him.

I wove my hands around his neck and into his hair. Our feelings were swirling around us.

He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted it immediately and moaned into his mouth. I ground my pelvis into his prominent erection and he let out a growl as he started to kiss along my jaw and made his way to my neck, sucking and nibbling. He was driving me crazy and the lust was starting to increase in waves.

"Jasper, I want you. Please, make love to me." I moaned breathlessly into his ear.

He continued to kiss his way back up to my ear and bit down gently.

"Are you sure?" He whispered, and continued his assault on my neck as his hands grabbed my ass tight and he ground himself into me again and moaned.

"Oh God, yes. I'm sure. Claim me and make me yours."

**A/N: Cliff hanger, I know! LOL, it's another one. Get ready for the first lemon in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed everything so far! Leave reviews! Also if anyone wants to hear a certain story, I would be happy to write it for you! Just send me a message or write it in the reviews. Thanks for reading everyone! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)  
**'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!  
** 'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)  
** 'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!** _- Bella'Xo _**Xo BellaItalia oX**

**Bella'Xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N: WARNING: UPCOMING LEMON! If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story!**

_**Previously:**_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_"I love you too, Jasper." I told him as I stroked his cheek with the back of my hand. "I think I always have, but I know I always will."_

_And with that he pressed his lips to mine in the most passionate, loving kiss of my life and un-life. The electric spark flew throughout my whole body as he wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me against him. I wove my hands around his neck and into his hair. Our feelings were swirling around us._

_He brushed his tongue against my bottom lip begging for entrance. I granted it immediately and moaned into his mouth. I ground my pelvis into his prominent erection and he let out a growl as he started to kiss along my jaw and made his way to my neck, sucking and nibbling. He was driving me crazy and the lust was starting to increase in waves. _

_"Jasper, I want you. Please, make love to me." I moaned breathlessly into his ear. _

_He continued to kiss his way back up to my ear and bit down gently._

_"Are you sure?" He whispered, and continued his assault on my neck as his hands grabbed my ass tight and he ground himself into me again and moaned. _

_"Oh, God, yes, I'm sure. Claim me and make me yours."_

**Chapter 6****  
****(Jasper's POV)**

To hear her say that she was ready to for me to claim her was such a relief. It was becoming harder and harder to refrain from just taking her when my instincts were all but shouting at me to do it. Especially with other male vampires in the area and after this little fiasco with Laurent and Riley, I was willing to bet that they weren't the last the Victoria was going to send out for my Bella either.

I crashed my lips back to hers as I slid my hands under her ass and picked her up off the boulder. I walked a few paces away, then got down on my knees and laid her down on the grass in front of the waterfall among the flowers. She looked so beautiful smiling up at me, with her icy blue eyes gleaming at me.

I started kissing her neck up to her ear, running my right hand down her body while keeping my weight on my left elbow.

"I just want to thank you for this gift you're giving me. I promise everything will exceed your expectations." I whispered then bit down lightly on her earlobe and flicked my tongue against it. She shivered from desire as her lust spiked up a notch.

I brought my lips back to hers and immediately deepened the kiss as our tongues both fought for dominance. It wasn't long before I won and my reward was to explore her mouth. She tasted so amazing. Just like strawberries and cream. She ground her core against my straining erection and we moaned into each other's mouths. The friction she was creating was impossible to describe. I've never been more turned on in my life. From the emotions that were bouncing between the two of us, I could feel her pleasure as she could feel mine on top of our own. It was absolutely amazing.

I slipped my hand under the bottom of her shirt and dragged the tips of my fingers lightly across her skin on my way up to her breasts. She shivered and groaned at the sensation until I finally made it to the underside of her bra. I slipped my hand underneath the material and cupped her breast. She was so soft and warm. This was a plus to her having some human qualities regardless of how warm mates feel to each other.

I palmed her breast and tweaked her nipples with my fingers. She was making the most delicious little noises. I started kissing along her jaw to her neck, then to her collarbone. I then brought both hands to the top of her shirt and ripped it right down the middle. I took the clasp on the front of her bra and with the flick of my wrist, the clasp was undone. I pulled her to sit up a bit so I could take the offensive material off her body and threw if behind me.

I immediately took one of her nipples in my mouth and lightly traced my fingers down her body and stopped right at the top of her jean shorts. She was moaning and panting from being teased and it was such a turn on! I continued to trace my fingers lightly across the top of her shorts, but never going to the place where she most wanted me to be while I continued to suck on her delicious pink nipples.

"Jazz... please." She panted, twisting her fingers in my hair.

I drug my tongue up her body to her neck, then stopped and lightly bit her earlobe with my teeth.

"Please what?" I asked her. "Tell me what you want."

"I need more." She moaned rubbing her thighs together looking for any kind of friction she could get. I wasn't having that so I pushed my knee in between her thighs, effectively separating them from rubbing together. I could feel her frustration increase and her impatience spike.

I smiled against her neck as I continued to nip and suck lightly. I decided to ease her suffering a bit and palmed her sex through her jean shorts. She moaned loudly and arched into my hand looking for more. I kissed her hard to muffle her moans and brought my hand to the button of her shorts and flicked the button undone. I then proceeded to pull them down and she brought her hips off the ground to help me out, as I took her boy shorts off with them.

I took a minute to study her bare body under me. My God, she was glorious.

"So beautiful," I whispered to no one in particular. She bit her lip in the sexiest way at motioned for me with her finger. I complied and brought my lips to hers in a chaste kiss. She then pulled back and broke the kiss, then licked up my neck to my ear.

"I believe you are wearing too many articles of clothing there, Major." She said seductively. I shivered in want as her breath hit my ear. This little vixen was driving me crazy!

She started playing with the hem of my shirt, then tried to pull it up when I grabbed her hands effectively stopping her.

"What - ?" She started but I cut her off when I leaned back on my haunches looking down ashamed. I took a deep unneeded breath, in through my nose, out through my mouth. I couldn't look her face when I explained and let her see evidence of the monster I truly was. I could see in my peripheral vision that she was leaning up on her elbows, then she put one of her small hands in mine.

"Jasper? Baby? What's wrong?" She asked rubbing small circles on my hand.

I took a deep unneeded breath to ready myself.

"Bella, as you know I was in a lot of battles and wars. Not only that, but when I destroyed the newborns who were past their year mark, they always fought back against me and tried to kill me before I could dispose of them first." I started, then pulled up my long sleeve shirt to my elbow and showed her some of the many crescent shaped scars that littered my body. "And they aren't just on my arms. They are all over my chest, my back, my legs...it's not a pretty sight. Even Alice used to make me keep my shirt on during sex and always with the lights off. She never took a shower with me and always avoided having to be in the room when I got changed." I took another deep breath and continued. "The times she did see me without a shirt on, for whatever reason... I could feel the fear, disgust, pity and disappointment rolling off her. It used to kill me to think that my wife and mate thought that of me, even if she wasn't really my mate, she told me she was and at the time I had no reason to not believe her. I can't bear to feel those things from you, Bella. I don't want to chance it. That would kill me inside..."

I kept my eyes down and let it sink in for her. I was so ashamed of all the things I've done and though to the human eye it's almost impossible to notice, to vampires, the bites are like a warning beacon meaning we are dangerous and not to be messed with.

Suddenly, Bella sat up on her knees and brought her hand to my chin and tilted it up so I was looking at her in the eye. She had a serious expression, but her eyes were pouring out her emotions without me needing to use my gift. She kept eye contact with me and her hands went back to the hem of my shirt, tugged upward. This time I let her take it off my body and she threw it to the side. I kept my eyes down again, not wanting to see or feel the disgust or fear coming off her, so I kept my power closed off for now.

Bella crawled on top of me and straddled my lap. She started kissing my neck over some of my thickest scars as her hands roamed down my chest. I gasped out loud as she continued to kiss down my collarbone to my chest. She kissed across to the other side of my chest and back up to my neck, then lastly she placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

I decided to take a chance and test her emotions. If I wasn't already sitting down, I would have been brought to my knees with the strength of her emotions. There was pride, adoration, lust, admiration, honesty, devotion, and a love so strong, I didn't think it was possible to feel.

"H-how? Why?" I asked her as I looked into her eyes and cupped her face with both hands. I could feel the venom sting my eyes as my body produced tears that would never fall.

"When I look at you, and see your scars...I see your strength and courage. It makes me so proud that you are mine and I feel so honored to be yours. You are so amazingly beautiful in my eyes and your scars only enhance your beauty. They are almost like badges of honor and courage showing what you survived and how strong and amazing you are. It makes me so angry that Alice or anyone for that matter could behave like that towards you. I love you with all my heart and when we are together like this, I want to feel you. All of you, baby. You should never have to hide your body from me or anyone." She finished as she tenderly stroked my cheek with the back of her hand.

I crashed my lips to hers and sent out everything I was feeling back to her; Joy, happiness, amazement, relief, excitement, adoration, lust and love. She gasped and I took that opportunity to plunge my tongue into her mouth. We battled for dominance and finally she let me win. I felt her fiddling with my belt buckle and unhooked it as well as the button to my jeans. I helped her finish taking them off and then we crashed back down into the grass and flowers wrapped in each other's arms.

Immediately, things started getting heated. I kneaded her breasts with my hands and kissed my way down to her shoulders. I felt her slide her hands down my chest as she hesitantly grabbed my dick in one hand and my balls in the other. I growled and bucked my hips into her as she stroked and fondled me. If she didn't cool it, I was gonna cum too early. I rolled us, so I was now on top of her and started to kiss and nip my way down her body to her belly button and stopped at her hip bones.

"Please...Jasper! Please?" She panted.

I smirked against her hips as I lightly traced my hands on the inside of her thighs, but avoiding the area where she both wanted us to be.

"I need more, Jasper, please? Touch me!" She groaned while she withered below me, looking for some kind of friction. Her arousal was hitting me full force making my mouth water. I couldn't deny her or myself any longer. I had to taste her.

I opened her legs and put them over my shoulders. I used my fingers to spread her lips and used my thumb to massage her clit. She started moaning, panting and withering like crazy and I didn't even taste her yet! I flexed my muscles to keep her in place and licked her from her entrance to her clit. She screamed my name out loud as I flicked her clit with my tongue and then sucked on it roughly. She tasted amazing! Like the sweetest fruits and honeysuckles. She was better than any blood and I couldn't wait to consume more of her ambrosia. It made me moan against her clit and I felt her twitch from the vibrations. I loved how she responded to me. It was driving me mad!

While I continued to suck on her clit, I started to write my name with my tongue and brand her. Then I plunged a finger inside her and pumped it in and out. I added a second as I continued with my last name. Bella continued to make the most delicious noises as her hands were grasped tightly in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I could feel her walls flutter around my fingers, so I twisted my fingers to hit her g-spot and bit down on her clit. She screamed out my name as her muscles started producing tremors all over her body. I devoured everything she gave me as I brought her back down from her euphoric high.

Once she was settled down, I climbed back up her body and kissed her lips, allowing her to taste herself.

"Mmm... thank you." She whispered against my mouth. Damn, that was hot.

"Are you ready for this, Darlin?" I asked her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear while looking into her beautiful, soulful eyes.

"More than anything," She said softly, sighing. "I want you to claim me and mark me as yours for all of eternity."

I kissed her again as I reached down and lined myself up with her entrance. I watched her face as I entered her slowly. We both moaned at the sensation as I continued up and then stopped when I reached her barrier. I questioned her with my eyes to see if she was ready. She nodded her head once and with one quick thrust, I broke through. I crashed my lips to hers again to muffle her scream. I could smell the venom tears fall down her cheeks as I caught them with my thumbs and dried her eyes.

I continued to remain still until she was ready and was adjusted to my size. All the while kissing all over her face and neck. Finally, she bucked her hips, signaling that she wants to continue. I start out slow, kissing her neck and lips as I slide in and out of her warmth. I could hear her making sexy little noises in my ear as she nipped and licked my earlobe.

"I love you, Bella." I pant in her ear as I start to pick up my pace.

"Ugh! I love you so much, Jasper!" She moaned.

I wrap my arm around her upper back and pull her to me so she's sitting up and straddling me face to face. This new angle felt amazing as I grip her tighter in my arms.

We were panting, moaning and calling out our love to each other as we continue on.

I can feel her walls starting to flutter around me again, signaling that she is as close as I am.

"Cum with me, Bella," I pant in her ear.

I reach down and rub her clit with my thumb as I feel her walls clamp down on my dick as she cums with me.

I bite down on her neck and pump my il veleno d'amore into her neck. I feel her walls clamp down as she cums again as I continue to pump my essence into her venom.

At her second orgasm, I felt her bite into my neck as well and I could feel her pump in her own poison into my body. This brings me to another release as well. It was amazing! I never came this hard or this close together so fast! Not only that, but the orgasm continued out as long as we were pumping our mating poisons into each other. It was a complete body high that had my eyes rolling back into my head.

Soon, after I started to smell my scent mixed with hers, I closed the bite with my tongue, and laid a kiss over the bite while she closed mine. We pulled back and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. I leaned into her and gave her a chaste kiss, then laid us back down so we were facing each other while we cuddled together side by side.

"That was amazing." She told me running her fingers through my curls.

"You're not kidding!" I chuckled. "I've never felt anything like it before. _You_ are amazing, Darlin."

"You're not so bad yourself there, Major." She giggles as I groaned. _That nickname_! Every time it comes from her lips, it turns me on!

We lied there and just talked for hours, holding each other and laughing all the while we remained inside our little bubble, bouncing our love and emotions back and forth to each other.

Eventually, I pulled her to her feet and made her close her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" She laughed. God, I loved that sound. I would do anything it takes to keep that beautiful smile on her face.

"It's a surprise, don't worry about it. I know you hate surprises, but it's only a few feet from here, so you don't need to worry about anyone going overboard. This was not planned, just a spontaneous idea." I told her and she nodded her head in acceptance.

Keeping her hands in mine, I led her over to the side of the waterfall where the rocks were stacked and picked her up, cradling her to my chest. I hop across the rocks and make it behind the waterfall and then put her down on her feet. I arranged her so she was facing her surprise and then wrap my arms around her waist with her back against my chest.

"Ok, open your beautiful blue eyes." I instructed her.

She opened one eye first and I heard her gasp in amazement as she opened the other. Her eyes then grew wide as saucers. Under this waterfall there is a small cave that has a hot spring inside. It's not very large, but it's a little bigger than your average size hot tub.

"Oh, Jasper! This…*kiss*... is...*kiss*... amazing! How did you find it?" She asks turning to me with a wide smile on her breath-taking face.

I laughed at her antics and go on to explain that Peter and I found this when he first bought the property. We went to explore the area and stumbled across this.

"Can we get in?" She asked with excitement.

"Of course! That's why I brought us back here!" I tell her as I led her to the edge of the spring.

I got in first, and helped her step in. The water is quite deep in the center, but I can still stand on my flat feet with the water to my chin. It's still too deep for Bella to touch so she wraps are legs around my waist and holds on to me while I guide us to a rock to sit on the other side in the shallower waters.

She stayed on my lap, and continued to straddle me as we talked about everything together. Eventually, things got heated up between us again and we make it on to round two.

About an hour and a half later, I was guiding my Bella back to our clothing and helping her dress. When we got to her shirt, she picked it up and I felt her panic as she noticed it was not salvageable. I picked up my shirt and stood behind her as I help her get into my shirt.

"Thanks," She said as she smiled up at me. I just kissed her cheek in return and finished buckling my belt over my jeans. Lastly, I put on my boots and we were all set.

"Do you need to hunt once more?" I asked her.

"Um... I could go for a little something." She answered and blushed.

I walked back up to her and wrapped her in my arms.

"Bella, sweetheart, there is no reason to be embarrassed. You are a newborn and you are expected to feed quite a bit more than the rest of us for a while." I explained and then planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. She nodded her head and even though I could feel a bit of reluctance, she accepted that fact.

I sat in a tree near by and watched as Bella stalked a black bear near the river that was fishing for his dinner. She snuck up slowly and quietly. When she was in striking distance, she lunged herself at the bear and quickly snapped his neck and latched on. I found that I enjoyed watching her hunt quite a bit. She was so graceful and lethal. Also, it seemed that unlike Emmett, she didn't play with her food.

Once her bear was drained, I helped her bury him. I noticed that she was deep in thought and was feeling quite curious and reluctant.

"You know you can ask me anything, darlin." I told her as we patted the earth down around the tree where the bear was buried.

She bit her lip hesitantly so I sent her some confidence to help with voicing her question. She smiled her thanks and began. "I was just wondering what it's like to drink from a human. Is there a difference?"

This question surprised and shocked me quite a bit. She obviously felt that so she immediately dived into an explanation. "It's just that... that..." She started to stumble as her eyes rolled back into her head and she started to fall to the ground. I quickly grabbed her and cradled her to my chest just before she hit.

I started to panic. I knew she was not dead, because I could still feel her emotions. They were very lethargic, and I could feel that she was in a great deal of pain. She was also very scared and confused.

I could feel my demon clawing at the cage, deep inside myself. We needed to protect our mate at all cost. It's times like this when our mate is in danger that our demons come out to protect our mate when they are hurt against all and anyone while they heal. I didn't have it in me to fight him with all my worry and concern for Bella. So, against my better judgment I let him out. It was impossible for us to hurt our mate, so I knew she would be ok. Sometimes a vampire running on instincts knows how to better take care of their mate than the rational side of themselves.

**(Third Person's POV)**

Jasper took off with his mate in his arms, following the trail that they came from, back to the large house that had both of their scents on the property. Peter and Charlotte were standing out from when they arrived. Peter was pacing back and forth in a frenzy, feeling panicked and stressed. This made Jasper a bit uneasy with his mate unaware like this, especially if he blond male attacks. Regardless though, he would protect her at any cost.

The male's head whipped in our direction. They both started towards us, but I took a step back and gave them a loud warning growl. They both came to a stop and looked us over. I slowly put our mate on the grass and stood over her in a crouch ready to tear apart either of them if they try anything on us.

As the male studied Jasper's eyes and his behavior, his recognition flaring as he said something to the female.

"Char, baby, don't move a muscle. It's not Jasper or the Major." He said as he brought his eyes to the ground. "If he feels like we're too much of a threat to his unconscious mate, he'll attack and kill us. You know what to do. Follow my lead."

"But Bella -"

"- will be fine." He interrupted. "I 'know' he'll take good care of her and when Garrett gets back with the human blood, we'll figure a way out to get it to em'. He'll take care of her first and foremost right now and won't hunt or eat for himself until Bella is better."

The feral vampire wished he could understand everything that they were saying instead of the odd one or two words here and there. It pissed him off and made his temper rise.

They all continued to stand there and Jasper didn't like not knowing if they weren't going to suddenly attack or not. He couldn't take that kind of risk with his mate here. He gave them a louder warning growl, placing Bella gently on the ground and crouched lower over top of his mate. They moved very slowly to their knees with their hands at their side. Then they exposed their necks to him in the ultimate submissive posture.

He waited it out a bit to make sure that this wasn't some sort of trick. He kept a constant growl rumbling through his chest, warning them.

They began sending out submissive emotions to him; defeat, calm contentment...etc. He continued his low warning growl and carefully picked up his mate. He cradled her back in his chest and took the long way around the two vampires, still in their submissive stances, all the while continuing to warn them with a constant threatening growl.

Once they were a safe distance from them, he followed their scents into a room. There was a smaller room connected with lots of soft fabrics hanging up around the perimeter. They would be the perfect secluded den for his mate to heal in.

He took her in there with him and closed them inside. He laid her on the ground for a moment and started ripping the fabrics down and creating comfortable surroundings.

Once He was satisfied, he picked up his mate and put her on the makeshift bed, and then surrounded her with more of the fabrics. After he was finished, he straddled her hips and leaned over her and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her calming scent.

_SLAM!_

He whipped his head around towards the door and sent out a loud booming roar. He continued to listen for a moment to make sure that there were no other noises before returning to tend to his mate. Once he was satisfied, he started to search her over for injuries, all the while licking every inch of her skin so that even the smallest of injuries had the chance to heal quickly.

"Damn it, Garrett!" Jasper heard a male growl. "Don't slam the door. Do you want to die right now, because I sure as hell don't!? He will only allow us to stay in here if he doesn't feel that we are a threat to his mate."

He growled again at the male, instinctively threatening him before going back to work on his mate once the silence resumed.

"I don't understand?" Garrett whispered. "What's going on?"

"Since Bella's hurt, his demon came out to protect and take care of her. He's just like he was earlier, except deadlier. As you've probably noticed, any loud noise or voices he hears, he's been warning us off with growls. Now, what we're gonna do is put the blood in two different thermoses. Then, I am gonna go the fuck up there and quietly open the bedroom door and roll em' across the floor and make sure they hit the closet door to get his attention, though he'll probably hear me comin'. We're gonna smear some blood on the outside of the thermos, so he can smell it, as well, and know what it is." The first male explained.

"He has her in the closet?" Charlotte asked quietly.

"Yup," Peter answered, popping the 'P' "He barricaded em' in the walk in closet in their bedroom and made a borough of sorts to heal his mate in. She's the only one who can bring em' back from this chaotic state without losing a limb or worse."

"I don't understand?" The other male asked too loud for my liking. "Why hasn't he come down here and tore us limb from limb?"

Jasper didn't like all the noises coming from them and continued his growl and headed to the door. He wasn't going to risk those possible threats being this close to his hurt mate. He had just moved off his mate when he heard her whimper. He couldn't leave her, though! She seems to need him there!

He gave out a frustrated roar and then continued to growl. Once he was sure that there were no more loud noises down there, he quieted and continued to tend to his mate.

He knows that they heard him because there was a long pause.

"Listen Garrett, if you're gonna be in the house with us, you need to be as quiet as you can be or shut the fuck up! Though, I prefer the latter. Otherwise, he'll fuckin' come down here and tear us all apart and turn us into crispy critters. I 'know' that the only thing stopping him right now is Bella distracting him every time he makes for the door and he ends up goin' back to her. But she's weak and needs care, so she can't keep this up! She's aware, but not nearly strong enough and is in a fuck ton of pain!"

"Why would he kill us? He knows we wouldn't hurt Bella. I mean last time -" Garrett started, only to be cut off by Peter.

"The last time he didn't was because of Bella. She had him locked inside her shield protecting' us from em. He's not rational in this persona. Even the Major is able to speak and be reasoned with, but his demon isn't. It's his animal and he doesn't recognize anyone or anything except his mate. Don't under estimate him. Maria used to purposely provoke him into this state an' run like hell. He'd destroy whole towns and any vampires including newborns in his path. She loved when he went on his rampages. Even when he's not like this he is the baddest mother fucker you'll ever meet. They don't call em' the God of War for nothin'! He's the most feared of our kind and the most fuckin' respected. If you value your life, you'll follow everything I tell ya to do an' keep your mouth shut and be quiet!" He softly growled out still too loud for me.

Jasper started growling loudly at the all loud sounds coming from inside the house. After enough thought, he decided that it would be best to illuminate the threat, just to be safe. It would be quick, so he would be able to get back to his mate in no time. She seemed unaware at the moment anyway. She wouldn't even miss him.

He started to rise from the back of their homemade den. He almost made it to the door this time when he heard a whimper come from his mate. He rushed back to her side immediately and leaned back over her again, and buried his head in her neck. He started purring as he put his arms around her limp frame, rocking back and forth, attempting to sooth her.

She was worried and scared, and he didn't want her to be afraid. He would protect her and help her heal herself.

He heard something beeping downstairs and growled another warning. He really wanted to go down there. He didn't like how his focus was not solely on his mate. He knew that the first thing she needed to do was feed, but how? With those threats around, he could not leave her alone to hunt.

Next, he heard footsteps coming up the steps and getting closer to the room their den was in. He started to growl louder, trying to warn whoever it was off, but to no avail. _That was it! He's gonna get em'!_ He started to leave the den, only to have his mate whimper louder and reach out to him. Her eyes were open and were as black as coal.

Damn it! He couldn't leave her. Her emotions were a mess, showing panic, desertion, fear, helplessness... he had to stay with her. He could hear the bedroom door creak open, but there were no footsteps following. Hopefully, whoever it was wouldn't be stupid enough to enter their den.

He flitted back over and crouched over his mate as low to her as he could possibly get. He was growling menacingly at the door, while letting his mate play with the fingers of one of his hands and holding it to her cheek while she whimpered softly.

Next, they heard something that rolled its way across from where the entrance to the door was, and then it hit the door to their den, making Bella jump a bit in surprise and then whimper again.

They heard the door close immediately after that, and then heard someone walking back down the steps.

Suddenly, they smelled something sweet in the air. _Blood._ He could tell that his mate smelled it too because her eyes had darkened and she was whimpering louder and reaching for the door as if trying to show him what she wanted. He made his way over to the closet door and opened it a crack, then peaked out, scanning the area for any threats. He needed to make sure that this was not a trap.

Upon seeing that the coast was clear, he looked down to see two large containers. They seem to be carrying the blood inside of it. Still watching the room around him, he bent down and picked them up, then shut the door, making sure it was secure before turning back to his mate.

He picked her up and sat her up in his lap. He then took one of the containers and popped the top so she could drink. He held it to her mouth and she wrapped her tiny hands around his larger ones, helping him feed her. He started to purr softly to help relax her a bit, since her emotions are still on edge and it seemed to work a great deal.

He was very happy that he was able to take care of his mate the way that he was. Her eyes seemed to have their full color back in them and he could feel her getting stronger.

Finally, she was done the first container. She was able to sit up on her own now and seemed to be healed. Bella then wrapped her arms around his neck and started purring, giving him little pecks all over his neck. She was sending boat loads of gratitude, adoration and even more love.

She pulled back for a moment and picked up the other thermos of blood and opened the top. She took the first mouth full, then she insisted that he feed as well.

He lost control the second that he tasted it. _Human blood._ 'Mmm... It's been so long!' Jasper thought to himself as clarity began to seep through the darkness. He took his time enjoying each mouthful of the delectable ambrosia.

After the second thermos was finished, he knew that he had to do one more thing to heal his mate. This part was instinctual to all vampires when it comes to healing their other half. It heals any inner or outer wounds faster than fusing or blood.

After a vampire found his or her mate and they were fully mated, their body starts to produce the il veleno d'amore in their venom. It is used to heal their mates if they are hurt in anyway. But the catch is that it only works for their mates to drink their partner's.

He bit into his wrist and put it to Bella's lips. She latched on immediately and began to drink. After several pulls, he brought his wrist back to his own lips and closed the wound. He then nuzzled his face into his mate's neck and started purring to comfort her and to take in her delicious scent.

"Thank you," Bella whispered to him, sending him all sorts of warm and fuzzy emotions. She then straddled his lap as he pulled back his head to look at her in her eyes. She tucked some hair behind his ear and leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance. She complied and allowed him to deepen the kiss.

He suddenly felt his demon fully retreating back into his cage as Jasper came back to the forefront.

**A/N: Anyone have any ideas on why Bella got sick? What will happen next now that Jasper is back to himself again? I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a great review for me! **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_**- Bella'Xo**  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 7**  
**(Bella's POV)**

I noticed immediately when my Jasper came back. I watched as his black eyes turned back to a bright crimson and he didn't feel so uptight and animatistic. I didn't mind that though. I loved all of Jasper, including the Major and his demon.

I watched as Jasper grasped what happened. From what I have heard, when the demon of a vampire comes out, they lose all of their humanity and can't control what they do. The demon doesn't recognize anyone except their mate and would kill their brother, father or mother if they crossed them. From what Peter explained downstairs to Garrett a little while ago, the Major's demon is the worst he has seen.

"Welcome back." I said smiling, still straddling his lap.

"Thank you, darlin." He said as he continued to kiss and suck on my neck.

I moaned in pleasure and ground my hips against him. He let out a low growl and pulled me tighter to him. My head fell back, giving Jasper easier access to my neck and throat. He then nipped, kissed and sucked on my mating mark and I felt a strong surge of lust fly through my body, effectively going straight to my core. Ugh! That felt so amazing!

Suddenly, I heard Peter banging on the closet door.

"Come on, fucker! You can make the nasty with yer mate later! We have things to discuss that can't wait." Peter yelled.

I groaned and laid my forehead on Jasper's shoulder.

"This is so not fair." I whined.

"I know, sug." Jasper said chuckling. "But it's okay. We can finish what we started later."

I pulled my head back to look at his face. He wore a smirk and gave me a wink. I giggled and then stood up, helping Jasper up off the closet floor.

We made our way downstairs to the living room where the other three were anxiously waiting. Jasper sat down on the loveseat and then pulled me down on his lap, wrapping his arms around my torso. I put my hands over his and laced my fingers with his and gave him a gentle squeeze which he returned.

"Okay, sweet thing," Peter began. "I discovered a few things about what happened to ya today. First off, you can't drink animal blood anymore."

My eyes widened in shock and I began to panic. I didn't want to kill an innocent human. I felt myself start panicking as thoughts of corpses with their lifeless eyes staring back at me. I felt Jasper send some calm my way and I soaked it up like a sponge. I sent him a wave of gratitude in return and he kissed the back of my neck.

"I don't understand, Peter. Why can't I just drink animal blood? I drank it this whole time so far and nothing happened up until this last time." I drilled him.

"Because, since you fully mated with Jasper, your powers have enhanced and grown. Not only that, but new ones have appeared through your mating bond for the both of you. Since this has happened, the animal blood is not enough to sustain you. It will not kill you, but it ends up making you weaker instead of stronger." Peter explained and paused. "I suggest that we keep that bit of information between the five of us."

We all nodded our heads in agreement and sat for a moment in silence.

"So, now I have to kill humans? There's no other way?" I asked solemnly. I felt Jasper give me a reassuring squeeze as we waited for Peter to answer.

"I'm afraid not, sug. But with the powers you possess, you better than anyone of us here will be able ta sort out the monsters from the innocent an' in turn end up protecting humanity from other scum a the earth. Think of all the young girls you could save from rapists! Think of all the children you can save from pedophiles! Think of all the families who will remain whole thanks to you for ending a serial murderer! This doesn't have to be a bad thing, Lil Bit." He said.

"He's right, darlin'." Jasper said turning me around to face him. "To be honest, I was seriously contemplating going back to human blood, but didn't know what you would think of me it I did. So we can do this together if that helps any?"

My eyes widened in shock.

"But, what about their emotions? Won't that bother you? I don't want to see you hurt!" I exclaimed in a panic.

He put each of his palms on my cheeks and I felt him sending waves of calm and love to me. Once he felt that I was stable enough to continue, he answered me.

"If that is what you are worried about sweetheart, you could shield their emotions from me so I won't be affected by them. But in all honesty, when I used to feed from humans, I didn't sort out my prey. The emotions from all the innocent people I killed are what got to me. Not only that, but my conscience played a big part. I always knew that I was killing somebody's mother, sister, father or brother. Somebody's loved one; somebody that would be terribly missed. When I found out that Peter and Char sorted out the innocent and the criminals, I was already dedicated to the animal diet and stayed on it for Alice at the time. So, you see, darlin? Everything will be fine." He explained rubbing soothing circles on my back.

After Peter's explanation and Jasper's speech, I do have to admit that I did feel a lot better about the whole human diet.

"Actually Major, I think this would be a good time to go into better detail about the new gifts you have been given through your mating bond." Peter interjected, shifting Charlotte off his lap and onto the seat next to him. Jasper nodded his head for Peter to continue. "Being mated to someone as gifted and special as our little one here, is somethin' the prophecy does not describe lightly. This information was never written for the sake of the both of ya, but with me bein' able to 'know' what I 'know,' I will be able to fill ya all in. To start, I think you should know now that if by chance one of ya is destroyed, it will affect the one left a lot worse than any normal vampire who has lost their mate. A normal vampire who has lost his mate will be able to survive. As we have seen with Victoria, you know that they will grieve and seek revenge on whom they feel was responsible for their mate's death as any of us would. After they extract their revenge, the pain from the mating bond being broken will start to subside. They will start to move on and possibly be happy and love again in the future. They will never have another mate again, but it is possible for them to have a companion, though the love will never be as deep as it was for their mate.

"Now, in your case, I'm sorry to say that the loss and pain the remaining mate will feel would be so strong that their inner demon will come to the surface until they extract revenge for their mate upon any and all who were involved and any who stands in their way. Then once their demon is once again caged, they will immediately seek their own death to follow their mate to the afterlife. The pain from the broken bond will never subside, they will never find another to love, and they will find that even friends or family will not be enough to sooth the pain. They will keep chasing death until it finally consumes em." Peter finished sadly.

At this notion, I heard Jasper let loose a long feral roar and his hold on me tightened to the point where it was almost painful. I could feel him shaking with rage as he continued letting loose long, low, and feral of losing my Jasper made fear and panic shoot through me and I started to shake. Tears began to fall uncontrollably and my breathing was coming out in pants. I had no doubt that Peter was telling the truth in regards to what would happen to the remaining mate. I knew that I would do exactly that if I lost my cowboy.

As soon as Jasper felt my emotions, he immediately stopped growling and shaking. His grip loosened and I felt him shift me so I was straddling him. He looked at my face and his hard, black eyes softened. I knew that since his eyes had turned jet black and by the way his body felt tense as if he was waiting for the first of the other three in the room to move so he could take off with me, that The Major was definitely back out again and I briefly wondered if he always made an appearance this often. He then tucked my head against his un-beating heart and I heard him begin to purr softly in my ear and he rocked me while holding me tightly against him. It was obvious that he was putting his own fears and pain aside in order to tend to me, that that is what it meant to be the male of a mated pair.

About a half hour later, during which my mate continued to purr, rock me, and murmur soothing words of how we will never part and that I will never be without him, I finally felt myself begin to calm enough to finish our discussion. The tears were no longer falling, my shaking and ceased, and my breathing was coming out in even breaths. The Major obviously felt the difference in my demeanor so he took charge to ask the start of the many questions that were bouncing around in my head.

"Captain?"

"Yes sir?" He asked rising his head from his submissive posture.

"Now that you have effectively sent my mate into a panic attack, I assume that there was something positive that you would like to add to your statement about our mating bond?" The Major almost demanded in a tone that threatened consequences.

"Yes, Major, I do wish to add a positive outlook ta my previous statement." Peter answered in a military tone. The Major nodded at him to go ahead and I watched as Peter stood and began to slowly pace the length of the long, expensive, and beautifully designed carpet. "Your mating bond, bein' as strong as it is an' with the grave consequences of one a ya being lost, nature an' fate have its way of protecting ya. The stronger the individual's an' the bond ya share, the stronger the protection becomes for that bond. This kind of thing is common in the world. Look at vampires for example. There are nomads who have only themselves to look after so therefore they aren't that well protected an' are easily destroyed. Then there are covens that have stronger protection because they look after each other. Next there are the warlords. Those single individuals are extremely hard to destroy, because of their soldier's that protect em'. Then lastly, there's the Volturi. The three brothers are next ta near impossible ta destroy because they have not only the guard to fight for them, they have their personal castle guard ta protect their inner circle. Renata, for example, is part of that inner circle because she protects Aro an' the other two brother's if necessary with her bein' a shield an' all. Are you all with me so far?"

"So their bond would be the equivalent to the Volturi in your description? The stronger the bond or vampire/s, the more defense or protection they will have to ensure that their bond never be broken?" Garrett asked.

"Exactly!" Peter answered ecstatically as he stopped to face Garrett. "Since their mating has been completed, not even Chelsea will be able to break their bond. Little one, bein' who she is, her powers have grown an' enhanced. Since she marked the Major an' him her, their mating venom and the il veleno d'amore has not only strengthen their gifts, but in the Major's case, gave him new one's so that he has a better chance of defeating his opponents, an' if the chances of survival are minimal and escape is impossible, he will have a new defense so that he will remain safe no matter what, until more help arrives. Though the chances of loss are extremely unlikely for sweet thing over here, her defenses have enhanced an' grown so she can remain protected an' untouched as well, the same as the Major here."

We all then remained quiet to give this a chance to sink in and to understand exactly what this means. The fact that Jasper now safer put my mind more at ease. I knew that this discussion was far from done, but for now the silence was nice.

"What kind of power's did my mate share with me?" The Major questioned in a hard tone that demanded answers as important as these.

"Ya now have your own impenetrable mental an' physical shield. You can communicate with your mate telepathically no matter the distance. Your empathic power has grown incredibly an' is now a power ta be reckoned with. We will discuss that one specifically in a few minutes. You have an ability similar to Demetri, meaning that you will always know exactly where your mate is at all times. You can teleport ta where the little one is at all times, but ya can only bring those with ya those whose intentions are pure.

"You can heal any injuries your mate suffers as long as her head still remains. For example if she was captured an' they burned her body, as long as her head still remains ya are able to heal her ta where she can regrow her limbs back. You accomplish this by feeding her your il veleno d'amore, while using your healing power. If she is completely burned, you need her ashes to bring her back. This power will only work with her, so ya wouldn't be able to bring anyone else back like ya mate can. Certain ones like this one only work through yer mating bond. After she is brought back, she will be incredibly weak and not able to walk on her own. You will need to do the normal healing ritual with your il veleno d'amore and human blood.

"All of these will new gifts will come instinctively so you have no need to train or practice them. Also, between the two of you, not even your shields can block the power's that work through your mating bond. As of right now these are what ya have. As time goes on, it is most likely you will develop other's that will come in times of need when your life or her life is threatened. It will work on instinct an' once they are discovered, they shall remain." Peter explained.

"But where are all of these power's comin' from?" Char pondered out loud.

"Through the mating bond, of course! The little one has limitless power! Unconsciously, she will send him copies of her gifts through the mating bond." Peter answered matter-of-factly.

"But I don't understand?" I wondered out loud. "If one of us was burned to ashes, shouldn't the mating bond have been broken?"

"Not unless your ashes are actually scattered." Peter answered. "Ya see, since ya have a very strong bond, the hold is a lot stronger as well. It would be attached ta every ash, so if it is scattered, each piece that leaves the other's weakens the bond until it is no more. That is why when it first happens, it is so painful. It isn't a quick break like ours would be. It's drawn out. As long as there is about a hand full of ashes, give or take, ya can bring the other back. After the body is restored, the bond will be also be restored completely. Though, be warned ahead of time. Ya are gonna need the help of other's if the ashes start to scatter themselves. The pain is indescribable so you are gonna need someone to either fetch the blood for ya or you are gonna wanna have it on your person for yourself and your mate."

"Why exactly does it hurt for the bond to be severed?" Char asked Peter.

"Because, like us, the bond is what holds our souls together." Peter began. "A soul mate is the person who holds the other half of yer soul, so in other words you share a soul. Each half will cry out ta the other until they find their each other and can become whole. That is why there is pain in ya heart when ya are too far apart or if ya aren't near each other for a certain amount of time, why ya feel the constant need to hold an' touch ya mate, why ya hurt when yer mate is hurtin, whether it be emotional, physical, or whatever. If one half of the whole does not accept the mating, it brings ya strong pain. In our case, if yer mate is upset at ya it won't physically hurt the one they are mad at, however with a bond like theirs, it will bring the other heartache. I could go on an' on about why, but it won't change the fact that it just does an' for more reasons than I can name. Their mate is somethin' that is not to be messed with as it is, an' in this case, the consequences are more serious. This again is why the mating bond, when it is fully and geminately completed, builds up defenses an' way's to ensure that their soul always remains as one."

We all sat in silence for a moment to understand what we have learned so far until Garrett brought us into a new important discussion.

"I can see now why we are not to share this information. Why it wasn't ever recorded in the written form of he prophecy." Garrett said to himself.

Peter nodded his head.

"Others would try to take her for themselves. They will attempt to mate with her to gain the powers that they share. She only has one mate destined to obtain that bond with her an' that is our Major here. Other's do not know of this. They all have their own beliefs on the mating bond. I found all this out years ago when I 'knew' I had to research an' find out all I could about this prophecy. Also, there are those who would love to own her in their own ways. She is a weapon all on her own. The warlord's, the Volturi, or even power hungry covens will try to covet her to gain what they want. The Romanian's, for example, would love to get their hands on her if they knew of her. They have been dying to take the throne from the brother's for almost a millennia." He said.

"Not only that, but Victoria is now trying to kill me to avenge James's death!" I added.

Throughout all of this, the Major was not making a sound. As soon as I added my last bit to the pile just now, I felt him start to heave. I turned my head to look at him and saw that his eyes were squeezed tightly. Steady low growls started sounding from his chest. His grip became almost uncomfortably tight. His emotions were radiating fear, determination, possessiveness, protectiveness and rage. Suddenly, a sparkling, red shield came up around us.

"Major?" Garrett said trying to gain his attention.

His eyes shot open towards Garrett and I saw that his eyes were glowing red.

_**"MINE!"**_ He growled out a loud warning to Garrett who immediately put his hands up in submission, showing he meant no harm and sat back down in his chair.

_"Pumpkin, ya need to start an' calm him down. Otherwise his demon will come back out, an' with his new power's that work on instinct... you can imagine the consequences." _Peter thought out to me. I nodded my head in understanding and letting him know that I did indeed get the message.

He was right too. If Jasper did anything to harm Peter and Char, or even Garrett, he would never forgive himself. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to see my new family and mate destroyed in ways like that.

"Major?" I said putting my hand on his cheek and turning his head to look at me, my blue eyes meeting his bright, glowing red ones. _"Everything is okay. I am safe and right here in your arms. No one can hurt me." _I told him through our bond, wrapping my arms around him and holding him close. I began to send calm, loving, and content emotions to him as I started to purr softly in his ear. _"I am here and I love you. No one will take me from you. Our shields will keep any with a tracking power unable to find us. I will never leave you my love, my heart, my everything, my mate." _I even began to give him soft kisses on my mating mark on his neck.

I did not keep track of time. It did not matter. What mattered was that my mate was upset and felt that I was threatened and I would do all that I could to calm him and reassure him.

Finally, I felt his emotions and breathing even out. I saw his shield disappear and felt him relax. I pulled back so that I could see his face, and I saw that his eyes were back to a normal crimson. Jasper is back and the Major and his demon are back inside him.

"Are you alright my love?" I asked him, raking my fingers through his hair lightly on the side of his head.

"Yes." He sighed. "It was all too much for me to take in at the time. With the consequences of one of us perishing, to what could happen if it got out about you, and the thought of one of them taking you. Even learning about all of these new powers was all just too overwhelming and I got defensive. What through me over the edge was Victoria trying to kill you. Let alone the thought of someone trying to steal what is mine."

"All this is why we must keep all this information to ourselves. No one can know about me. I'm sure I can change my eye color to red if I so wish. Keep my mark covered. No one will know any better that way." I reasoned.

"You will have to keep yours covered too, Major." Peter added.

"Huh?" Jasper questioned with a look of confusion. "What do you mean? I don't have a mark."

"You do now, sir." Peter told him. We both looked at him, silently requesting further information. Peter gave an exasperated sigh and continued. "Lift up your shirt."

Jasper skeptically lifted up his shirt a bit. While the Major and his demon may not be uncomfortable with other's seeing his scars, Jasper was anything but comfortable. I could not only see it on his face, but feel it in his emotions. He was throwing me shame, self-loathing, unworthiness, self-hatred... and it goes on. Peter clearly could not see how much this was bothering Jasper. Everyone but me only had eyes for his torso.

"All the way, fucker." Peter said chuckling.

Jasper's head snapped in my direction looking both panicked and worried. He put his shirt back down and pulled me close for strength and support.

Finally, other's started to notice what was happening.

"Awh, Jazz... brother... I didn't mean ta-" Peter began, only for me to put my hand up to silence him.

"Don't worry, Peter." I told him. "I could see you weren't paying attention. Just give us a moment."

I began to picture the two of us back at our spot by the waterfall, the spot where we consummated our mating and bound us forever.

I could tell when Jazz opened his eyes. I felt his shock and he pulled back quickly, with me still on his lap and sitting on the ground against a nearby tree with a beautiful view of the waterfall.

"Darlin? What's goin on? Why are we here?" Jasper asked still looking around stunned. I guess power like this in general is something my love is going to need to adjust to.

"I figured that you would want to discuss this in privacy." I said.

He remained silent and looked down and took hold of both of my hands, playing with my fingers and massaging my palms.

"I understand why you feel that you need to cover up and why you feel the way you do, baby. Honestly. But you need to understand that no one in that house thinks that you are anything less than the heroic, brave, loyal, honest, amazing man that you are." I told him with conviction.

"How do you know Garrett won't? I know my brother and sister feel the way that you say. They earned their scar's right alongside me. But I felt Garrett's fear. That is why I cover up. In our world, having scars like the ones I do is a risky thing. It screams danger to other's and also attracts them to try and take me down. Being who I am doesn't help that one bit. There are those who search the world for a chance to take me on, all because of the stories that were spread from the south. Now that we are mates, that will only make it worse. But I wouldn't give you up for anything. I just feel bad that you are going to have to put up with all the baggage that comes with being mine. You don't deserve that." He answered solemnly.

"And you don't deserve having to put up with my baggage either. We both have a lot that comes with being together, but I would rather put up with that every day for the rest of eternity than to not have you as mine.

"As for your scars, I understand that you just don't want there to be trouble, but that is going to come our way weather you have them or not. Being who you are and with me being who I am, it's going to find us. And when those times come into play, would you rather them think that the world think that reaching their goal will be easy? Or would you rather them second guess causing trouble all together and fear you? Have them respect you and think you a perfect mate for someone like me? After learning everything I have today, do you know what I thought to myself?" I asked him.

He shook his head no, but I could tell he was starting to see things differently, more positively.

"I thought 'I am so lucky to have my Ares as a mate. With all that comes with being my mate, there is no one more suited and perfect for me. No one stronger, fiercer and more respected than this man holding me. I know that he will protect me and do a damn good job of it.' I don't think I could handle having a weak mate who could die easily. You heard what Peter said. If our mate goes, we go too. The trouble will appear no matter who you are; The Major or not, scar's or not. Vampires will fight to prove themselves and you are someone who they don't have a chance against us, especially us together. Each one of your scars is a badge of honor, strength, and victory. Be proud of them. I know I am." I finished touching my favorite one on his brow.

He looked up and smiled at me, then brought his hand and cupped my jaw and gently pulled me in for a loving chaste kiss. During this time, he was sending me gratitude, acceptance, love, admiration, and pride. My heart swelled at the thought of being able to help him and make him see what I see. Any who, don't aren't anyone important.

We pulled apart and he rested his forehead against mine.

"Thank you, Darlin. You've opened my eyes and really made me realize the truth. I finally see what the Major sees and why he isn't ashamed, but proud of who he is. We could never see eye to eye on that topic and thanks to you, I see myself in a whole new light." He said.

"I love you." I told him with glassy eyes.

"Not as much as I love you." He answered and gave me another sweet kiss on my nose.

We smiled at each other and noticed the sun beginning to set, blanketing the land in orange, red, and yellow light.

"We should get back to the house and finish this." I said.

"I agree." He sighed.

"Would you like to take us there, my love?" I asked him.

He nodded eagerly and took a deep unneeded breath. This was going to be his first time using a power that he never had before. I could feel his excitement.

He closed his eyes to concentrate and before I could even think about asking if he needed instructions, we were back in the living room, surrounded by the others.

"Hey! Welcome back, ya'll!" Char said ecstatically, trying to erase any tension before it began.

"Thanks!" Jasper laughed.

_"We explained the situation to Garrett and we all agreed not to mention anything when you guys returned."_ Charlotte told me in her thoughts.

I smiled and sent her some gratitude for the way she chose to handle things here. She obviously knew that Jazz wouldn't want to make a big deal of what happened a few minutes earlier.

_"Are you ready to do this, baby?"_ I asked Jasper through our bond. He nodded his head and lifted me off his lap and sat me next to him on the couch so he could stand up. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to me. I caught it and held it in my lap.

Everyone was shocked and silent at Jazz's quick transformation from the insecure, ashamed man, to a proud, strong minded vampire that was standing before them. But what quickly diverted their attention was the reason this all began in the first place.

There, on his chest where his heart should beat was a mark just like mine; A crescent moon. His head snapped in my direction and he had a wide, excited smile on his face. I smiled back at him and stood in front of him and touched his mark. I then leaned my head forward to put an open mouth kissed on it. He shivered at that and I could feel his lust spike. He smirked at me and mouthed 'later.' He looked back down at his mark and touched it with his fingertips.

"This is definitely one crescent shaped mark that I am definitely proud to have on my body!" He grinned.

I laughed and grabbed him by his neck, bringing his lips to mine. He quickly deepened the kiss as we battled for dominance. Onlookers be damned. His emotions were so uplifting, happy, and in love that I couldn't have cared less if this was inappropriate to display in public or not.

But alas...minutes passed and he started to slowly break this kiss. He saw the pout on my face and he laughed, leaning in and giving me one more quick kiss.

I turned to see that the other three were still sitting there, rather patiently with smiles on their faces. I was not expecting this, especially from Peter. I couldn't resist looking into their thoughts.

'_The Major deserves the happiness that Bella brings him. I've never seen him smile so much and be so accepting and proud of himself and his body in the entire time I've known him'...__**Charlotte**_

'_I admire how happy they make each other and how much they love the other is worn plain as day in their every stance. How when one is feeling down or off, the other knows just how to fix it and make it all better. It makes me wish that I could find my mate and maybe be as happy as they are someday'...__**Garrett**_

'_I'm so happy that my brother has finally found someone who completes em. After all that fucker's been through he deserves someone who brings em peace an' happiness. She makes him comfortable in his own skin and that is something I never thought I would ever see. I'll fight with my life to insure they're never separated by force. I already love my new little sister so much for everythin' she's done an' who she is. She was definitely always meant ta be a Whitlock'...__**Peter**_

Listening to them brought tears to my eyes and I nodded my head to each of them in silent thanks. They knew exactly what I meant by it too.

"Can I ask one last question? Then I really need to hunt. This was all very emotionally draining for me." I said.

"Of course, Pumpkin, what's your question?" He asked.

"Well, it's more like two." I said, biting my bottom lip. Peter nodded for me to continue. "First, how did Jasper's empathic power grow?"

Jasper pulled me down on the couch with him so he was sitting sideways against the arm of the loveseat and I was straddling him. This way we could see everyone and each other.

Peter thought to himself for a minute before he began to explain.

"When he sends out an emotion, he is able to control the intensity of it. Now, that scale has expanded. He can make it so they barely feel it, to where it will take over them completely. He can do this from a much greater distance than he used to, and now he can also make an emotion last as long as he want, as strong as he want's without having to continuously concentrate on it like he used to. He also is now able to send everyone a different cocktail of emotions at the same time, instead of one cocktail to the whole group.

"The reason that this is such an intimidating power is because he can control someone with their emotions to do this will if he so desires and when they are no longer in his range, they won't come to their senses until he lifts it. For example, if he wants to interrogate someone and they are serious about not answering, he can send them trust, submission, honesty, devotion, and compliance. With that, they will answer any question honestly and will beg to do his will. Can you imagine him doing something like that to someone like Aro?

"Another example will be if he sends them rage, compliance, trust, and determination. While he does this he can tell that person anything against someone, making that person believe what he tells them and even make that person or vampire go and end the other he convinced is their enemy. Even if the one he tells them to kill is their own mother." Peter told us all with a serious expression.

All of us, including Jasper, sat there with wide eyes and a shocked expression on our faces. That is definitely a dangerous power indeed.

Jasper must have felt my fear shoot through me, because next thing I knew he shifted me sideways and he could see my face and put a strand of hair behind my ears.

_"Darlin, I would never do that to an innocent person. Honestly, I don't even like the fact that I have that kind of power. I know what it's like to do something against your will unknowingly and it is something I wouldn't wish on any innocent someone. That is something you would use in severe and dire circumstances, so you have no need to be afraid, doll." - __**Jasper**_

_"I know, Jasper. I guess all of this is just overwhelming to me too." __**- Me**_

_"I'm sorry, sweetheart. We are almost done, I promise. As soon as you ask your last question, I don't care if there is anything else. I am taking you hunting, and then we are spending the rest of the night alone. I promise to make it worth your while and also help you relax." -__** Jasper**_

_"Thank you so much." __**- Me**_

_"Anything for you, my love. Always and forever." - __**Jasper**_

I smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, sending all my undying love, devotion, and gratefulness. I then turned back to the group and decided to address everyone on this.

"This last one really isn't a question, but a statement and request." I paused and took a deep unneeded breath. "The Cullen's, I love them with all my heart, but if they spill to someone that they just changed a girl with bright blue eyes. It might not be intentionally but if they don't know to keep this under wraps, this could turn into something serious, especially with Carlisle being friends with Aro."

"She is right." Jasper supported me as the other three nodded their agreements. "I will get right on the phone with Carlisle while everyone who is coming hunting with Bella and I gets changed."

"If he is friends with Aro and he saw Bella's eyes, he might have already called Aro when he was looking for information on why that is and to see what he knew about it." Garrett added. "I've known Carlisle long before he created Edward and if he is as interested in knowledge now as he was back then, I have no doubt that he would be finding out as much as he could from whoever he could think of. Even now that he knows about the prophecy. He thrives on new information. So, knowing him, he will continue looking through books, archives, and any friends he has that could possibly know anything on the prophecy to learn as much as he could. He may have spilled about Bella to any of them."

"Shit, you're right." Jasper said raking his hands through his hair. "Aro and Eleazar would be the first he would call and while Eleazar himself isn't someone I would worry about, he would try and help Carlisle with this and make his own calls. I need to do this as soon as we are finished then and find out what he knows and what he told who if he even spoke to others. So, let's make this fast. Peter, the things that weren't written in the prophecy itself. Where did you get that information?"

"A decent amount of it just came through my knower, an' the rest I found out in Rome from a seer named Clarious who predicted this prophecy herself. She never told a soul before me, an' only told me because she knew that I would need this information. She said that I would need ta deliver this information that she knew couldn't be written about ta the girl whose name means 'beautiful' an' her mate Ares. She said that they would call her 'La Principessa de Luce' meaning the Princess of Light. Her mate would be called 'll Dio derra Guerra' for The God of War. Those who are loyal to him would call him 'il Sindaco' or The Major. She knew I was his second. His 'il Capitano' (the captain).

"What no one knows is that she is a mental shield as well as a seer. So if Aro touches her, he will see nothing. She can lie ta him, tellin' him that she was named after her grandmother who is dead so that he nor anyone else who wishes to penetrate her mind will never find out what we discussed here today." Peter explained then paused as if a light bulb went off inside his head. "Speaking of mental shields, the seer told me that you, lil Bit can put a block on our minds. Not a mental shield, but a block on our present thoughts, an' past thoughts that involve you or the Major here. She said that it was a block only you can remove. That it was important you do this ta your main circle, startin' with us three since the Major has a mental anyway."

I thought about that for a second and knew that all he said was the truth. I wasted no time on building the mind block.

"Alright, I want you to picture Jazz and I in your mind." I told them. "Continue to do so until I tell you otherwise."

I gave them a few seconds before I began. I could feel my eyes start to glow their icy, blue color as I worked on each one. I raised my hand and saw a white light glow from my palm. I saw Jazz and myself in each of their minds. I thought to myself that I did not want any memories, thoughts, or knowledge from the past or present thoughts be allowed to be seen in their minds. I forced the light towards each of them and watched as the images of us disappeared from sight. The light flew back to my palm a bright blue glow. I knew it was done at that moment. As I slowly lowered my palm that was still facing them, the light began to dim. Just as the glow deflated from my eyes was until all was normal once again.

"It's done." I told them.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"It worked." Peter said out loud. I knew that he just 'knew' it did.

"Alright, now that we are finished, at least for now, I'm going to call Carlisle. So everyone who is coming hunting with Bella and myself, go and get dressed and ready or whatever you need to do." My Jasper said in an impatient, but commanding tone.

Everyone stood and began to exit the room, except for Jasper who was pulling out his cell phone. When he noticed that I still have not left, he looked up at me sending me his curiosity.

"I just wanted to tell you that no matter what happens. If he did end up telling someone about us, that we will get through this and do whatever we have to in order for us to be safe. I know with you as our leader that we will not fail and you will keep us safe my love." I told him and leaned down and gave him a soft, chaste kiss.

He smiled back and nodded. I gave his hand one last gentle squeeze and exited the room with my finger's crossed and praying to God that everything will be okay.

**A/N:**** Cliff Hanger! What do you guys think? Did Carlisle tell anyone about Bella and Jasper? If so, what will their plan of action be? Review your thoughts and comments and let me know what you think!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX _or _Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. – B**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N:**** MERRY CHRISTMAS! If you have any questions or comments about the story, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the next chapter! I hope you enjoy the story! **

**Chapter 8****  
****(Jasper's POV)**

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking, how may I help you?" He answered the phone.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Jasper? How are you? How's everything going down there?" He asked seemingly happy to hear from me.

"Things are great. We just arrived yesterday morning. I'm sorry we didn't call. It's just that so much has happened since we arrived." I told him taking a seat back on the couch.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" He questioned sounding worried.

"Well for one, Laurent and another vampire showed up on behalf of Victoria. It seems she wants revenge for James's death and claims killing Bella is the way to do that; A mate for a mate and all that nonsense. But I sent Laurent back with the other vampire's head and a message so she knows whose mate she's really messing with. I told you she would do this, but since Edward claimed that she wasn't a threat, you believed him over me, even though I'm the one who felt her emotional bond with James." I ranted, getting pissed off just thinking about it again.

"What? So, that's where Laurent went." Carlisle said, sounding like he was talking to himself.

"What do you mean?" I sighed, feeling overwhelmed. I wasn't sure how much more information I could ingest without going off the deep end.

"Edward just got back from Denali this afternoon, and I spoke to him for about an hour before I left for work. He said that after the first day he was there, Laurent got a phone call that made him start acting odd and blocking his thoughts by thinking of random things and French poetry or song lyrics. Then, that night he disappeared, telling Irina he was visiting a friend for the weekend, but never came back." He explained.

"Yeah, well, I can already tell you that phone call was from Victoria and the reason he blocked his thoughts is self-explanatory, don't you think?" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry. We should've listened to you when you said Victoria was still a threat, son." He apologized.

"Yeah, well, there's nothing you can do about it now, can ya?" I asked sarcastically. "Anyways, hopefully she will head my warning and leave Bella alone."

"We can only hope." He replied. "Speaking of which, how is Bella doing? Is she still not having any problems with her control?"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. This part of the conversation wasn't something I was looking forward to explaining to him.

"Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. But first, do you have a few minutes to talk?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Yeah, of course; I'm on my break. Is everything okay?" He asked. I could hear him straighten up in his chair as it squeaked in the background.

"Um, I guess it depends how you look at it." I told him. "You see, after Bella and I mated and marked each other, there were some changes and one of them happened right after our first hunting trip as a mated pair.

"She had consumed her first animal when I noticed she immediately became shaky and weak instead of stronger. Garrett was staying here for the time being and had to go out and get her the bags of human blood.

"It turns out that her powers strengthened because of our mating and animal blood will no longer sustain her. Human blood is the only thing that will do it. She and I are going to partake in Peter and Charlotte's diet of criminals and menaces to society."

There was silence on the other end of the phone and then he took a deep unnecessary breath.

"I understand, son. If that is what she has to do to survive than there is nothing anyone can do." He said as I released the breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "But what about you? Why are you stitching diets after all the effort and struggle you've put forth?"

"Well, there are some things I can't go into depth with until you are here, but not only had my gift always made staying on the animal diet difficult. I had always thought of going on the criminal diet. I just couldn't while we were in Forks because of the treaty with the Wolves and I just wasn't sure what everyone would think. But since Bella...she taught me that it doesn't matter what everyone thinks, as long as I'm happy.

"Also, some things with me altered, as well as the strength of my gift, only making staying on the animal diet that much more difficult.

We both discussed it and decided that we were going to help each other and make sure we don't go after any innocents." I briefly explained him. "Speaking of human blood, I also forgot to mention that when Laurent was here, his eyes were red."

I heard him sigh into the phone. "I'll have to tell Eleazar when he arrives.

Wait. What? "What do you mean 'when he arrives'?" I asked.

"Well, I called him to get more information on the prophecy about Bella and he became very interested and insisted on coming here to help." he explained almost excitedly.

"Fuck." I mumbled under my breath. "What exactly have you told Eleazar and please tell me you haven't spoken to anyone else about Bella. You or the family."

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" He asked avoiding my question.

"Carlisle," I began in an exasperated tone. "While I understand your almost obsessive thirst for knowledge, I must ask you that you refrain from speaking to anyone about Bella or the prophecy and stop your research until you are here and intend on staying. I can't have you put my mate at risk more than you already have."

"But why? Eleazar is already on his way here, and don't you want to know more about it?" He argued.

I began to feel the Major rattle at the bars on his cage at this. "We have learned enough for now and that is the end of it until you are here and it is needed! You will listen to me on this and call your friend and tell him that if that is all he came for, to leave! I find out you disobeyed me on anything regarding my mate and this prophecy, I will personally see you and anyone else who defies me on this suffer! Bella is MY mate and therefore MY responsibility and so help me Carlisle you put my mate in anymore risk I will personally see if that you pay, and pay dearly you shall!" The Major growled into the phone and relinquished control back into my hands.

There was silence on the other end of the phone before I heard a deep breath followed by a sigh. "I understand Major. I will do as I am told. If it is really that important that I stop researching this for the time being, then I will. I haven't spoken to anyone other than Eleazar on the subject and I will make sure he tells no one anything that I told him at the up most importance. I apologize for questioning your reasoning and will not do so regarding your mate in the future."

"Good." I snarled. "See that it's done. I will be checking back in with you on the topic soon. Make sure you forward my warning to your family as well. Good bye, Dr. Cullen."

I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands. I have a feeling that Carlisle and Eleazar are going to bring trouble with this and who knows about the rest of the family such as Edward and Alice.

Not having any more time to dwell on the subject, I stood up and walked to the bedroom just in time to see my mate slipping a tight black dress on over her head and bit my bottom lip to stifle a moan. I walked forward and slipped my arms around her waist, kissing and nuzzling her neck.

"Do you have any idea how amazing your body is? If I had it my way, we would never leave the bedroom." I whispered in her ear, ending my sentence by lightly biting her earlobe.

She moaned in appreciation as she finished putting on her ear rings. "That would be a world that I would pay greedily to live in." She dropped her hands to cover mine and squeezed. "Do you think Carlisle will listen to you?" She asked on a more serious note.

"If he knows what's good for him." I answered letting her go and watching as she sat on the bed and zipped up her thigh high black boots.

"I hope so. I don't want to see him or any of the family punished, but I understand the need to set an example of those who don't listen to your demands regarding me. I would be the same way, especially with something as important as this." She said, fixing a red belt around her waist to match her earrings and eye shadow. "Are you ready to go?"

"I just have to change my shirt." I answered going into the closet and putting on a red wife beater and a black long sleeved, button up shirt and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows. I double checked to make sure my belt matched my shirt and shoes, then came out of the closet, content with my jeans and not needing to change them. "All set." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me to the front porch where I could smell Peter and Char waiting with Garrett.

When their eyes landed on Bella, it took all of me not to growl at them for ogling my mate's fine ass appearance as their eyes darkened noticeably, Char included. She always had a thing for girls as well as guys and loved spicing up her and Peter's sex life.

"Are we running or driving?" Garrett asked, the first to snap out of his lust filled daze.

"Running," I answered, pulling Bella down the stairs behind me and towards the tree line in the direction of the nearest city.

**._.-:'~ Attempting to Covet ~':-._.**

We stopped just before the tree line and stood to wait for the rest to catch up. I was an extremely strong and fast vampire before. Faster and stronger than any I met including newborns anyway. Now since our mating has been completed, I am at least 5 times faster than I was.

"That was amazing!" I gushed. "I wasn't even pushing to go my fastest either!"

She smiled adoringly at me and cupped my face. My grin widened and I leaned forward to kiss her beautiful, pink lips. We kissed sweetly for a while and before either one of us could deepen it, we heard the telltale foot falls in the distance of Peter, Char and Garrett.

"Damn you guys are fast!" Garrett praised, clearly amazed at out speed and stealth.

"It's just one of the perks to being mated to this beautiful creäture." I smirked as I wrapped my arms around Bella's slim waist. Everyone watched still clearly amazed as Bella blushed her embarrassment at my compliment, but smiled none the less.

"Can we please go feed now? I'm hungry." Bella complained, obviously trying to get the attention off of herself.

"Of course. I'm sorry, baby, let's go." I said dragging her through the tree line as everyone followed us in our wake.

We walked through the town, heading to a local bar that I knew had a lot of scum.

"Do you guys feel like going to Club Grace after this and get a few drinks?" Char asked as we entered through the front doors to the bar. All eyes were on us and I had to bite back a growl as the lust in the room substantially rose as a few guys in leather eyed Bella hungrily as we made our way to the bar.

"That sounds great to me, what about you guys?" Garrett asked, obviously familiar with the club.

"Hell yeah! I hear it's lady's night!" Peter boasted as Char smacked him in the back of the head and gave him a look to which he smiled sheepishly at her.

"What about you? Jasper? Bella?" Garrett asked after chuckling at Peter and Charlotte's antics.

I looked down at Bella silently asking her what she thought to which she nodded her head yes.

"Sure. We're in." I answered for us.

"Awesome!" Char smiled triumphantly as we all took seats at the bar.

"What'll it be sweet cheeks?" The bar tender asked Bella, trying to gain her attention. I felt her disgust as she eyed the bar tender. She looked to me for help, obviously not an avid drinker, so I leaned in towards her and into the bar tender's eye sight and tucked her hair around her ear, giving me access to her neck as a placed a light kiss and whispered so the bar tender couldn't hear.

"Alcohol affects us a lot stronger than it does a human, so order a shot and a wine cooler or something to hold you over until we hit the club."

"Um, I guess I'll have a shot of Jack and a Mike's." She told him.

He winked in her direction, then gave me the evil eye but proceeded to take my order as well as the rest of our groups.

As soon as our drinks were in front of us, we turned to check out what was on the menu tonight. I pulled Bella from her bar stool to stand in between my legs as I wrapped my arms around her and put my lips next to her ear and spoke.

"Use your extra senses including any gifts you need to find out who would be a probable meal. For example, do you see that guy there sitting at the table at your two o'clock in the green jacket?" She nodded her head, eyes discretely on the prize. "That would be a good fish for you to catch. He is feeling quite a bit of lust and anger and I heard him trying to pick up that girl playing pool over there when we walked in and she turned him down. As soon as she leaves, he will follow her and most likely attack her on her way home. When he gets up to follow her, you follow him out and get his attention before he has a chance to get to her. Seduce him if you have to and get him into the alley. After that, let your instincts take over. He hasn't had more than a beer from what I feel from his emotions, so his blood won't be too tainted."

She took a breath in through her nose and I watched as her light blue eyes darkened to a navy blue almost black in hunger and smiled and nodded at me.

"Who are you looking at for yourself?" She asked me.

"Why don't you pick out my meal for me, babygirl?" I asked her, giving her a chance to feel out what it's like to hunt humans. If you are looking for something specific, it is always harder than hunting animals. She smiled her ok and I watched her scan the crowd of people and her eyes stopped on a woman in a skimpy purple outfit; An obvious prostitute with an addiction. Her emotions confirmed it with her desperation and edginess.

"The blonde in the purple left her five and three year old home alone so she could bar hop and feed her coke addiction. From her memories, I see her hitting her little boy and shaking her baby girl. She never should have been a parent. Her memories where so sick Jasper. So horrible." She ended her sentence in almost a whisper as she walked out of my arms and asked the bar tender for another shot as she finished her Mikes and slamming it on the bar, but not so it would break. I then saw her eyeing her meal as he got up to follow the girl out. I noticed Garrett start to get up, but I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head and nodded in Bella's direction as she slammed her now empty shot glass down next to her empty Mike's bottle and began to follow the guy out the door. He sat back down and nodded his understanding and instead, followed a group of girls out the door. I could tell he wasn't half as picky as the rest of us are. But I wasn't worried about him as I walked up to the woman in purple and discretely flashed her a $50. Her clouded eyes lit up and she motioned to the door as I followed her out, leaving Peter and Char still at the bar, obviously waiting for their pimp they were eyeing with a gun in his pants to go out for a smoke.

We rounded the corner and into the alley way and behind the dumpster. She began rattling off prices that I could get for her services, but I ignored her as I looked around, making sure that there were no witnesses.

Faster than she could comprehend, I had her by her throat, sending her enough fear to blend with her own to make her blood all the sweeter. My mouth filled with venom from the sweet smell and I threw my new shield up over me to protect myself from the onslaught of emotions I knew would arise as I covered her mouth and bit into her jugular. Some people snap their neck first, but having the experience I did, I knew that if I kept them alive as I drained them, the blood would only sweeten as they realized what I was doing.

I finally finished the last drop of delicious red liquid and hoisted the body on my back, then proceeded to follow the mating pull to my mate who was only a couple blocks away.

The streets were deserted so I had no problem running at my natural speed, appearing behind Bella as she was draining the last drops of blood from her meal. I waited patiently until she finished as to not scare her or trigger her protective instincts, then proceeded to dump the hooker's body into the recycling bin near the mouth of the alley.

Bella proceeded to follow my actions in dumping her meal's remains and I lit a match and threw it in. It didn't take long for fire to spread and begin to burn the bodies with all the paper inside the bin to help it along.

Once we saw that the fire would not go out on its own, we disappeared to the entrance of the club we promised to meet at once we were done disposing our leftovers.

It didn't take long for the rest of our group to join us. We then proceeded to walk to the front of the line where the bouncer only had to take one look at my Bella and he let us right in.

Inside the club was dark with flashing lights and loud music. The dance floor was filled with men and women bumping and grinding against each other, making the level of lust in the room almost stifling. The bar was packed and the bar tenders seemed to be keeping up with their orders quite well as they did tricks with the bottles as they poured to earn more tips. There were also several cages with women in bikini's dancing against the bars while working up a sweat. All the booths along the walls were flowing with people laughing and having fun.

Suddenly, a man with neon clothing spotted us and then approached us with purpose. He stopped in front of us and looked each one of us over. I took a breath through my nose and as the light hit his face I realized that he was indeed a vampire.

"Follow me to the VIP section." He said motioning us to follow him. His emotions didn't show any deceit or malice, so when the rest of the group looked at me for conformation to follow, I nodded my head putting my hand on Bella's back to guide her as we followed this unknown vampire.

He led us up to the second story behind closed doors and was shocked to find that the rest of the room was filled with other vampires along with a few humans that were most likely future meals to those vampires who brought them along.

There was a bar along the far wall and small tables and circular booths along the outside of the dance floor where the occupants there were dancing far more riskay than downstairs, biting or groping each other while grinding to the music.

"Wow...who knew?" Garrett said in awe.

"I think I may have found my home away from home. Come 'on guys, we'll go and get the drinks while the ladies find a table." Peter smirked, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

I kissed Bella chastely on the lips, and then sent her off with Char to find a table, while I followed and Peter to the bar.

"What'll it be gents?" A male vampire with blonde hair and green neon highlights in his short hair.

"One bottle of whisky, 5 shot glasses, 5 lemon drops, 3 slippery nipples, 2 sex on the beaches, and a bottle of Red Ambrosia." Peter rattled off.

"A, B, O Neg or positive or doubled?" He asked.

"Positive doubled." Peter answered. The bar tender just nodded and got to work with our order at vampire speed.

We looked at Peter in question for what the last drink was, but he just gave us a cocky smirk and told us that we would see.

I turned to check on the girls and almost saw red as I saw a small group of three males standing next to our table, lust and determination pouring off the fuckers.

Leaving the drinks to Garrett and Peter, I strode across the club with purpose until I was standing behind Bella and pulled her against me.

I pulled her long hair behind her, showing off my mating mark to the other males and began kissing and nipping her neck.

"Why hello again Major." Bella purred, placing her hands over my arms. "This is here is Matthew, Luke and Javier."

I looked up at their wide eyes and smirked as I felt my red eyes quickly glow and dim. They all gasped and I felt Bella's amusement shine through her emotions at their reactions.

"Major, as in Major Jasper Whitlock of the South?" The one named Javier asked amazed. I could feel the other two's fear rise as they heard my name.

"The one and only!" Said Peter as he appeared next to us with Garrett and our trays of drinks.

"Well, it was nice to meet you gentlemen, but my mate and I are going to join the rest of our group." I bid them, pulling my mate towards our booth, leaving the three stuttering idiots sanding in our wake.

I slid in to the center of the booth with Bella and Peter as my flanks and Charlotte next to her mate and Garrett next to Bella.

Peter began pouring shots of whiskey for everyone, and then held up his shot to make a toast.

"To the Major and his mate returning to the South." He said, then threw back his shot and slammed it down on the table. We all toasted and followed his lead and slammed it down as well.

"Now, what's this Red Ambrosia that we got here?" Garrett asked as he picked up the bottle and uncorked it. I could see the smirk on Peter's face as I watched Garrett take a whiff of it. "Holy fuck, it's blood!"

"Yes sir, it is!" Peter chuckled, holding out his glass in request for Garrett to pour.

"So, when they asked you A, B or O positive or negative or doubled, they meant blood types." I laughed as Peter nodded his head in confirmation.

"We are after all in the vampire's only part of the club. I heard of this place through the grape vine before. The only humans who get in here are human mates who are soon to be turned or unsuspecting meals. A vampire named Nathaniel owns the place." He explained as we all slammed shots, sipped our drinks or glasses or AB Positive.

"Well, I'm going to go find myself a nice little playmate for the night. I'll be out on the dance floor." Garrett said eyeing a certain curly haired blonde and slid out of the booth.

Peter and Char soon followed afterwards as I turned to my mate.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her, holding out my hand for her to take.

"I thought you'd never ask." She winked as she placed her hand in mine and followed me out of the booth and on to the center of the dance floor.

I turned her to face me and pulled her waist until she was flush against me, then started swaying us to the beat. She was a sexy little dancer as she gyrated her hips against mine and I felt myself getting hard against her core. I moaned as she brushed up against me just right and could feel my eyes turning black in desire.

She arched her back to bend in a circle as I leaned forward to help her bend further, then snapped her back straight up as she wrapped her right leg around my hip and put her arms around my neck as we continued to dirty dance.

About an hour later, we were both panting with unnecessary breath on the dance floor with a buzz on the border of being drunk. I was so turned on by my mate, and the lust in the room that it was becoming painful.

Sensing my discomfort, my little minx reached her hand down and grabbed my crotch and leaned forward to whisper in my ear as I moaned at the contact.

"Want to get out of here?"

"Definitely," I groaned as she rubbed me slightly before releasing me and pulling me towards the door.

"Should we let everyone know we are leaving?" I asked her right before we left through the doorway to the VIP area.

"No need. I've already handled it." She smirked tapping the side of her temple. She must have sent a message to everyone through their minds. I nodded in understanding and continued to follow her towards the entrance of the club, then out the door into the warm Texas night.

**A/N:**** So what did you guys think? If you have any questions or comments, be sure to review and I will answer them on my author's notes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for how short this one is compared to my other ones, but this seemed like a good place to stop. **

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Questions and Answers:**

**Will Esme go all Mother like on Bella?** _She will try, but by then Bella will have a handle on her life and self and will put Esme in her place without being too harsh._

**Why does Bella have blue eyes? **_Bella is a special vampire that is the main part of the prophecy. Her eyes are blue because of her power. Like when she extends her shield, it is a shimmering BLUE bubble. Just like regardless of Jasper being a human or animal drinker, his eyes will now always be red now that he is mated fully to Bella. Jasper's shield is a shimmering RED bubble. It has to do with their power and being as powerful as they are. I thought it would make them different and signify their power in the vampire world. Just like their crescent moon marks. The reasons for why it is a crescent moon will come into play later in the story._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun. **

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N:**** WARNING: LEMON AHEAD! If you are not of age, do not read from Bella's point down to Laurent's POV. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. ****– Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****(Jasper's POV: The Whitlock Ranch, Texas)**

I could feel Bella's chest rise and fall as she sighed in contentment while listening to my voice as we read together on the floor, tangled in the bed's now missing sheets in front of the fire place in our bedroom.

It had only been a couple of hours since we left the club and ended up in bed together in our room. Charlotte had called us to let us know that they were going to be a while, because they were going to be talking to be talking to the proper authorities about the children of the drug addict that I had taken out earlier that night. They were talking to Children's Services here in Texas and made up a story to go along with how they knew that the two little children were being neglected and abused. Hopefully now they will have the life that they deserved to have as children.

"What are you thinking about?" Isabella asked, looking up at me from under my arm on my chest over my unbeating heart. It was then that I noticed that I had stopped reading, instead just staring at the words blankly on the page.

I smirked down at my beautiful mate, whose blue eyes were glistening and shining with love for me as I placed the book down next to us. "Can't you just read my mind at find out?" I challenged.

She grinned, the corner of her lip lifting up in amusement. "I don't like to invade other's privacy if it is not warranted.

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I appreciate that. It's certainly a change from when we are at the Cullen's. My thoughts, let alone my future, were never private. I was always being closely examined with worry and concern that I would slip up again. I hated it and felt as though I was being constantly babysat." I admitted.

She frowned, sending me a wave of sympathy.

"But all that is behind us now and I'm in control of my thirst." I smiled.

She grinned up at me wickedly. "I can think of a couple other things you could be in control of." She hinted before she leaned over me and kissed me.

It was a slow and soft kiss at the beginning – just a light teasing, barely there kiss placed on my mouth. Then then her lips moved over mine with a determination and I began to nibble at her lower lip and when she parted her lips, my tongue entered, stroking, meeting and teasing hers. I took her face into my hands, tilting it slightly so that I could have more access. I devoured her and she allowed me to set the pace.

"You taste delicious," I said pulling back a little, giving us some time to catch our unneeded breath.

"Thanks," she murmured and tried to move back a little, but before she could move a muscle, I had my arms around her waist, tucking her into my side.

"Want me to read the next chapter?" I asked as I looked into her eyes as the fire's reflection showed inside of them.

Bella only nodded her head and waited for me to read the next chapter.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

He shifted uncomfortably a couple of times as he read one of the more riskay scenes, making me smile as I knew exactly what was wrong. Finally, when he placed the book down beside him and turned towards me, I couldn't help but smile again at the tormented look on Jasper's face.

"Is the story that bad, Jas?" I asked.

"I don't care about where and how the story is going, darlin'. But…"

"But?" I prodded with a smirk.

"These sex scenes are sinfully good. How do these people manage to write it? Had I been the person who was writing them, I would have jacked myself off every hour."

"Really? Because nobody bothered to even say anything about them in the reviews." I pointed out, acting oblivious as I teased him.

He gave me a look. "Are you really going to challenge me about this _now?_ Give me your hand, darlin'." He said and freed my hand, guiding it towards his jeans that he had thrown on after our first round of lovemaking. "See for yourself, sweets." He whispered and wrapped my palm around the bulge in his jeans.

I sighed his name as I felt him move beneath my touch, making me want more. Jasper maneuvered me onto his lap so that I was sitting sideways against his erection.

"I've always been one to crave dominance." He purred against my ear, his cool breath fanning against my pulse point on my neck. "And now…" He allowed the statement to hang in the air as he began to leave a trail of kisses from my temple to my chin.

"Now?" I pressed as I held onto him, knowing that if I were human, my heart would be thumping against my chest.

"After reading the submissive scene in this story, I want you, Bella. I want you on your knees…" Jasper murmured softly, undoing the buttons of his shirt that I had put on earlier one at a time, "…before me, mine to command, all mine…"

"Jasper, please," I pleaded as he brushed his fingers at the underside of my breast, forcing me to go taut in anticipation.

"Please what, baby?" He asked as he ran his fingers lightly over my exposed belly, making me shiver. "What do you need, Isabella?"

"You," I sighed as he pulled the shirt away from my body, making me vulnerable to his touch.

"Me? Only me?" he asked cupping my breasts, squeezing them slightly, making me lean against him.

"Make love to me, Jasper. Please…" I whimpered as he found my nipple under the material of my bra and flicked it lightly.

"You are so responsive, darlin'. I just have to touch you and…"

Jasper undid the clasp of my bra and lowered the straps before pulling it away.

* * *

**(General POV)**

He didn't know that he had been holding his breath until he let it out.

"You are so beautiful, darlin'." He said as he turned her sideways and bent his head down, his mouth inches away from her pink flesh.

"Suck them, Jasper. Taste them, baby," She whispered, her voice thick with desire. She wanted nothing more than his mouth on her body.

"Oh, Bella! You know how to destroy a man, don't you?" He asked as he kissed her breast before sucking her nipples into his mouth. His cheeks hollowing, his tongue flicking against it, rasping the nerve endings as brilliant flames began to ignite across her body.

"Jasper," she cried out his name. Her fingers clenched in his hair, moved to his shoulders, desperate to experience the feel of his body against her.

His lips moved from one peak to the other, copying the harder sucking motions of his mouth and the caress of his tongue. Each rasp to her nipple, each hungry draw of his mouth, deepened the hunger rising inside her that she had for her mate.

"So good," her voice trembled. Need was tearing through her like wildfire. "Jasper, it's so good."

And it was.

Bella soon became the aggressor, stripping him of his jeans as she kissed his bare chest, her fingers impatient to get out of her final item of clothing. Sensing her urgency, Jasper moved, shifting her and dragged her hands away from her panties so that she wouldn't tear them on accident with her newborn strength.

"Shhh… slow down, Bella. I'm not running away," he said with a sly smile, making her duck her head down in embarrassment. "Allow me," he said and pulled them down her body as she shifted out of them.

Jasper took his fill of her, as he drank in the sight of his exquisite mate. She rose up on her knees before him, her eyes wild with need, her onyx eyes mirroring his with her body waiting for him, beckoning him to come and claim what he considered his. And then the scene from the story crossed his mind.

"On your knees, Isabella," Jasper said summoning the Major inside of him without letting him out.

She smirked and quirked a brow at him as he helped her onto her knees.

"Open for me, my mate," he commanded. "Take me inside your mouth."

She readily complied and he immediately plunged deep into her mouth. Like velvet on her tongue, he tasted of salt and venom while smelling faintly of musk and the most appealing of colognes.

He worked back and forth as she sucked avidly at him, running her tongue from tip to base as he dragged himself in and out of her mouth. He stilled for a moment and tapped her cheek with his fingers. Then he tilted her head upward, his member nearly sliding free of her lips. His gaze warned her as he did his hand against her jaw.

She relaxed immediately and let him take over; let him use her mouth as he wished in the manner her wanted. She was his.

His hands framed her face and he pulled her closer to his groin. He slid deep until his hairs tickled her nose. A low growl worked from his chest and her body tightened with pleasure.

She was pleasing him, her mate.

Harder and deeper he thrust. He held her in place, thrusting into her mouth with ruthless abandon. If she had feared he would be too gentle, too soft, she had feared wrong. There was nothing gentle about his possession. He took her with savage abandon, leaving her no doubt as to whom she belonged to.

His fingers crept deeper into her long, dark auburn hair so that his hands were tangled in her tresses as he rocked against her. Several times she thought he was on the verge of his release, but it was then that he slowed, holding himself still in her mouth until he regained control. Then he resumed the deep strokes to the back of her throat.

The blunt crown of his member nudged at the softness in the deepest part of her mouth. She swallowed convulsively and she could feel the shudders working through his body.

Cool saltiness spilled onto her tongue, just a precursor to his release. She lapped hungrily at it, wanting more of her mate's essence, but he stilled and gave her a warning tap on the cheek again. Again, she relaxed and relinquished control to him.

"I am close, darlin'," he said. His voice slid like silk over her ravaged senses. "I want you to swallow it all. Drink from me. Taste my pleasure."

She closed her eyes as his erotic words flickered over her hungry body. So hungry… she wanted him, needed him like she had never needed anything else.

His thrusts became more urgent. Less measured and less controlled. He pounded against her mouth without mercy and still wanted more. All of him, nothing less.

The first jet of his release hit the back of her throat like a shock as he roared his release into the night. As she swallowed, he continued to work in and out of her mouth, his movements more gentle now as the last of his release quivered through his loins. He sank to the back of her throat once more and stayed there, locked against her mouth.

"Swallow," he said in a guttural voice. "Swallow against me, darlin'."

She obeyed, swallowing and listening to his moans and purrs of pleasure that rumbled throughout his body as she milked the last drops of essence from his member.

Finally, he slid from her mouth and loosened his grip on her head. He gazed down at her, warm approval glistening in his eyes. With one thumb, he wiped a trickle of his release from the corner of her mouth and then slid it inside her mouth.

Dutifully, she licked his thumb clean and he withdrew it. He reached down to grasp her shoulders and helped her rise up higher on her knees as he dropped to his. He fingered one nipple and a soft moan escaped her. Then he plucked at the other, manipulating the bud until she shook from head to toe.

He pulled her down towards him, lying on the ground beside her, making sure that she knew whom she belonged to. She snuggled into his chest and slid her arm around his waist. The steady rhythm of his breath brushed faintly against her hair and she inhaled his scent, savoring and holding it before finally exhaling.

She kissed his chest and then scooted her body upward, tilting her head so that she was level with his lips. She pulled her arm from around his waist and reached up to touch his cheek.

He lay there watching her, making no move to stop her or to direct her in any way. She moved closer until she could feel his breath on her lips. Slowly, with great deliberation, she touched her mouth to his. She sighed into his mouth, unable to call back the deep contentment over the simple kiss. She loved touching him, making him feel as good as he made her feel.

Her hands fluttered over his masculine jaw and she kissed a line from his lips to his neck, enjoying the rugged rasp against her lips. His breathing increased as he twitched slightly as her mouth closed over his silent pulse point and nipped lightly with her teeth.

"Are you seducing me, darlin'?" he said in a near groan. "Has the cute little Bella swan whom I fell in love with turned into a temptress?"

She smiled and shoved, rotating his body until he lay flat on his back underneath her.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you the free rein," he murmured, though there was no true regret in his voice.

"Make love to me, Jasper," she whispered. The need was strong in her voice. "Just us. No games. Just two lovers loving each other."

He circled her body with his arms, yanking her to his chest. She fell, her mouth landing close to his. He claimed her lips, devouring them hungrily. There was no casual sipping, no easy give and take. He simply took, unleashing his passion in a kiss that left her shaken and bare.

There was no disguising his need, his urgent desire for her. Power ripples through her, arcing in the air, electric and sizzling. That he could want her so desperately, took her breath away and made her need even more profound. He rolled, taking her with him until she was tucked underneath him, her legs splayed out, him cradled to her body. His hands tangled in her hair, clutching at her slim neck as he guided her to his eager mouth.

"Do you feel bad?" He gasped out.

She had to actually think, to try and remember why she would feel bad. Then what happened before came flooding back in a storm of passion and lust. Images of how he had made her feel - the feel of his member in her mouth, the desire to please him and bask under his control.

"No, it doesn't feel bad. Please don't stop, Jas. You won't do anything that will hurt me."

"No, Isabella, I will never hurt you." He said softly as he reclaimed her mouth.

His lips slid from hers and down her jaw until he reached the sensitive lobe of her ear. He nibbled lightly then sucked it between his teeth. When he moved below to claim the tender skin of her neck, chill bumps danced and raced across her shoulders and tightened her nape.

She made full use of her hands, delving into his brown hair, enjoying the crispness of the strands as they feathered across her fingers. His gaze sought hers as he rose from her neck and then moved to her breasts.

There was something wild in his eyes. Where before he had seemed restrained, in control and patent, now there was an urgency, a deep wanting in those warm brown orbs that melted her heart.

"Come to me," she whispered. "Be with me. Your Belle. The woman, not the girl."

He stopped, his body going still against her flesh. His gaze penetrated her, dark and forbidding. Propping himself on one arm next to her head, he touched his fingers to her lips as if to shush her.

"You were never just a girl to me, Bella. You are the only woman who has even taken my heart the way that you have."

Her chest swelled and expanded with emotion that caught her off guard.

He dropped his head and kissed her, long and sweet. His tongue danced with hers, touching, licking, loving her mouth deeply and intimately. There was a reverence to his every touch, almost hesitation, as though he feared she would shatter under his caresses. Carefully he ran his hand over the curve of her shoulder. The backs of his knuckles grazed the soft skin above her breast and then slid over her nipple.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He asked as he stopped and thumbed over the point.

"I don't know," she admitted with a shy smile. "They are more… sensitive when you touch them."

"Do you like my mouth on them?"

She nodded.

He leaned down and put his mouth over the taunt peak. Cool and moist, yet warm at the same time, his tongue flickered over the tip as his lips closed around the aureole. Her sex tightened as he sucked in smooth rhythmic motions.

With his free hand, he reached between them, sliding his hand between her parted thighs. He found her wetness and his fingers teased over her opening. His member lay rigid against the inside of her thigh and he opened her then positioned himself so that his length was cradled in her folds.

He smiled when her eyes widened as he rubbed up and down, the plump vein on the underside of his member pressing against her clit.

She reached down and he reared farther up on his knees to give her access. Her fingers slid over her skin so that his member nudged her each time he came seeking through her folds. Up and down he rubbed, sucking in his breath each time she stroked the blunt crown.

Her juices coated him and transferred to her hand. She withdrew and brought her fingers up to his mouth in a saucy dare. He didn't hesitate. Taking her wrist, he held her fingers captive and proceeded to suck each and every one.

Not letting go of her hand, he leaned forward, forcing her arm to her side. He found her other one with his free hand and entwined their fingers before pressing them to the floor on either side of her head.

He lay above her, his body pressed into her, his length between her thighs. He nibbled playfully at her chin and when she laughed, he captured the sound as his mouth covered hers. He rocked his hips, moving up and down until he found her entrance. He slid deep, seating himself far within her body. Then he stopped, holding himself tightly against her as he devoured her mouth.

She wiggled her hands, just enough to test how committed he was to holding her down. He released her immediately and she touched him with greediness, her hands coaxing over his arms to his muscular shoulders and then to his back.

She loved the male roughness, the dips and curves of each muscle and the rigidity as she feathered over him. She loved feeling him flinch, as though he touch was intensely pleasurable to him.

He withdrew, sliding his engorged member over aching pulsing flesh. Then he rocked forward again, slow and easy. She sighed and wiggled her hips, impatient for the pleasure he would give her.

A smile curved his sensual lips and his eyes gleamed as he stilled once more inside her.

"You are a miserable tease," she reproached.

"What's your hurry?" he murmured as he kissed her quick and light and then proceeded to pepper a line down her jaw to her throat.

"Mmm…" she arched into him, seeking those sinful lips, needing to feel them against her skin.

Thrust and withdraw. He set a lazy rhythm, his pace unhurried and relaxed. Each stroke sent her muscles flaming, a slow crawl to completion. Like a rope swing in the heat of summer, starting slow, swaying in the wind, higher and higher until it reached toward the blue skies.

She closed her eyes, basking in his sunshine. His hands roamed freely over her body, cupping and molding his touch light and seeking. Each caress told her more than words that she belonged to him. She was his and he knew her better than she even knew herself.

When she felt his pace quicken, felt him swell within her, stretching her to her limits, she pulled his head down to hers. She fused their lips, pouring all that she felt into their kiss.

He lowered his body to hers, melding to her as he wrapped his arms around her. Their bodies entwined, he cupped her hips over, thrusting repeatedly between her legs.

"Bella," he whispered as he buried his face in her hair. "My Belle."

Her breath stuttered across her lips like a hiccup. She flew higher on the swing until the sun bathed her face and she closed her eyes to its brightness. Warmth, sweet, honeyed warmth flooded her soul. Joy flickered across her heart as her release swelled and then burst around her like flowers to the sun's rays.

"Jasper," she whispered back, her voice choked as she sunk her teeth into her mating mark at the very same time that he did his.

They held each other tightly as their bodies quivered and shook in the aftermath of their lovemaking. He lay, warm and limp over her body, covering her like a blanket. She rubbed her palm absently over his back as he softened inside her.

Finally, he moved away, pulling her with him so that she was cradled in his embrace.

Neither spoke. They didn't want to ruin the moment with something as harsh as unwieldy as mere words. Bella contented herself with lying in his arms, listening to the sound of his breath blowing across her hair, bouncing bliss filled emotions back and forth between each other.

She picked her head up to look her mate in his eyes. He ran a finger across her cheek, both of them exchanging a smile.

"Don't change, Jas. Love me as you always do," she said before pressing a soft kiss on his chest.

"I don't think it's possible for me to ever stop myself from loving you," he chuckled as he pressed a kiss to her lips before she rested her head back down on his chest as they listened to the popping and cracking of the fire, feeling as though their hearts were beating once again.

* * *

**(Laurent's POV: Victoria's home base; Seattle, Washington)**

I watched as anger filled Victoria's features as she took Riley's head in her hands and growled loudly after learning of our unsuccessful mission to Texas.

"So, she has been changed?" Victoria growled. "This makes things more complicated."

"But she is not mated to the Mind Reader." I reminded her. "She is the Major's mate! I would rather not attempt to get myself killed by going up against him." I shivered at the thought. "Not only that, but the girl, Bella, she has these…powers…and her eyes! I've never seen such eyes on a vampire before!"

Victoria's head snapped to look at me in surprise. "Were they blue?"

I looked at her perplexed. "What difference does it make what color they are? The point is that I'm not going to leave Irina without a mate because of your crazy trip for revenge, Victoria!"

"Just answer the damn question, Laurent – Were they blue?!" She pressed eagerly.

"For fuck's sake, yes! They were blue, alright?! So blue that you could drowned in them! What's the point!?" I quipped.

A slow, sly smile grew on her face. "I think it's time I paid my dear ole sire a visit."

* * *

**A/N:**** Uh oh! Who do you think Victoria's sire is? Do you think she knows about the prophecy? What did you think of the lemon? Any ideas on what you think will happen next?!**

**If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my newest collaboration with DeathsQueen26:**

'**Overwhelming Darkness': **_It has been 10 years since Edward left Bella and since then danger has been around every corner for her. Charlie is dead, Jake is dead and now Bella is a vampire running things in the south and is going up against Maria for more territory. What happens when the Volturi get involved and call the Cullen's for help with the new Warlord, Iz – War Goddess of the South. OOC Bella B/J_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX **_**or **_**Xo Bella's Collaborations oX**

**Check out my other stories!**

'Attempting to Covet' **(REVISED)**  
'Dhampir' **COMPLETED!**  
'Far Fetched Realities'  
'Mirror Image'  
'Other Worldly Beauty'  
'Dhampir: Broken Moonlight' **(SEQUEL)**  
'Perplexing Revelations'  
'Unimaginable Outcomes'  
'Pretexting'  
'You Promised Me Forever'  
'Intricate Beauty'  
'Never What It Seems'  
'The Major'  
'Twilight ReVAMPed'

**Check out my Collaboration's as well!**

'Flashbacks'  
'Unbreakable Faith'  
'The Heart's Desire'  
'Elemental Bella'  
'Overwhelming Darkness'  
'The Alpha's Mate, Crystal'  
'The Chronicles of the Fallen'  
'Death is Only the Beginning'  
'Instinctual Reactions'  
'How You Make Me Feel'  
'Undisclosed Desires'

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
- Bella'Xo_  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N: If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter.**– **Bellisma -**

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_**(Laurent's POV: Victoria's home base; Seattle, Washington)**_

_I watched as anger filled Victoria's features as she took Riley's head in her hands and growled loudly after learning of our unsuccessful mission to Texas._

_"So, she has been changed?" Victoria growled. "This makes things more complicated."_

_"But she is not mated to the Mind Reader." I reminded her. "She is the Major's mate! I would rather not attempt to get myself killed by going up against him." I shivered at the thought. "Not only that, but the girl, Bella, she has these…powers…and her eyes! I've never seen such eyes on a vampire before!"_

_Victoria's head snapped to look at me in surprise. "Were they blue?"_

_I looked at her perplexed. "What difference does it make what color they are? The point is that I'm not going to leave Irina without a mate because of your crazy trip for revenge, Victoria!"_

_"Just answer the damn question, Laurent – Were they blue?!" She pressed eagerly._

_"For fuck's sake, yes! They were blue, alright?! So blue that you could drowned in them! What's the point!?" I quipped._

_A slow, sly smile grew on her face. "I think it's time I paid my dear ole sire a visit."_

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****(Isabella's POV: The Next Afternoon; Whitlock Ranch in Texas)**

I relaxed on the porch swing on Peter and Char's front porch, soaking in the afternoon sun. It felt amazing on my cold skin and I was almost hypnotized every time I looked up to see the rainbows that reflected off of my diamond-like skin. I held my book in front of me on my lap as I pushed myself back and forth with one foot against the porch railing, immersed in the written words on the pages. Rosalie was nice enough to grab some of my books from Charlie's to pack in my bag before we left for Texas.

The sound of the front door opening got my attention and I looked to see Jasper standing there, smiling as he watched me.

"Hey Jazz," I smiled at him.

"Hey darlin'," He stepped out onto the porch, letting the screen door slam close behind him. "Emmett is on Skype upstairs. He'd love to talk to ya."

I grinned at hearing about my bear of a brother. "Is that so?" I extended my senses, picking up Emmett's booming laughter along with Peter's southern drawl as they chatted. "You put Peter on with him?" I laughed.

He chuckled and nodded. "As soon as he saw that I was talkin' to him, he jumped at the chance to say hello. Those two always have gotten along like two pea's in a pod, much to Rosalie and Char's annoyance. They tend to get in a lot of trouble together."

"I can imagine so!" My mind began to drift off with thoughts of the pranks that the two of them could come up with and the silly shit that they could get into when put in the same room together. I couldn't help but to let out a small giggle. "Good thing they can't get into too much trouble over the computer."

Jasper smirked. "You'd be surprised."

Just then, we heard the sound of a loud smack and two men whining about the abuse their women put them through.

"See?" Jasper grinned, pointing upward with his index finger.

"Bella, you'd better get up here and talk to Emmett so I can get teach this big lug a lesson!" Char called down to me from the second story window.

"I'll be right up!" I spoke, not bothering to yell, knowing that she would hear me just fine.

I stood from the porch swing, leaving my Wuthering Heights book on the side table next to it. I made my way past Jasper, only for me to feel a slight sting on my ass, and then turning to throw a playful glare in his direction.

He immediately raised his hands in surrender. "It was callin' out to me, darlin'. I had ta do it!"

I chuckled, shaking my head in exasperation as I opened the screen door and made my way inside, heading immediately for the stairs.

I entered the office to Peter and Char on the computer with Emmett and Rose in the background. From the sound of it, they were making plans for when Em and Rose came down to visit, which I knew would most likely be soon.

"_There's my Bellsy!"_ Emmett's booming voice echoed through the speakers of the computer.

I leaned over Peter's shoulder, waving at the computer screen. "Hi brother bear! Hey Rosalie!"

"_Hey Bella!"_ Rosalie smiled, though it was somewhat hesitant, like she was nervous.

"Come on, Peter. Let's give them some privacy to talk." Char said, though everyone knew that it wasn't a suggestion, but a demand by the look she was giving him.

He gulped and nodded, causing Emmett to laugh. _"Haha, you're so pussy-whipped!"_

"_Oh, and you're not?" _Rose snipped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Of course I am, sweetheart, and I love every second of it." _He amended, much to Rosalie's satisfaction.

Peter laughed as he stood up from the large leather computer chair that sat in front of a desk in what looked to be a rather nice study. "We'll talk soon, and remember our plan!" He grinned.

Emmett smiled widely and nodded. _"You bet!"_

Once Peter and Char were out of the room, I pulled the chair out and took a seat in front of the lap top.

"So," I began, scooting the chair forward anxiously. "How has everything been down there?"

Both of their moods sobered at this.

Rosalie let out a sigh before she spoke. _"Your funeral is tomorrow."_ She informed me.

I looked down sadly. "How's my dad?"

"_He's exactly how you'd expect him to be, Bella. But everyone has been there for him, helping him along the way. Esme and Sue Clearwater have been making sure that he has been fed and he has his leaned on."_ Emmett explained.

I nodded, looking down at the computer keys. "And my mom?"

"_She's been up here since yesterday morning. She's obviously upset, but Phil's been her shoulder to cry on. Actually, from what Charlie's told Carlisle, Renee recently found out that she's pregnant."_ Rose spoke with a wistfulness in her voice when she revealed Renee's news that I didn't miss.

"Really?" My eyebrows shot up at this news. "That's good. This way she will have something to occupy her time with." I couldn't help but to swallow thickly and keep the tears at bay so that they couldn't see me cry, even if I had every right to. _Stupid abnormal abilities. I always have to be the freak of the bunch. _It was upsetting to me that I would never get to know my little brother or sister. "Will you let me know how the funeral goes?" I asked.

"_Of course, lil sis." _Em assured me.

I smiled affectionately at my bear of a brother deciding to changer the somber mood into something more pleasant. "Hey, guess what! We went to a club last night and they had a section of the club upstairs hidden away specifically for vampires!" I went on to tell them.

"_What? No way!" _Emmett leaned forward towards the computer screen eager to hear all about it.

"Yeah, they serve different kinds of blood and everything!" I went into details, coming to the agreement that we would go again when they were down here.

About ten minutes later, Esme called for Emmett to go and clean up a mess that he made in the living room, popping in to say a brief 'hello', leaving just Rose and I to talk. I had to admit that I was a bit nervous, she never made it a secret before of her dislike of me.

Finally, after about thirty seconds of silence staring awkwardly at anywhere but the screen, I heard Rosalie let out a sigh and began to speak. _"Bella, can we talk?"_

I looked up at the screen and nodded. "Sure, what about?"

"_I know you think that I hate you, but I promise that I don't." _Rose began.

"Haven't you?" I retorted.

She let out a long sigh. _"No."_ She murmured. _"Bella, I've always envied you." _

I snorted. Rosalie? Beautiful, perfect, blonde Rosalie? Envy _me_? "Envied me? What was there to envy? I was a weak human who was constantly tripped over her own feet. You're a beautiful vampire who can make a girl's self-esteem drop by just walking in a room. Why would you envy me?"

_"I envied you because you were able to have the choices in life that I had always wanted." _She admitted. _"Sure, I was afraid for my family's safety at first, but after realizing that you cared about us too much to expose us, I started to care about you in my own way, as well." _She paused and swallowed thickly. _"Bella, did Edward ever tell you my story?"_

I pursed my lips and shook my head. "No. He always said that everyone's stories were their own to tell, but he did say that it was similar to what happened to me in Port Angeles, except there was no one there to help you."

She let out a huff. _"I guess that was noble of him. I still care about him. He's my brother, after all. We may not have gotten along, but he couldn't help acting like he did on your birthday. But once he was back to himself, he felt really rotten. I think he was so mad when he left because he was heartbroken more than anything. Even though it doesn't excuse his behavior."_

I nodded, knowing exactly what she meant. Things between Edward and I were wonderful and we truly were in love. I knew that he was prone to over-reaction and I was still upset with how he acted at my birthday, but deep inside I knew that it wasn't really him. I can't fault him for acting like a vampire when that's what he is. But that doesn't mean that I would give up my mate to go back with him. I just hoped that one day we could smooth things over and be friends.

_"Would you like to hear my story, Bella?" _She asked, her voice echoing through the speakers bringing me back out of my thoughts. _"It doesn't have a happy ending – but which of ours does? If we had happy endings, we'd all be under gravestones now."_

I nodded, though there was an unsettling edge to her voice. It would be nice to know why Rosalie is the way that she is.

_"I lived in a different world than you did as a human. My world was a much simpler place. It was nineteen thirty-three. I was eighteen, and I was beautiful. My life was perfect."_ She stared anywhere but at the computer screen as she spoke. Her expression was far away.

_"My parents were thoroughly middle class. My father had a stable job in a bank, something I realize now that he was smug about – he saw his prosperity as a reward for talent and hard work, rather than acknowledging the luck involved. I took it all for granted then, in my home, it was as if the Great Depression was only a troublesome rumor. Of course, I saw the poor people, the ones who weren't as lucky. My father left me with the impression that they'd brought their troubles on themselves._

_"It was my mother's job to keep our house – and myself and my two younger brothers – in spotless order. It was clear that I was both her first priority and her favorite. I didn't fully understand at the time, but I was always vaguely aware that my parents weren't satisfied with what they had, even if it was so much more than most. They wanted more. They had social aspirations – social climbers, I suppose you could call them. My beauty was like a gift to them. They saw so much more potential in it than I did._

_"They weren't satisfied, but I was. I was thrilled to be me, to be Rosalie Hale. Pleased that men's eyes watched me everywhere I went, from the year I turned twelve. Delighted that my girlfriends sighed with envy when they touched my hair. Happy that my mother was proud of me and that my father liked to buy me pretty dresses._

_"I knew what I wanted out of life, and there didn't seem to be any way that I wouldn't get exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be loved, to be adored. I wanted to have a huge, flowery wedding, where everyone in town would watch me walk down the aisle on my father's arm and think I was the most beautiful thing they'd ever seen. Admiration was like air to me, Bella. I was silly and shallow, but I was content."_ She smiled, amused at her own evaluation.

_"My parents' influence had been such that I also wanted the material things of life. I wanted a big house with elegant furnishings that someone else would clean and a modern kitchen that someone else would cook in. As I said, shallow. Young and very shallow. And I didn't see any reason why I wouldn't get these things._

_"There were a few things I wanted that were more meaningful. One thing in particular. My very closest friend was a girl named Vera. She married young, just seventeen. She married a man my parents would never have considered for me – a carpenter. A year later she had a son, a beautiful little boy with dimples and curly black hair. It was the first time I was truly jealous of anyone else in my entire life."_

She looked at me with unfathomable eyes. _"It was a different time. I was the same age as you were when we left Forks, but I was ready for it all. I yearned for my own little baby. I wanted my own house and a husband who would kiss me when he got home from work – just like Vera. Only I had a very different kind of house in mind..."_

It was hard for me to imagine the world that Rosalie had known. He story sounded more like a fairy tale than history to me. I wondered – while Rosalie sat silent for a moment – if my world seemed as baffling to her as her's did to me?

Rosalie sighed, and when she spoke again, her voice was different, the wistfulness gone. _"In Rochester, there was one royal family – the Kings, ironically enough. Royce King owned the bank my father worked at, and nearly every other really profitable business in town. That's how his son, Royce King the Second"_ - her mouth twisted around the name, it came out through her teeth - _"saw me the first time. He was going to take over at the bank, and so he began overseeing the different positions. Two days later, my mother conveniently forgot to end my father's lunch to work with him. I remember being confused when she insisted that I wear my white organza and roll my hair up just to run over to the bank."_ Rosalie laughed without humor.

_"I didn't notice Royce watching me particularly. Everyone watched me. But that night the first of the roses came. Every night of our courtship, he sent a bouquet of roses to me. My room was always overflowing with them. It got to the point that I would smell like roses when I left the house._

_"Royce was handsome, too. He had lighter hair than I did, and pale blue eyes. He said my eyes were like violets, and then those started showing up alongside the roses._

_"My parents approved – that's putting it mildly. This was everything they'd dreamed of. And Royce seemed to be everything I'd dreamed of. The fairy tale prince, come to make me a princess. Everything I wanted, yet it was still no more than I expected. We were engaged before I'd known him for two months._

_"We didn't spend a great deal of time alone with each other. Royce told me he had many responsibilities at work, and, when we were together, he liked people to look at us, to see me on his arm. I liked that, too. There were lots of parties and dresses. When you were a King, every door was open for you, every red carpet rolled out to greet you._

_"It wasn't a long engagement. Plans went ahead for the most lavish wedding. It was going to be everything I'd ever wanted. I was completely happy. When I called at Vera's, I no longer felt jealous. I pictured my fair-haired children playing on the huge lawns of the Kings' estate, and I pitied her."_ Rosalie broke off suddenly, clenching her teeth together. It pulled me out of her story, and I realized that the horror was not far off. There would be no happy ending, as she'd promised. I wondered if this was why she had so much more bitterness in her than the rest of them did – because she'd been within reach of everything she'd wanted when her human life was cut short.

_"I was at Vera's that night." _Rosalie whispered. Her face was smooth as marble like all of us vampires, yet it was just as hard. _"Her little Henry really was adorable, all smiles and dimples – he was just sitting up on his own. Vera walked me to the door as I was leaving, her baby in her arms and her husband at her side, his arm around her waist. He kissed her on the cheek when he thought I wasn't looking. That bothered me. When Royce kissed me, it wasn't quite the same – not so sweet somehow... I shoved that thought aside. Royce was my prince. Someday, I would be queen."_

I could see her face get even paler as the light from the room that she was in reflected upon her face through the computer's screen.

_"It was dark in the streets, the lamps already on. I hadn't realized how late it was." _She continued to whisper almost inaudibly. _"It was cold, too. Very cold for late April. The wedding was only a week away, and I was worrying about the weather as I hurried home – I can remember that clearly. I remember every detail about that night. I clung to it so hard... in the beginning. I thought of nothing else. And so I remember this, when so many pleasant memories have faded away completely, just as you remember what happened to you..."_

She sighed, and began whispering again. _"Yes, I was worrying about the weather... I didn't want to have to move the wedding indoors..._

_"I was a few streets from my house when I heard them. A cluster of men under a broken streetlamp, laughing too loud. Drunk. I wished I'd called my father to escort e home, but the way was so short, it seemed silly. And then he called my name..._

"___**'Rose!'**__he yelled, and the others laughed stupidly._

_"I didn't realized the dunks were so well dressed. It was Royce and some of his friends, sons of other rich men._

_"____**'Here's my Rose!'**__Royce shouted, laughing with them, sounding just as stupid. __**'**____**You're late. We're cold, you've kept us waiting so long.'**_

_"I'd never seen him drink before. A toast, now and then, at a party. He'd told me he didn't like champagne. I hadn't realized that he preferred something much stronger._

_"He had a new friend – the friend of a friend, come up from Atlanta._

_"____**'What did I tell you, John,' **__Royce crowed, grabbing my arm and pulling me closer. ____**'Isn't she lovelier than all your Georgia peaches?'**_

_"The man named John was dark-haired and suntanned. He looked me over like I was a horse he was buying._

_"____**'It' hard to tell,' **__he drawled slowly. ____**'She' all covered up.'**_

_"They laughed, Royce like the rest._

_"Suddenly, Royce ripped my jacket from my shoulders – it was a gift from him – popping the brass buttons off. They scattered all over the street._

"___**'Show him what you look like, Rose!' **__He laughed again and then he tore my hat out of my hair. The pins wrenched my hair from the roots, and I cried out in pain. They seemed to enjoy that – the sound of my pain..."_ Rosalie looked at me suddenly, as if she'd forgotten I was there.

_"I won't make you listen to the rest," _she said quietly. _"They left me in the street, still laughing as they stumbled away. They thought I was dead. They were teasing Royce that he would have to find a new bride. He laughed and said he'd have to learn some patience first._

_"I waited in the road to die. It was cold, though there was so much pain that I was surprised it bothered me. It started to snow, and I wondered why I wasn't dying. I was impatient for death, to end the pain. It was taking so long..._

_"Carlisle found me then. He'd smelled the blood, and come to investigate. I remember being vaguely irritated as he worked over me, trying to save my life. I'd never liked Dr. Cullen or his wife and her brother – as Edward pretended to be then. It had upset me that they were all more beautiful than I was, especially that the men were. But they didn't mingle in society, so I'd only seen them once or twice._

_"I thought I'd died when he pulled me from the ground and ran with me – because of the speed – it felt like I was flying. I remembered being horrified that the pain didn't stop..._

_"Then I was in a bright room, and it was warm. I was slipping away, and I was grateful as the pain began to dull. But suddenly something sharp was cutting me, my throat, my wrists, my ankles. I screamed in shock, thinking he'd brought me there to hurt me more. Then fire started burning through me, and I didn't care about anything else. I begged him to kill me. When Esme and Edward returned home, I begged them to kill me, too._

_"Carlisle sat with me. He held my hand and said that he was so sorry, promising that it would end. He told me everything, and sometimes I listened. He told me what he was, what I was becoming. I didn't believe him. He apologized each time I screamed._

_"Edward wasn't happy. I remember hearing them discuss me. I stopped screaming sometimes. It did no good to scream._

"___'____**What were you thinking, Carlisle?'**__Edward said._ ___**'Rosalie Hale?'**____"_ Rosalie imitated Edward' irritated tone to perfection. _"I didn't like the way he said my name, like there was something wrong with me._

_"____**'I couldn't just let her die,'**__Carlisle said quietly. ____**'It was too much – too horrible, too much waste.'**_

"___**'I know,' **__Edward said, and I thought he sounded dismissive. It angered me. I didn't know then that he really could see exactly what Carlisle had seen._

"___'____**Of course you couldn't,'**__Esme agreed._

"___**'People die all the time,'**_Edward reminded him in a hard voice.___**'Don't you think she's just a little recognizable, though? The Kings will have to put up a huge search – not that anyone suspects the fiend.' **__He growled._

_"It pleased me that they seemed to know that Royce was guilty._

_"I didn't realize that it was almost over – that I was getting stronger and that was why I was able to concentrate on what they were saying. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips._

"___**'What are we going to do with her?'**__Edward said disgustedly – or that's how it sounded to me, at least._

_"Carlisle sighed._ ___**'That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way.'**_

_"I'd believed enough of what he'd told me that he words terrified me. I knew that my life was ended, and there was no going back for me. I couldn't stand the thought of being alone..._

_"The pain finally ended and they explained to me again what I was. This time I believed. I felt the thirst, my hard skin, I saw my brilliant red eyes." _She reached up to touch her golden eyes and smiled sadly.

_"Shallow as I was, I felt better when I saw my reflection in the mirror the first time. Despite the eyes, I was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." _She laughed at herself for a moment. _"It took some time before I began to blame the beauty for what had happened to me – for me to see the curse of it. To wish that I had been... well, not ugly, but normal. Like Vera. So I could have been allowed to marry someone who loved me, and have pretty babies. That's what I'd really wanted, all along. It still doesn't seem like too much to have asked for."_

_She was thoughtful for a moment, and I wondered if she'd forgotten my presence again. But then she smiled at me through the computer screen, her expression suddenly triumphant._

"_You know, my record is almost as clean as Carlisle's," _She told me. _"Better than Esme. A thousand times better than Edward. I've never tasted human blood," _she announced proudly.

She understood my puzzled expression as I wondered why her record was only almost as clean.

_"I murdered five humans,"_ she told me in a complacent tone._ "If you can really call them human. But I was very careful not to pill their blood – I knew I wouldn't be able to resist that and I didn't want any part of them in me._

_"I saved Royce for last. I hoped that he would hear of his friends' deaths and understand, know what was coming for him. I hoped the fear would make the end worse for him. I think it worked. He was hiding inside a windowless room behind a door as thick as a bank vault's, guarded outside by armed men, when I caught up with him. Oops – seven murders," _she corrected herself. _"I forgot about his guards. They only took a second._

_"I was overly theatrical. It was kind of childish, really. I wore a wedding dress I'd stolen for the occasion._

_"He screamed when he saw me. He screamed a lot that night. Saving him for last was a good idea – it made it easier for me to control myself, to make it slower -"_

She broke off suddenly and sighed. "I was never fair to you, Bella. Did Edward or Jasper ever tell you why?"

"He said it was because I was human. He said it was harder for you to have someone on the outside who knew." I mumbled.

She nodded. _"I wanted you to have the life that I didn't. I guess you could say that I was almost trying to live through you, as wrong as that was." _She paused. _"But that's only part of it. It's embarrassing. You see, at first, I was mostly jealous because he wanted you and not me."_

Her words shocked me. "But you love Emmett!"

She shook her head back and forth, amused. _"I don't want Edward that way, Bella. I never did – I love him as a brother, but he's irritated me from the first moment I heard him speak. You have to understand __though... I was so used to people wanting me. And Edward wasn't the least bit interested. It frustrated me, even offended me in the beginning. But he never wanted anyone, so it didn't bother me long. Even when we first me Tanya's clan in Denali – all those females! - Edward never showed the slightest preference. And then he met you." _She looked at me with confused eyes.

"_It wasn't that you weren't pretty as a human, Bella," _she said, misreading my expression. _"But it just meant that he found you more attractive than me. I'm vain enough that I minded. Even Jasper has always been that way and even though he was with Alice when I met him, he didn't act like he was truly in love with her. I didn't like how he paid me no mind. But it paid off in the end because he really is like a brother to me now."_

"Rose, you're the most beautiful person on the planet." I laughed at having to say the words – it was so obvious.

Rosalie laughed, too. _"Thanks, Bella. But I think I have a run for my money now." _She gestured at me through the screen and I couldn't help but to blush. _"But no, it doesn't really bother me any more."_

I nodded. "I just thought you acted like you did because you resented me because I put Emmett and the rest of your family in danger."

"_No, you haven't done anything," _she murmured. _"You just had everything. You had a whole life ahead of you – everything I want. And you wanted to just throw it away. I would have traded everything I have to be you. You had the choice that I didn't have, and I thought that you were choosing wrong."_

"But Rose, you did get some of your happy ending." I reminded her. "You got Emmett."

"_I got half." _She grinned. _"You know that I saved Emmett from a bear that was mauling him, and carried him home to Carlisle. But can you guess why I stopped the bear from eating him?"_

I shook my head.

"_With the dark curls... the dimples that showed even while he was grimacing in pain... the strange innocence that seemed so out of place on a grown man's face... he reminded me of Vera's little Henry. I didn't want to see him die – so much that, even though I hated this life, I was selfish enough to ask Carlisle to change him for me._

"_I got luckier than I deserved. Emmett is everything I would have asked for if I'd known myself well enough to know what to ask for. He's exactly the kind of person someone like me needs. And, oddly enough, he needs me, too. He's my mate. That part worked out better than I could have hoped for. But there will never be more than the two of us. And I'll never sit on a porch somewhere, with him gray-haired by my side, surrounded by our grandchildren."_

Her smile was kind now. _"That sounds quite bizarre to you, doesn't it? In some ways, you were much more mature than I was when I was human at eighteen. But in other ways... there are many things you probably wouldn't have thought about seriously. You were too young to know what you'd want in ten years, fifteen years – and too young to make the decision to give it all up without thinking it through. I didn't want you to be rash about permanent things, Bella."_

"I understand, Rose. It's nice to know you better, now."

She smiled affectionately. _"I'd really like it if we could become friends."_

I shook my head. "Rose, you could never be my friend. You're my _sister._"

Her smile widened. _"Thanks, Bella."_

"Anytime, Rosalie."

"_Bella," _she chided me. _"Family calls me **Rose.**" _

* * *

**A/N:**** So, we found out a little bit about what's happening back in Forks! We also got to mend the bridges between Bella and Rosalie. Don't worry, Em and Rose will be coming into the story soon! I promise! Imagine all of the trouble Peter and Em will get into! Any ideas on what's going to happen next?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!****  
**_**- Bellisma -**_******  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Attempting to Covet**

**A/N:**** If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 11  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I could feel the difference in Bella's emotional climate since she had finished speaking to Rosalie through video chat this morning. There was a lighter, warmer feeling that would resemble the way one feels after a tender moment with a family member.

When I had asked her about it, she had only smiled and said that she had gained a better understanding, as well as a new sister. I didn't press for more after that, knowing that it was all I was going to get and that everything was now okay between her and Rosalie.

I sat with Bella on the floor of the living room, helping her practice using her strength. She had exceptional control for a newborn, sure, but there were still problems when it came to using her newborn strength.

"Ugh! Not again!" Bella complained, frustration beginning to etch through her light heartedness as she tore another magazine page.

"It's okay, Darlin'. You'll get it." I tried to soothe her, only for her to try the next one.

We decided to start with the more delicate things, since those would be the hardest to learn how to handle. Since Bella was an avid reader, like myself, she wanted to learn how to handle a book so that she could read one without tearing the pages every time she went to flip the page. We had discovered this problem the other night when we were reading together after returning from the city when she tried to handle the book. After tearing three pages, she handed the book to me and decided that I would hold it until she learned how to control her strength with the more delicate objects. I had suggested using magazines and newspapers since they were in abundance and it wouldn't matter if she ripped every page until she got it right.

The sound of another page ripping, along with Bella's anger broke me out of my thoughts.

"I'm never going to get this!" She huffed, dropping the magazine onto the carpet and putting her head in her hands. "I'm hopeless."

I shook my head and placed a hand on her back as I scooted more towards her, pulling her slightly into my side. "Darlin', you're anything but hopeless. You're the most amazing creature that I've ever seen, and not because of your abilities."

She peaked up at me with hope filled eyes, "What makes you say that?"

I could tell that she was genuinely curious and not just fishing for compliments.

"You're clear headed, you use common sense, you have control over a great deal of your new strength and speed, your emotions are stabilized to a level that a new vampire doesn't reach until almost their first year." I expressed to her in a calm, coaxing voice.

Her brows furrowed as she looked down at the torn magazines, "Great control, my ass." She mumbled.

I shook my head in slight exasperation, though I could understand her frustrations. "Darlin', I don't think you understand what I'm saying."

"So, let's show her," Peter appeared in the archway of the living room with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky smirk on his face.

Bella and I both turned and looked at him in befuddlement.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, intrigue shining through her emotions among the confusion.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yeah, Peter, what do you mean 'show her'?"

His grin widened, "I happen to have a friend near here who has just changed his sister about a month ago."

"But only about a week old," Bella pointed out, tilting her head slightly to the side as she looked up at him.

"Exactly," he nodded, "I think in order for you to have the confidence you need in yourself to overcome your first year, you need to see what a normal, everyday newborn vampire is like."

I gritted my teeth as my mating instincts warred within me to protect my young mate and keep her out of any potential danger. "I don't think that's going to be a good idea, Captain." I hissed, pulling Bella tighter into my side.

Bella immediately rounded on me so that she could look up into my eyes with a pleading expression. "Please?" She begged. "I think I need to see this, and if Peter thinks that it will help…" she trailed off, not needing to finish.

My eyes softened as they rested on her large blue eyes as the silently pleaded with me. I've never felt more powerless in that moment, so I nodded.

"Fine, but stay behind me unless I tell you otherwise. An average newborn is vicious, blood thirsty, and ruled completely by their instincts. I will need to change into long sleeves and jeans in order to conceal the majority of my scars, as to not rile her up. Peter, I suggest you, Charlotte and Garrett do the same with the ones you have that are visible." I instructed.

Peter smirked and jokingly saluted me. "Sir, yes, sir!"

I rolled my eyes, "Just do it, and call your friend to alert him to our arrival. I don't want to surprise him when he is caring for a newborn."

Once Peter had disappeared from the room, I let out a sigh, running my fingers through my curly mop of hair.

"Are you sure you wanna do this, Darlin'?" I asked without meeting her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded, "If Peter thinks that it will help, then I want to do it. I really think that it will help with my confidence if I could see how much I already have over a normal newborn. Right now, I just feel defeated and incompetent."

"Well, it is only your first time training your muscles. Give it some time, and -"

She cut me off by shaking her head, "That won't help me. I've always had the same problems when it came to learning new things. If something comes hard for me, I tend to continue to get frustrated with it until I just give up, and during that time, I only continue to get worse. Please, Jasper, I need this. I need to have this confidence in myself so that I won't feel so hopeless and so I can function like a normal person. I don't want to have to hide myself from the humans because I might accidently crush a door knob or pull a car door right off its hinges because I can't control my strength where it matters."

I searched her face, as well as her emotions before I finally relented. "Alright, I'll support this. I guess it would be helpful to have this knowledge to help you during your training." I shifted and stood in a crouch on the balls of my feet, holding a hand out for Bella to take. "Let's go upstairs and I'll help ya get changed."

She looked down at her attire, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

I smirked, "Nothing, except it gets a little chilly durin' this time of year at night. You don't wanna stand out 'cause you are wearin' a t-shirt and shorts, do ya?"

She looked up at me sheepishly, "I guess you have a point." She said as she reached forward to take my hand, allowing me to pull her up.

I leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Everything will be fine, Darlin'. I promise."

She searched my eyes and gave me a small smile with a single nod. "I trust you."

I couldn't help the feeling of pure elation as I heard her say those three words that I didn't realize would mean so much to me. Sure, I was trusted by many when it came to a lot of different things, mostly involved with fighting, among other things. But hearing my mate say that she trusted me, even over something so trivial, along with the cocktail of love, admiration and happiness that she pushed at me still made my heart soar.

I reached down with my right hand and interlaced our fingers together and began to pull her toward the stair case. I felt her give my hand a gentle squeeze, causing me to look back at her and smile.

I could only hope that things will run as smoothly with Peter's friend's newborn as they are at this very moment.

* * *

"Are you sure this is it, Peter?" I asked, looking ahead of me at an old run down mill just outside the city limits.

He nodded, "Yup, this is it. Cole is a nomad and doesn't usually stay in one place for very long, so he doesn't have a home base like we do. He's only even here because he wants to stay in one place to train his sister through her newborn year."

"And how old is Cole, exactly?" Garrett asked from behind me.

Peter reached up to scratch his head, an old habit that he retained from his human life. "He was turned when he was twenty six, ten years ago. His sister, Naomi, was only seven at the time."

"And he kept in touch with his human family?" Bella wondered from beside me.

"I kept an eye on them, checking in on them from time to time, but never made contact." A figure spoke from the shadows, making his way towards us. "It wasn't until I learned of my sister's illness that I inserted myself into her life. She was alone, as our parents had died the year before, so I felt that it was safe to change her." He paused, looking over each of us. I felt the awe and recognition when his eyes landed on me, but he quickly composed himself. "You must be the famous Major Whitlock I've heard so much about. It's a pleasure to meet you. As you must have guessed by now, I'm Cole." He held his hand out for me to shake.

I studied it for a moment, as well as his emotions, before deeming it safe and I reached forward to clasp my hand in his. "A pleasure to meet you, as well." I shook his hand before extracting my own, placing it on Bella's lower back.

He immediately noticed this and looked over at Bella, his eyes widening slightly at her appearance, but again, composed himself. "You must be the Major's mate. Isabella, I presume?"

"Bella," she nodded and corrected him. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he spoke, his eyes never leaving her as intrigue and amazement swirled through his emotional climate.

Feeling Bella's discomfort at his scrutinizing gaze, I shot Peter a glance. He understood immediately and stepped forward, bringing his attention briefly onto him.

"How's it goin', Cole?" He asked with a grin.

Cole smiled back at him. "As good as can be expected while training a new vampire for this life, who had no prior knowledge of it."

"Most of us here know what that's like," Garrett grinned and introduced himself. "My name is Garrett."

Cole looked him up and down, and nodded, "Great to meet you, as well." He spoke before spotting Charlotte's bright blonde hair next to Peter, "And you, of course, must be Peter's mate, Charlotte. I've heard a lot about you and it's nice to finally have a face to go with the name."

Charlotte smiled up at him, "Well, if it's anything that came from this lug's mouth, then I wouldn't take it at face value." She joked, smirking up at her mate.

Cole chuckled, "It was all good, I assure you."

I took this moment to examine Cole as he stood there talking with Peter. He was tall, around six foot four and more on the lanky side. His dark brown hair was cut short on top of his head and his crimson eyes were slightly squinted. He wore a dark brown t-shirt with a pair of black jeans with brown boots, as well as a navy colored jacket.

I was brought out of my observations by my mate's voice as she spoke, "If you don't mind me asking, what was wrong with your sister that you decided to change her?"

He smiled kindly at my mate, "I don't mind at all. Naomi had Lou Gehrig's disease, better known as ALS or Amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. It's a rare disease that attacks your muscles, slowly rendering them useless. It is a progressive neurodegenerative disease that affects nerve cells in the brain and the spinal cord. Motor neurons reach from the brain to the spinal cord and from the spinal cord to the muscles throughout the body. The progressive degeneration of the motor neurons in ALS eventually leads to death. When the motor neurons die, the ability of the brain to initiate and control muscle movement is lost. With voluntary muscle action progressively affected, patients in the later stages of the disease may become totally paralyzed. It's a rather atrocious illness that kills you slowly."

"Is there no cure?" Char asked sympathetically.

He shook his head sadly, "I'm afraid not. It's still a rather new illness, so they don't have as many treatments for it."

"I'm sorry," Bella murmured compassionately.

"Thank you," he smiled. "But my sister is now healthy and alive, and that is more than either of us could have ever asked for."

"How did she learn of our kind? Was it before or after her change?" Garrett asked.

"After," Cole responded, "I gave her the choice, of course, but in case she chose to stay human in her condition, I did not give her the specifics. I simple told her that I could heal her, but she wouldn't be herself anymore, but like me. She had noticed the differences between the two of us when I appeared in her life. She was shocked to find me alive and just as she remembered me as a child. She noticed that I never ate or drank in her presence and never slept or went into the sunlight. So she had no trouble believing that I was different from her."

"It's sweet that you cared for you sister so much that you would continue to watch over her and give her the chance to live." Bella smiled.

He nodded, his smile fading. "Well, as much as she can being a newborn vampire." He gaze flickered back over to her. "Speaking of, I have to say that you are not at all what I expected. Peter had said that you were controlled, but even this has surpassed my imagination when he told me about you. How old exactly are you, again?"

"I'm eighteen, but I've only been a vampire for six days." Bella answered, wrapping her arms around my waist.

He shook his head in wonder, "Amazing. I would never have believed it had I not seen you for myself."

Bella blushed, looking down at her feet with a small smile.

"And the fact that you still have human traits within you…" he trailed off before starting a new thought. "Were your eyes this color as a human?"

"No," I answered for her, "She had chocolate brown eyes."

His brows shot up towards his hair line. "Wow, I've never heard of such a thing before. I wonder what caused it?"

Peter shrugged, "Don't we all. I don't know about you, but I'm not a fan of havin' to hide my eyes whenever I go out in public, an' contacts are just plain annoyin'."

"Well, you could try the veggie diet," Garrett grinned.

Cole quirked a brow. "Veggie diet? What on earth is that?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "The Major, here, used to live with a coven an' partake in their diet of drinking from animals. I may not care for havin' to use sun glasses or contacts, but I'd rather the inconvenience than have to taste that shit for all eternity." He shivered in disgust.

"Is it that bad?" Cole inquired.

"It's not exactly the best tasting sustenance, but it will clench your thirst for the most part so that you don't have to hunt humans. It's also good for when you need to hunt an' cannot partake in our natural food source." I answered impartially.

Cole nodded thoughtfully, "Interesting." He let out a sigh before looking towards Bella, "Shall we head inside and meet my sister?"

She nodded, reaching down to take my hand. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what do you think?! Any opinions about Cole or thoughts on what will happen in the next chapter?! How will meeting Naomi go? Will there be any trouble? I'd love to hear what you think! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bellx'Xo -**  
**_**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
